Destino
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: "¡tú soberbia será lo que te destruya! pasara un año cuando las piezas se acomoden como en un tablero de ajedrez. Uno de tus actos te destruirá pues alguien a quien tu dañes se levantara en tu contra" ella sintió que su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar las últimas palabras y tomando valor comenzó a reírse. Es un pésimo resumen pero es mi primer historia,denle una oportunidad xfis
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, la historia si es mía, por favor no copiarla ¡gracias!**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Capítulo 1**

kasumi tomaba una taza de café esperando a su hermano.

Tenía días que lo veía preocupado y sumamente distraído, no podía hacer aún lado su nerviosismo pues ya era casi media noche y no quería dormir sin ver a su familia reunida en casa y descansando.

En ese preciso instante se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Amelia se apresuró a su encuentro

-¡mousse!- exclamo al verlo, el chico se veía deprimido- que bueno que llegas, ¡ya me estaba preocupando!

-no tienes por qué, yo se cuidarme sólo-respondió- además recuerda que soy el hombre de la casa-dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-cariño ¿qué te sucede? Te veo triste, aunque esboces esa sonrisa

-no, no es nada, ideas tuyas-dijo intentando convencerla

-está bien, ¿qué te parece sí me acompaña a tomar una taza de café?-pregunto aun no creyéndole del todo

mousse en su interior estaba destrozado, no podía decirle a su hermana que esa tarde shampoo, la chica que él amaba le había dicho que su relación no significaba nada para ella, eso le dolía terriblemente, lo hacía sufrir al extremo que estaba seguro que no soportaría vivir sin ella

-"no te quiere, nunca te quiso, fuiste sólo un juego para ella"- se repetía mentalmente, había estado vagando toda la tarde que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que anochecía -"no puedo seguir así"

-cariño ¿me estas escuchando?-pregunto kasumi sacándolo de sus pensamientos-¿quieres café o té?- la miro por unos segundos y la abrazo llorando como un chiquillo -¿qué pasa?¿qué tienes?- Amelia estaba asustada ¿qué o quién había puesto a su hermano así?, Samuel la abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza, lo dejó llorar y cuando lo vio más calmado le dijo con esa tranquilidad que su rostro siempre reflejaba-dime por favor que te sucede-al no obtener respuesta continuo-¿acaso esto es por una chica?

mousse se alejó de ella como sí su piel le quemara, negó con nerviosismo y se retiró a descansar despidiéndose de su hermana con un dulce beso en la mejilla, ella quedó parada unos segundos después de que él se fue, estaba muy preocupada, sabía que su hermanito, como ella le decía no le diría nada

-"no es posible que esté sufriendo así"-pensó preocupada al no saber cómo ayudarle, se fue a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir-"mañana será otro día y averiguare que sucede"-no permitiría que nadie hiciera sufrir a su familia-"¿y sí es una chica?"-pensó, no podía ser posible, su hermano era un chico muy atractivo del cual fácilmente se enamorarían, era dulce y gentil, alto y delgado, anchas espaldas, pelo largo negro y unos hermosos ojos verdes escondidos tras esos lentes.

Fue así que el cansancio la venció y quedo dormido, al día siguiente abrió los ojos con los primeros rayos del sol y recordó la noche anterior

-¡ya se!-exclamo kasumi emocionada, se levantó de su cama y corrió a la habitación de al lado donde dormían plácidamente sus hermanas, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido se sentó en la cama de Nabiki y le tapó la boca, esta abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

-no hagas ruido, por favor, sígueme -pidió en un susurro para no despertar a su hermanita akane que dormía plácidamente, nabiki obedeció

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la castaña

-no hagas ruido nabiki no quiero que akane y mousse despierten y se dén cuenta -

Las dos hermanas se fueron directo a la cocina pues kasumi se sentía más cómoda en ella, sí, claro, como decían sus hermanas en tono de burla _la cocina era su territorio_

-necesito de tu ayuda- fueron estas las palabras al ver a su hermana menor quien la veía con los ojos muy abiertos, tan abiertos como se les podía permitir a esa hora de la mañana

-esto te costara caro- dijo estirándose perezosamente, kasumi la vio con el ceño fruncido y nabiki rio estrepitosamente-no, no hermanita ¿pero no te da lástima esta pobre cara de sufrimiento por el hambre que no tolero?-dicho eso puso una cara que kasumi sabía que era el chantaje que su hermana estaba acostumbrada a ejercer sobre las personas, la vio por unos segundos y sus pensamientos fueron que nadie haría sufrir a su familia, los amaba, a los 18 años desde el trágico accidente en el cual habían muerto sus padres ella se había hecho cargo de sus hermanos al ser la mayor, no fue fácil pero Vivian cómodamente gracias al fideicomiso y al negocio que heredaron

-¡por favor, te necesito!-le dijo con desesperación y nabiki supo que algo grave le pasaba a su hermana pues casi nunca la había visto tan preocupada, kasumi era una chica muy fuerte, dulce, amable y cariñosa, siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas difícilmente se desesperada es por eso que le inquietaba verla en ese estado

-¿Qué pasa?

-mousse tiene problemas, hace algunos meses que llega tarde y sufre cambios en su carácter, de la alegría a la tristeza y anoche llego muy mal, no quiso contarme lo que sucedió y necesito que tú lo averigües-la castaña comía una galleta y en ese momento no pudo menos que atragantarse-pero necesito que seas muy discreta

-¡kasumi! ¿Tu mandándome a espiar?, por qué te recuerdo que así nombras a mi provechosa afición-dijo observándola inquisitivamente pero encontró a una kasumi que no pudo reconocer se veía diferente a la que conocía -hermana, dime lo que quieres exactamente

-quiero que investigues todo de mousse, con quien habla con quien convive todo, todo de él y sobre todo si hay una chica que le inquieta y de ella quiero saber todo, hasta lo que piensa si es que puedes ¿me entendiste?-magdalena afirmo

-¿y después qué? ¿De qué te servirán mis informes?-pregunto con el asombro que reflejaba su rostro

-no lo sé nabiki, no lo sé –respondo abrasándose a si misma

Ya era invierno y con ello las calles de Nerima se empezaban a vestir con los típicos adornos navideños. kasumi como todos los años se encontraba adornando su tienda, la tienda que había pertenecido a su madre, en su dulce rostro se reflejó una sonrisa al recordar cuando era una adolecente y acompañaba a su madre, ella le enseñaba a preparar esos exquisitos pasteles, era una excelente repostera, casi tan buena como su madre

Todos sus conocimientos se lo habían pasado a ella pues a nabiki no le interesaba y si acaso llegaba a pararse en la tienda era para saborear algún postre o pastel que ellas habían elaborado, ¡y qué decir de la pobre de akane! por más que la chica se esforzara simplemente la cocina no era lo suyo, estuvo a punto de ocasionar un funesto accidente cuando olvidando el tiempo de horneado, casi quema la cocina pues olvido una servilleta dentro del horno

-¡te digo que yo no tuve la culpa!-grito molesta akane sacando a kasumi de sus pensamientos- ¡y ya déjame en paz no me molestes!

kasumi sonrió al verlas gritando como dos niñas y les pidió que guardaran silencio

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al fin, nabiki comenzó a explicarle que akane había chocado con un chico en la calle al cual había abofeteado, kasumi abrió la boca sorprendida y volteo a ver su hermana, ella era una chica dulce pero también sabía que era muy temperamental y no sabía controlarse

-¡Yo no tuve la culpa, el tonto se puso en mi camino!-exclamo enseguida intentando justificarse-y bueno sin querer lo tire-agrego un poco avergonzada-¡pero que quede claro que aquí la que perdió fui yo!-dijo nuevamente molesta-¡era un tonto, insensible y grosero!-dicho esto salió enfurecida

kasumi miro a nabiki quien sonreía divertida por la molestia de su hermana menor

-ay hermana, qué pena me dio con ese pobre chico tan guapo, era todo un papasito-exclamo melodramáticamente- era tan…tan…tan…-puso los ojos en blanco hasta que su hermana mayor la interrumpió

-mejor dime que sucedió ¿Por qué esta tan furiosa?

-bueno, bueno está bien-dijo soltando un suspiro divertida-ya no dejan que uno se ponga un poquitín dramática-fijo sus ojos terracota en los de su hermana la cual la miraba con una seriedad que estaba lejos de sentir-pero bueno, si fue como akene lo conto y si ella se molestó tanto es porque él dijo que era una torpe y creo que le dijo marimacho-guardo silencio unos segundos recordando-¡ah! Y se rompió uno de los regalos, creo que fue lo que más le enfureció-dijo tranquilamente

-uff menos mal… ¿Qué ha pasado con lo que te pedí?-pregunto kasumi ya mas tranquila

-hermanita estoy en eso, es mucha información pero ya estoy avanzando y lo único que te puedo decir es que el torpe de Mousse está enamorado de una chica

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto interesada

-aun no lo sé, pero pronto lo sabré- afirmo mirando sus uñas

La universidad _furinkan_ estaba a reventar de tantos alumnos provenientes de las diferentes escuelas que participarían en las competencias deportivas, era la sede de ese gran evento, todos estaban felices y emocionados, tanto chicos como chicas, la apertura había sido una gran fiesta y estaban listos

-¡akane vamos! ¡Llegáremos tarde!-decía nabiki tirando de las sabanas amarillas de patito de su hermana menor

-tengo sueño- se quejó la peliazul soñolienta

-¡levántate! ¡Llegáremos tarde!-repitió desesperada frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y levantando la voz

-vete sola-respondió a punto de volver a dormirse

-¡akane!-fue el grito que le dio Amelia, esta se levantó como tirada de un resorte

-¡ya iba a levantarme!- grito levantándose bruscamente de la cama

Después de un rápido desayuno salieron corriendo en dirección a la escuela, su hermano había salido antes, al llegar todo era fiesta y alegría

-nabiki yo iré a la alberca creo que mousse está ahí ¿vienes?

-no yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer-al decir esto se perdió entre la multitud

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la alberca no pudo evitar recordar al chico del día anterior le perecía un chico muy engreído, cretino, atrevido y grosero, habían ido al almacén más grande de la ciudad a comprar los regalos de navidad para la familia, estaban felices de tener todos listo.

Nabiki corrió para poder alcanzar el transporte y cuando ella intento hacer lo mismo no pudo hacerlo porque en ese preciso instante alguien salido de la nada chocando con ella y tirando todos los paquetes que cargaba, miro al piso y vio un frasco de perfume roto, pesimamente el regalo de kasumi, furiosa miro al causante dispuesta a reclamarla cuando se encontró con un joven de cabello negro azabache, alto, delgado, anchas espaldas y ojos azul grisáceos,

Se paralizo unos segundos hasta que finalmente el reacciono avergonzado

-¡oye niña torpe fíjate por donde caminas!- exclamo fingiendo estar molesto para ocultar su liguero sonrojo

¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarle así? Aparte de todo él todavía tenía el descaro de enojarse y ofenderla cuando había sido su culpa

-¡tonto, si fue tu culpa!-respondió ofendida propinándole una sonora bofetada

-marimacho-grito el

-¡idiota!-grito ella mientras se retiraba con sus paquetes y el como un chiquillo le enseñaba la lengua

Inconscientemente sonrió al recordar eso último, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas carcajadas femeninas, eran kodachi kuno y sus amigas a quienes les comentaba que había conocido al fin a su príncipe, un chico llamado Ranma saotome con unos enigmáticos ojos azules, un cuerpo lleno de deseo que hacía que se le doblaran las rodillas cuando sonreía, destellando los azulados ojos y deslumbrado con su dentadura.

-estoy segura que él me ama muchísimo-aseguro orgullosa kodachi

-¿te lo ha dicho?-preguntaron todas emocionadas

-No, pero era muy obvio en esos hermosos ojos que no dejaban de verme con deseo y pasión-afirmo con una mirada soñadora-oh ranma, mi amor ¿dónde estás?-en esos momentos miro hacia una de las esquinas de la alberca y logro ver a lo lejos a su amor conversando animadamente con un amigo, sonrío maliciosamente, camino con pasos decididos pues tenía una gran idea de cómo poder obtener su primer beso y sin más resbalo y callo a la piscina gritando desesperada pidiendo auxilio, akane había escuchado la conversación y no cabía en su asombro cuando la vio fingir que se ahogaba y pedía auxilio, todo el mundo sabía que sabía nadar perfectamente

-"la muy tramposa"-pensó al ver a ranma quien identifico al momento con la descripción tan certera a lo lejos a punto de saltar

Alguien la rescato sacándola del agua ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y casi desfallecida, el chico la recostó en el pasto pero ella no respondía, todos empezaban a rodearla y ella dramáticamente abrió los ojos pues el beso no llegaba ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa y molestia? Que no era el chico que le interesaba, se levantó furiosa y con toda la intención empujo a quienes estaban cerca de la alberca. De pronto se escucharon unos gritos desesperados

-¡no sé nadar por favor, ayúdenme!- gritaba akane con el terror en su rostro, alguien más se lanzo a la alberca y ella quedo inconsciente

Cuando akane abrió los ojos estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, el joven doctor del plantel la observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, era un joven alto, muy delgado, cabello castaño claro y ojos muy parecidos a los de su hermana mayor, usaba lentes y eso le daba un toque intelectual

-tranquila, ya hablamos a tu casa y tu hermana está en camino-dijo amablemente ante el asombro de la chica-hay alguien afuera que está muy preocupado por ti

-¿Qué?-pregunto aun confundida

-no se ha separado de la enfermería-diciendo esto el doctoro abrió la puerta-ya puedes pasar-dijo para después dejar pasar al chico ¡era el!

-hola –saludo el chico -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-bien, gracias-contesto tímidamente y el esbozo una leve sonrisa, se quedaron mirándose fijamente unos segundos, ella sintió que su cara comenzó a arder y desvió la mirada

-"no puede ser que me pase esto" pensó ella sabiendo que debía estar más roja que un jitomate, el seguía con esa hermosa sonrisa reflejada en su rostro

El recordaba a esa chica, la misma que lo había abofeteado el día anterior, recordaba haber llegado a su casa furioso, sus padres estaban sentados en la sala, paso rápidamente brindándoles un saludo de mala gana intentando ocultar su mal humor,

-¿pasa algo? Hijo-pregunto su padre

-no, nada-aseguro caminando a su recamara, entro, cerró la puerta y se recostó en la cama recordando a esa chica tan insolente, torpe, violenta, y bonita…muy bonita, sonrío recordándola, había algo que le agradaba de ella

No se dio cuenta cuando su hermana gemela entro a la habitación parándose frente a el

-¿Por qué tienes la cara de tonto querido hermanito?-pregunto sonriendo

-cállate, yo no tengo nada-grito molesto-además ni que me gusta- reacciono tarde, lo había dicho

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto con picardía

-nadie, vete de mí recamara-contesto molesto sacando a empujones

Y ahora estaba ahí frente a ella, cuando la vio caer a la alberca no lo dudó ni un instante y se lanzó en su recate, ella no respondía cuando llego un chico muy atractivo corriendo y la cargo en sus brazos llevándola a la enfermería ¿Quién era ese? No sabía por qué le molestaba tanto, ¿Por qué aquel intruso se la llevaba en brazos? Y corrió tras de ellos, iba a preguntarle quien era cuando aquel desconocido dijo:

-gracias por sacar a mi hermana del agua

-No es nada ¿Cómo está?-pregunto preocupado y más tranquilo al saber que se trataba del hermano

-No sé, pero espero que bien, Veras ella de pequeña tuvo un accidente y casi se ahoga, por eso le fue imposible superar el temor a nadar-explico el ojiverde - apropósito, soy Mousse Tendo

-Ranma Saotome- respondió

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por akane, quien trataba de levantarse y tropezó, el ágilmente la tomo en sus brazos para no dejarle caer, ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y el sonrío

-creo que se te está haciendo costumbre que te salve- le dijo en casi un ronroneo acercándose a su cara, había salido así sin realmente quererlo

Afuera se escucharon voces alteradas y la puerta se abrió, ambos se separaron enseguida y miraron a la puerta para ver al causante de la interrupción

-mi vida ¿estás bien?-pregunto kasumi asustada, Akane vio a su hermana y comenzó a llorar en sus brazos-ya querida todo está bien

Ranma al ver esto salió de la habitación, no sabía por qué esa chica le importaba tanto, no soportaba verla llorar

-¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo es posible que fuera otro el que se tirara a la alberca?-gritaba kodachi enfurecida

-bueno, creo que no es lo que esperaba después de haberte salvado-dijo una voz masculina que no conocía

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto mirando al causante de aquella voz

-un gracias seria lo adecuado-respondió con una sonrisa que a kodachi le cautivo

-oh perdone es que… -guardo silencio mientras recorría al chico parado frente a ella-"¿Quién será?"-se preguntaba –"es lindo"-pensó-"¡¿Qué?! Lindo no es la definición correcta…es guapísimo" –se repetía mientras lo recorría una vez más, alto y delgado a pesar de traer unos jeans y una camiseta de color verde se notaba que tenía muy buen físico, realmente atractivo y varonil, estaba impresionada pues aquel chico tenía unos hermosos ojos color violeta y grandes pestañas, su cabello era castaño rizado y tenía una linda sonrisa llena de malicia, Si, realmente lo califico con un sobresaliente -"¿Pero qué estás pensando?"-se regañó kodachi mentalmente, Sin duda le gustaba ese chico pero el que más le importaba en ese instante era Ranma

-bueno, creo que lo justo es que me digas si pase tu examen

- jojojojojo, claro, sobresaliente-respondió coquetamente

Él sonrió aún más al escuchar eso y se acercó a ella, lentamente tomo la mano de esta y la beso ligeramente

-mi nombre es taro- dijo él y ella se sorprendió pero debía recordarse que ranma era su obsesión por el momento

-"tal vez mas tarde"-pensó y sonrió despidiendo se dé Taro quien también la había analizado, era una chica atractiva, de pelo negro recogido en coleta y ojos claros; pero era popular por su carácter tan extraño e incluso peligroso, si decididamente ella le iba a servir para ganarle a ranma en las competencias -"pero tendré que ser más hábil que con las demás, esta chica es diferente"-pensó

-"si, me gusta"-se decía kodachi a si misma cuando llego a su casa horas más tarde y vio como en es ese preciso instante salía su hermano con pantalones deportivos y camiseta negra, tomando una botella de agua, se veía cansado por el ejercicio que día a día se dedicaba a hacer para ejercitar sus músculos como el solía decir

-¡kuno!- grito Martha causando que a el casi se le callera la botella de agua del susto

-buenos días, hermana-respondió recuperándose del susto-aunque yo diría buenas tardes ¿de dónde vienes?

-no preguntes hermano-respondió fingiendo cansancio-¡sabes creo que esta navidad deberíamos hacer una gran fiesta como solo nosotros los Santibáñez podemos hacer!-dijo con orgullo- ¿Qué te parece?

-uhm- kuno lo pensó por unos segundos y después sonrió- me parece perfecto hermana porque quiero que conozcas a una chica que me interesa ¿es linda sabes?

-¡hay hermano!, no te ofendas pero nadie de aquí podría ser digna de entrar en esta familia

-no digas tonterías, yo mejor me voy al club ¿vienes?

-no, ¡que aburrido!, es la hora de los ancianos, creo que descansare un poco antes de cenar-dicho esto la pelinegro camino con poses de diva y contoneando sus caderas mientras Isaac la vio alejarse con una leve sonrisa es su rostro

-mi vida ¿quieres comer?-pregunto kasumi a la menor de los tendo, akane era la menor de los cuatro y desde pequeña se había acostumbrado a llamarla así

-no, gracias-respondió con desgano

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

-no, estoy bien gracias, no te preocupes, mejor voy a descansar un poco

kasumi la vio alejarse, estaba preocupada pero no sabía qué hacer, era la mayor, aún era soltera y no le interesaba ningún joven pues adoraba a su familia pero hubo algo paso en su interior que le sobresalto esa tarde cuando llego al consultorio de la escuela

La recibió un joven muy atractivo que sería dos o tres años mayor que ella, el al verla le sonrió y ella por inercia se llevó la mano al cabello, al instante se sintió torpe por hacer eso ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

-¡hola buenas tardes! Soy el doctor onno tofu

-kasumi tendo, soy la hermana de akane tendo, usted me llamo por un accidente que tuvo-respondió amablemente sin saber que el casi no la escuchaba

_"que hermosa chica"-se decía tofu-"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo posible que me comporte como un tonto sin saber que decir o hacer? ¿Qué hago?- se recriminaba alarmado y torpemente comenzó a decir-¿kasumi? ¡A vaya, que bonito nombre!, señorita kasumi este es mi consultorio, bienvenida –dicho esto comenzó a caminar y diciendo como si los muebles tuvieran vida propia-mire le presentó al escritorio, mi lámpara mi…-continuo presentando cada objeto inanimado mientras los señalaba

-doctor-le interrumpió la joven esbozando una de sus cálidas sonrisas que la caracterizaban haciéndolo sonrojar

-"es ella, ¡lo sabía!-en cuanto la vio supo que era aquella linda jovencita que en sus días de estudiante había vito en el colectivo

-si no le molesta después me presenta sus cosas, por favor, ¿podría ver a mi hermana?-continuo diciendo

-¿ah?... si claro, pase-se apresuró a indicarle la puerta y siguió con la mirada como entraba, si era ella, jamás la olvido, lo recordaba perfectamente como si hubiera sido la primera vez

Ella iba dormida recostada en la ventanilla del transporte público, se le veía tranquila con ese angelical rostro que reflejaba armonía a sus sentidos, él se paraba frente a su asiento para poder verla con detenimiento recordaba que siempre pasaba a la misma hora así que procuraba tomar el transporte puntual con la ilusión de volver a verla

parado frente a ella no dejaba de mirarla en cuanto ella hacia un movimiento él se ponía en extremo nervioso y desviaba la mirada, así era como llegaban al lugar en que ella bajaba.

Siempre fue lo mismo, lo que siempre le sorprendió fue su tino para poder despertarse en el momento preciso, nunca tuvo el valor de hablarle y ahora la volvía a ver, claro ella nunca supo de su existencia

Soltó un suspiro y recordó cómo fue capaz de ponerse nervioso, se sentía feliz, lleno de vida y emocionado, tanto que sin más tomo su viejo esqueleto de prácticas y comenzó a dar vueltas como si bailara un vals

Por su parte kasumi no dejaba de pensar en el joven doctor, de pronto recordó donde lo había visto, ¡era el! El chico que la ponía tan nerviosa en sus años de preparatoria aquel que subía diario en el mismo transporte que ella tomaba para ir a la escuela por las mañanas.

No sabía como pero siempre le sorprendió que subía en el mismo transporte, se paraba aun lado de ella y sentía su mirada, la ponía tan nerviosa que tenía que aparentar dormir.

Conocía también el trayecto que contaba los topes y curvas que tenía que pasar para poder bajar.

Se puso frente al espejo mirando su imagen, era una chica muy atractiva, alta delgada, ojos amielados, cabello largo castaño peinado en una coleta de lado, ese flequillo que jamás cambio y su rostro delgado adornado por aquella hermosa y resplandeciente sonrisa

-que chiquito es el mundo- exclamo, por fin sabía que se llamaba onno tofu

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hola, nihao, Namaste!**

**Siempre he pensado que kasumi no sale de "la dulce kasumi", la q se la pasa las 24 hrs del día en la cocina y sonriendo, así que decidí aplicarle unos pequeños cambios a futuro y ponerle más participación ya que por lo general solo sale diciendo: "a comer, la comida esta lista, iré a preparar algo "etc, ni que solo fuera la chacha (sirvienta), quiero resaltar su presencia y escribir un poco de su romance con el doctor onno tofu (admito que le puse así por un fic que leí hace mucho) y también quiero sacar un poquito de su lado negativo (maligno :D)**

**Claro que también habrá romance de ranma y akane (creo que si se ve) pero no todo es sobre ellos (es que siempre es solo de ellos, no es que me moleste, al contrario ¡los amo! Pero quería más de las otras parejas)**

**También decidí incluir a pantimedias taro porque tampoco lo veo mucho por aquí (en las historias) y es uno de mis personajes favoritos jejeje y bueno esta historia se la dedico a mis mejores amigas Agustina y** **Amelia Castañón, no es la primera historia que escribo pero si la primera que publico, espero que sea del agrado de ustedes, se aceptan quejas o sugerencias (pero sean piadosos u.u pues no sé cómo escribo realmente) y bueno solo me queda despedirme y desearles a todos un bonito día**

**¡Good bye, sayonara… alvida!**

**ATT: kalpana R Saotome **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, la historia ****si**** es mía, por favor no copiarla ¡gracias!**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Capítulo 2**

Las competencias seguían su curso, ranma conducía su auto tranquilamente, le estaba costando mucho ganar algunas medallas, siempre había sido el mejor pero ahora se le estaba complicando todo gracias a taro, el cual lo aventajaba no se explicaba como sucedía eso pero no permitiría que aquel idiota le ganara, bueno también estaba kodachi quien no se le despegaba y eso hacía que su estado de ánimo se alterara, el solo recordarla le provocaba pánico

Faltaba una semana para terminar con las competencias, de hecho ya se le hacía tarde para llegar a una de ellas, cuando de pronto a lo lejos vio a una chica de cabello morado la cual usaba un suéter con la insignia de la universidad furinkan

Detuvo su auto de seis a siete metros frente a ella, bajo y fue inmediatamente a verla

-¡hola! ¿Tienes problemas?-pregunto amablemente viendo a la malhumorada chica que estaba de espaldas pateando su auto

-¿Qué te impor…?-respondió shampoo dándose rápidamente la vuelta para encarar al entrometido, al verlo quedo con la boca literalmente abierta por unos segundos

-¿decías algo?-pregunto sonriendo divertido por la actitud de la joven y haciéndola reaccionar

-esta porquería dejo de funcionar por si sola- dijo mirando el auto avergonzada –solo así como así se detuvo-añadió mirándolo de nuevo

ranma abrió el auto de la joven y subió, lo encendió e intento arrancarlo pero nada, empezó a ver el tablero y sonrió ampliamente al descubrir lo que pasaba, sin más salió de nuevo

-sabes, no tiene nada- comenzó a decir –lo que sucede es que para que todos los autos caminen necesitan un líquido que se llama gasolina-continuo divertido –y dime, ¿desde cuándo no le pones ese preciado líquido?-pegunto pero al no obtener respuesta continuo –por qué quiero que sepas que el ser humano para poder vivir como plantas necesita agua que vendría siendo lo mismo con un auto, ósea… _gasolina_

shampoo se daba cuenta que aquel chico se estaba burlando de ella pero no le importó ese pequeño detallito y contesto con una tierna sonrisa

-mi nombre es shampoo ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-ranma saotome- contesto el ojiazul

-¡ah que bonito nombre!- exclamo emocionada – veo que llevas el uniforme de deporte de una de las escuelas participantes en las competencias de este año, ¿podrías llevarme a dónde voy? - él se la quedo viendo estático

-uhm yo…

-¡por favor! ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?, ¡por favor!-rogo con voz melosa, pasaron los segundos y al no obtener respuesta decidió utilizar el plan b

Cuando él se dio cuenta ella iba caminando a para llegar a su lado y de repente tropezó abrazándose a el

-¿estás bien?-pregunto el

-no, me duele mucho el tobillo ¿me podrías cargar?-pidió entre quejidos

El abrió los ojos sorprendido y no hubo manera de despegar a shampoo de su pecho

La dejo sentada en un tronco junto a la carretera y se fue a ponerle un poco de gasolina al auto de cristina pues siempre tenía la precaución de tener uno o dos galones de gasolina en su auto precisamente para los imprevistos

Mientras él se dedicaba a hacer de buen samaritano, ella lo observaba embelesada, era realmente un sueño hecho realidad

-"¡oh dios mío! Creo que le gusto, ¡sí!, le agrado por que se detuvo a ayudarme"-pensaba emocionada, claro lo que cristina no sabía era que ranma saotome era así, podía rescatar hasta una pobre mariposa de las manos de unos chiquillos que querían lastimar a tan bello ejemplar.

ranma llevaba a cristina en su auto ya que está alegando que su dolor en el tobillo era tan grande no podría conducir, cuando se dio cuenta shampoo no dejaba de hablar y abrazar su brazo

-shampoo, te voy a pedir que sueltes mi brazo porque vas a ocasionar un accidente- dicho esto la chica molesta lo soltó, sentía cierto rechazo de ese chico pero eso no la iba a desilusionar, es mas solo lograba interesarle más, nadie jamás le había dicho no y no sería el primero, lograría que ranma fuera su novio, con estos pensamientos llegaron a la escuela

El abrió su puesta y salió

-ranma

-¿sí?

-Sabes que no puedo caminar ¿podrías cargarme?

El ojiazul estaba a punto de tomarla en sus brazos cuando llego mousse

-¡hola ranma!

-¡hola mousse! ¿Cómo estás?

-bien, ¡hola shampoo!- dijo emocionado- ¿Qué te paso?

-nada- exclamo molesta- ¿si podrías dejar de molestar y retirarte? ranma y yo estábamos muy a gusto hasta que tú llegaste

El chico quedo paralizado y torpemente se dio la vuelta dejando a ranma sorprendido, este miro a cristina y la vio tan fría y altanera al hablarle de esa forma a mousse, así que dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse escuchando los gritos de ella

Volteo para decirle

-cierra perfectamente mi auto en cuanto bajes, no quiero que se pierda algo- dio vuelta y siguió su camino

shampoo estaba tan furiosa que no se dio cuenta y olvido el "tobillo lastimado" y se echó a correr tas el

-¡déjame en paz!, no quiero tratarte como trataste a mousse, retírate- al decir esto miro su tobillo _vaya, sí que eres rápida para recuperarte- dijo con ironía y continuando su camino dejándola paralizada

La competencia más popular y esperada por todos en la escuela era la de combate libre.

Akane estaba en una de las bancas de la escuela comiendo tranquilamente la fruta que su hermana le mandaba, saco una botella de agua donde había una pequeña notita pegada con plumón rojo la cual decía:

_¡Por favor tómame, me necesitas!_

Ella sonrió recordando las infinitas peleas que tenía con kasumi por no tomar aquel preciado líquido, se quedó pensativa, tanto que apenas se dio cuenta que alguien estaba junto a ella y depositaba una rosa en su regazo, al ver la bella flor levanto su vista y vio a kuno el cual sonrió y se sentó a un lado de ella

-¡hola kuno!

-¡hola preciosa! Y dime ¿me extrañaste?

-¡ay kuno!, ¿Cuándo vas a cambiar?

-no me has contestado, dime ¿me has extrañado?-pregunto nuevamente y ella le sonrió ofreciéndole fruta

Enseguida los dos estaban en una alegre charla, a lo lejos un par de ojos azules grisáceos no dejaba de observarlos con molestia

-¡vaya! Esa niña boba no pierde el tiempo ¿Quién es ese idiota?-dicho esto camino hacia ellos, paso cerca sin hablar, volvió a pasar y como vio que agustina no le veía realmente se quedó tras ellos para escuchar un poco la conversación –"vaya que esa niña es una boba podían aventar una bomba cerca y ella no se daría cuenta si no hasta que explotara"

-dime preciosa, ¿iras a mi casa a la fiesta que mi hermana está preparando?, di que sí, por favor

-no se kuno, sabes que no me gusta salir mucho y menos de noche- explico- además tendría que ir mousse y no sé si quiera ir, después te confirmo ¿sí?

-bien, preciosa me tengo que ir pero ¿puedo verte a la salida?-pregunto sonriendo- quiero invitarte un helado, mira que no me gusta comer eso y solo por ti lo hare

-está bien- y con una sonrisa akane lo vio alejarse

-¡caramba!, no creí que fueras una chica tan coqueta -dijo "alguien" con ironía haciendo que ella volteara

Ranma estaba parado a su lado con una sonrisa forzada, ella lo miro unos segundos sin entender por qué aquel chico que la había ayudado le hablaba así ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué era tan grosero?

-si claro, solo un idiota como él puede tomar en cuenta a una niña tan fea-eso había sido el colmo

Ella se levantó dispuesta a marcharse intentando contenerse para no golpearlo, cuando a lo lejos escucho a Nicolás decirle

-¡boba!

-¡tonto!

-¡torpe!

-¡incesable!

-¡marimacho!

-¡afeminado!-grito mientras se escuchaba un estruendo, era una cachetada que ranma recibía de la mano de akane

Ella se fue furiosa dejándolo perplejo

-nabiki, ¿no has visto a mousse?- pregunto akane a su hermana

-no, y no intento cuidarlo ¿eh? No soy su niñera

-es que no voy a poder irme a casa con ustedes

-ay hermanita as lo que quieras yo tengo muchas cosas que investigar- dicho esto se fue dejando a su hermana menor parada

Akane sabía que había dinero de por medio, nabiki siempre decía que su gran amor era el dinero, que él le daba todo lo que deseara y jamás la engañaría, que nunca, nunca le sería infiel

En ese momento un chico le entregaba una nota, ella la abrió y comenzó a leer:

_¡Hola preciosa!, perdóname pero necesito que me veas en el estacionamiento_

_No faltes por favor, kuno_

-"que raro que cambiara el lugar a última hora, ¡en fin!"-pensaba extrañada mientras doblaba el mensaje y se encamino al estacionamiento

Ranma la vio llegar y se escondió tras uno de los autos, espero unos minutos, los mismos que ocupo para observarla desde su escondite.

Akane era una chica con grandes y expresivos ojos color terracota y cabello largo color azulado ligeramente sujeto por un listón, tenía una linda sonrisa que adornaba su cara aniñada, esa sonrisa que lo ponía tan nervioso

Nunca en su vida se había puesto tan nervioso por una sonrisa, su diminuta boca le parecía muy tentadora, su delicado cuerpo, y su carácter tan fiero hacían que su corazón latiera acelerado. Aquella niña boba realmente lo perturbaba.

Siempre terminara pensando en ella. No lograba comprenderlo.

Salió de su escondite y camino como si buscara su auto, ella lo vio y su primer impulso fue correr a esconderse detrás de una de las camionetas estacionadas

-"que no me haya visto, que no me haya visto, que no me haya visto"- rogaba mentalmente cerrando los ojos con fuerza, en eso sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro, ella brinco asustada soltando un pequeño grito

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto divertido por su reacción-¡ah ya se! me estas espiando ¿verdad?- ella no contesto consiguiendo que el ampliara su sonrisa burlona- sí, creo que te agrado y no lo puedes negar

-¡estúpido! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?- exclamo ofendida y sonrojada-tonto eres un tonto-mascullo furiosa caminando dispuesta a irse pero ranma fue más rápido y la detuvo en el acto tomándola del brazo

-¿Qué quieres?

-yo nada, simplemente venia por mi auto y te vi- ella intento soltarse para seguir con su camino pero él no la soltaba, ella lo fulmino con la mirada y él sonrió, le gustaba hacerla rabiar -¿Qué te parece que hagamos por el día de hoy una tregua? ¿Qué me dices?- akane no decía palabra alguna y el al ver esto siguió hablando -¿Por qué no te llevo a tu casa? O al zoológico, creo que te va a agradar

-no puedo, estoy esperando a kuno

-no niña él no va a venir- dijo con un poco de molestia- escuche que su hermana se puso mal y él se tuvo que ir con ella ¿Qué dices te escapas conmigo?

-no sé, es que… -lo pensó por unos segundos - no yo creo que será otro día

-bueno está bien te llevare a tu casa

-no gracias – al decir eso empezó a caminar

-"¿pero que se está creyendo?"-pensó ofendido en su orgullo-si es mejor así, ¿te imaginas si llegaran a verme con una niña tan fea?

No se dio cuenta cuando una mano le propinaba una estruendosa cachetada, eso ya se estaba volviendo una dolorosa costumbre

Akane salía casi corriendo del estacionamiento, antes de salir volteo a verlo y su asombro fue mayúsculo cuando lo vio sacándole la lengua, furiosa se perdió en los pasillos de la escuela

-sí creo que me cambiare a esta escuela, me está empezando a gustar- se dijo a sí mismo y sonrió al imaginar la cara de esa chica cuando lo viera todos los días

-¡suéltame mousse!- gritaba shampoo con fastidio- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que…?

-pero shampoo ¿Qué no te das cuenta que yo te amo?- la interrumpió mousse- ¿Por qué tu cambio? Tú y yo…

-no mousse- ahora ella lo interrumpió -yo te dije que no habría nada enserio y por lo tanto no hay un tu y yo ¿entiendes?-el miraba directamente el piso- Eres lindo pero entiende que yo no te amo-dijo con fingida ternura

El chico la escuchaba y no podía dejar de sentirse más triste y deprimido con cada palabra que ella le decía, cuando se dio cuenta la chica ya había desaparecido

nabiki desde su escondite había observado todo y sintió un gran odio que empezó a salir desde su interior pero dio la vuelta y desapareció.

-¡hola hermana! ¿Qué tal un rico postre como pago por lo que voy a decirte?-exclamo la castaña entrando a la cocina, kasumi volteo con una sonrisa y le puso una rebanada de un delicioso pastel de queso que tanto le encantaba a nabiki quien lo miro feliz

-¿y por qué una rebanada? Creo que merezco dos rebanadas por semejante información- comento con esa pícara sonrisa que la caracterizaba

kasumi sonreía a todo esto

-no glotona, ya te la daré si realmente te terminas esa-respondió al momento que señalaba el pastel y le ponía un vaso con leche

-sabes hermanita creo que si me haces tomar leche olvidare lo que te iba a decir ¿Qué dices si nos olvidamos de la leche? -mientras le guiñaba un ojo

kasumi le retiro el vaso y le pidió que empezara a hablar

-bueno, ya sé que le pasa a nuestro hermano, tenías razón, es una chica la que lo pone así- hizo una leva pausa –pero debo decirte algo más, creo que es mejor que mousse sufra por un tiempo y la olvide, porque ella no es buena para el

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto kasumi

-no hermana, no te lo voy a decir, olvídala no merece que nos ocupemos de ella

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-a ella ay alguien que la está haciendo sufrir casi igual-dicho esto salió de la cocina dejando a su hermana pensativa ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Kasumi se dispuso a preparar la merienda y por un momento recordó al doctor e inconscientemente sonrió

No se dio en que momento entro mousse, estaba parado en la puerta mirando embelesado a su hermana mayor, su sonrisa lucia mucho más radiante que de costumbre y se preguntó por qué su no tenía novio si era una chica linda y bondadosa

En eso recordó a shampoo, ¿Por qué no lo quería?, dio media vuelta y salió de la casa sin hacer ruido

-¡no es posible que ustedes se levanten tan tarde!- decía kasumi

-no es mi culpa- respondió nabiki- akane siempre se levanta tarde

-apropósito, ¿Dónde está?- pregunto la mayor

-ya se fue por la puerta de la cocina-contesto mousse conteniendo la risa

-¡miren!- exclamo nabiki, todos miraron a la ventada miraron a una akane a punto de romper una marca en cien metros, todos quedaron con la boca abierta literalmente hubo silencio unos segundos y enseguida rompieron en risas

Nabiki y mousse como dos chiquillos salieron de la misma forma, kasumi quedo riendo viendo a sus hermanos

Ese día agustina competiría y estaba muy nerviosa pues no sabía quién sería su oponente

-¡hola niña fea!-grito una voz masculina

No tenía que voltear para saber quién era, era el odioso de ranma saotome que no dejaba de molestarla desde que lo conoció, akane apresuro el paso ignorándolo, el molesto la siguió pero en ese preciso instante alguien aventó un balón y ella casi cae al esquivarlo

Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto del suelo pero jamás llego, ranma que estaba cerca la sujeto entre sus brazos para que no cayera, los dos se quedaron inmóviles viéndose a los ojos directamente atrapados en la mirada del otro, parpadearon un par de veces y al ser conscientes de la situación sus rostros cambiaron a color un rojo intenso

-¿te encuentras bien?

Ella no pudo responder por que en ese preciso instante como si fueran una plaga de langostas, shampoo, kodachi y otra chica que no conocía gritaron como desquiciadas

-¡oh ranma mi amor!, te he estado esperando toda mi vida ya es tiempo que nuestras almas se fundan en una

-ranma te traje un rico postre- decía cristina enseñándole un toper y restregando su voluptuoso cuerpo a el

-¡ranchan!, oh por dios, que agradable sorpresa cuando te vi no podía creerlo, tu aquí, ¡que felicidad!-decía la chica desconocida emocionada

En un momento se vio rodeado de estas chicas que empezaban a discutir entre ellas

- no tienes por qué soportar a estas chicas tan vulgares e insignificantes ¡oh ranma mi amor! ven a mis brazos- decía melodramáticamente

Cuando el chico se dio cuenta akane ya no estaba, miro a todos lados pero no pudo encontrarla

Akane caminaba molesta

-¡estúpido engreído! ¡Pervertido! ¿Cómo es posible que traiga a esas chicas detrás de e l?-mascullaba

-¡buen día kane!-escucho tras de si

Agustina volteo y vio a shinosuke quien la veía con una sonrisa en esos momentos, recordó como tiempo atrás había sentido una gran atracción por aquel chico vestido de monje

-¿Cómo estas shinosuke? - respondió con una sonrisa, el parado frente a ella la veía atentamente con un sello de tristeza reflejado en su rostro

-bien kane, ¿Por qué estás tan alejada de todos?

-no, es que me dolía un poco la cabeza- contesto la peliazul

- ah mira creí que al que le dolía la cabeza era a mí- se llevó la mano a la cabeza, ambos rieron levemente mirando al suelo, hubo unos segundos de silencio

-sabes pequeña, no puedo acostumbrarme al monasterio, es muy horrible lo que siento cuando estoy meditando sin ruido alguno, solo en un cuarto que más parece prisión- -dijo llamando su atención logrando que ella lo mirara con tristeza-lo único que me alienta a seguir es tu recuerdo y el cariño que en un momento me tuviste

-shinosuke yo…

-mi vida nunca será la misma-la interrumpió- porque perdí algo muy importante-añadió

Akane lo veía con nostalgia y por más que quiso esbozar una sonrisa no pudo, shinosuke era muy importante para ella, detuvo sus pensamientos, no, no era posible, el ya no era importante, había sido pero ya no ¿o sí?

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?-pregunto el al ver su semblante y su mirada perdida

-nada, creo que mejor me voy, tengo una competencia que ganar- le sonrió estaba dispuesta a irse cuando el la tomo de la mano

-sé que lo harás- y le dio una pequeña estrella de origami hecha de papel color rosa que el mismo había hecho en sus ratos de soledad

-sabes, es muy feo espiar a las personas-al escuchar esto ranma salto de uno de los arbustos

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- pregunto alarmado, volteo y se encontró con una chica alta y delgada de cabello corto color castaño, ojos color terracota muy parecidos a los de akane con una pícara sonrisa que le causo un escalofrió- ah no, es que se me callo mi reloj y lo ando buscando- rio nerviosamente

-sabes ranma… así te llamas ¿verdad?- el asintió- yo podría darte toda la información que me pidieras de akane o de quien tu quisieras… ah, claro por una módica cantidad ¿Qué dices? -dijo ante la mirada perpleja del ojiazul

-no me interesa- afirmo el fingiendo indiferencia

- ah bueno mi tarifa está muy baja en esta momento, pero si yo doy la vuelta y tú te arrepientes y deseas saber algo mi tarifa sube a lo doble ¿Qué dices chico?-dicho esto le giño un ojo, pasaron unos segundos en silencio y ella se dio la vuelta lentamente -bueno chico, perdiste- comenzó a caminar y ranma escucho algo que lo dejo helado –él se llama shinosuke y agustina le tiene un afecto digamos especial, ellos estuvieron muy enamorados desde que eran niños, yo creo que te has de preguntar si todavía lo ama, hay muchas preguntas que puedes hacerme – siguió caminando y grito a lo lejos –esta información es gratis –camino unos veinte metros y cuando pensaba que no le resultaría su negocio escucho como alguien corría tras ella y esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa

ranma la detuvo

-está bien, dime quien es él y que tiene con akane

-sssshhh- lo cayo nabiki llevando su dedo índice a los labios- creo que se te olvida algo- dijo con voz cantarina mientras extendía la mano

-¿Cuánto me va a costar?

Notas de autora:

¡Hola, nihao, Namaste!

Hola de nuevo, yo sé que debí esperar más para subir el siguiente capítulo ¿no? Pero soy desesperada además de que quería aclarar lo de los nombres del capítulo anterior

Bueno, si me gusta shampoo pero admitamos que su personalidad es casi igual a la original (trata muy feo a mi bello patito, ¿Qué no se da cuenta que si la ama? Además de que es muy lindo con esos ojitos verdes cuando no trae los lentes)

Respeto a shinosuke, pues si lo puse de monje, ¿Por qué? Ya se verá más adelante, tiene su propia historia trágica, no salió mucho de kasumi y el doctor, ni salió hoy taro pero ya saldrán

Y bueno, a contestar los review ¿no? n.n/

**Akyfin02: ¡me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Si a una persona (aparte de mí y mis amigas o mi mama :p) le gusta lo que escribo soy feliz, si cuidare más la ortografía (espero, porque soy muy descuidada jeje) y pues creo que se nota cuan novata soy ¿no? el día 2 y ya subí el capítulo 2. En fin espero que sigas la historia y no t desilusione, como ves si hay (y habrá) cosas raras (como dijiste ayer:** mousse hermano de akane? qué loco**)** **pues sí, y habrá más cosas rarísimas, la verdad es que la historia era independiente pero al querer publicarla y no tener donde pensé en esta hermosa serie y la adapte un poquito (bastante) por lo que las familias serán un poquitín enredadas. Gracias por el review, me ayudó mucho por que como dijiste si es difícil la primera historia, te juro que estaba muy nerviosa por las criticas (aun lo estoy un poquito jeje) Tcm y espero seguir sabiendo de ti**

**Wendee: qué bueno que te agrado, no la historia si es mía pero como le dije a Akyfin02, la historia era independiente pero al querer publicarla y no tener donde pensé en esta hermosa serie y la adapte un poquito bastante demasiado, por eso veras parejas y cosas muy raras y bueno, ayer tenía prisa así que no la pude revisar bien (y como dije al principio de las NA, soy muy desesperada además de que quería aclarar esto) de hecho por eso se la dedique a agustina Y AMELIA CASTAÑON, mi mejor amiga, precisamente porque le dedico este romance de kasumi (ósea Amelia XD si ya se use su nombre), espero que esto no te desilusiones y sigas leyendo la historia**


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, la historia si es mía, por favor no copiarla ¡gracias!

Att: kalpana R.S

**Capítulo 3**

-tres mil yens- dijo la castaña con desfachatez

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo alarmado, ¡pero vaya descaro de esa chica!- es mucho, yo no traigo esa cantidad en este momento

-bueno, creo que podrás superarlo- dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, el corrió y la alcanzo

-mira ahora tengo mil quinientos, te los doy y mañana te doy el resto-magdalena negó con la cabeza

-en mi negocio no existe el crédito ¿entiendes?- el soltó suspiro molesto, lo medito por unos segundos y dijo con resignación

-está bien pero me tienes que acompañar a un cajero

Nabiki contaba los billetes con una amplia sonrisa

- Hace años, cuando akane era una niña se perdió y Antonio la ayudo a regresar, estudiaron juntos y se hicieron amigos, fue su primer amor, siempre estaban juntos… él es muy importante en su vida y ella aun le tiene mucho cariño

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto un poco molesto y confundido

-casi puedo asegurarte que todavía lo ama y si no fuera porque los padres de él lo enviaron a estudiar en un monasterio creo que ella ya estarían comprometidos - sonrió maliciosamente al notar la cara del chico quien sintió una punzada en el estómago al escuchar eso –solo hay que ver a ese par para darse cuenta que para ella no hay nadie más que el-dicho esto comenzó a caminar haciendo un abanico con los billetes dejando a un ranma estático, cuando el ya no escuchaba dijo entre dientes-¡hay hermanita! creo que aquí hay potencial financiero, a la larga tú me lo vas a agradecer… bueno con una pequeña suma- se rio

El gimnasio estaba a reventar, era la competencia más esperada, seis chicas competirían en un combate que por más era muy agradable ver a estas hermosas amazonas.

Ranma no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, akane, aquella niña terca estaba compitiendo contra Ukyo, su antigua amiga de la primaria.

Recordaba que cuando vivía en china una pequeña niña de ojos azules y cabello castaño lloraba por que unos niños le habían quitado su almuerzo, en ese momento él también era muy pequeño pero eso no le importó y se enfrentó a ellos, cuando le regreso la lonchera a su dueña ella dejo de llorar y le dio las gracias

-¿verdad que tú me vas a proteger siempre?-pregunto la pequeña inocentemente

-si-respondió el y ambos sonrieron

Y así, ukyo y ranma casi siempre compartían todo, siempre estaban juntos en esos pequeños momentos que ocupaban para tomar sus alimentos y jugar, ella le llevaba fruta o algún postre y así pasaron los años.

Cuando casi terminaba la primaria seguían siendo muy unidos

-sabes ranchan, tu y yo somos como si fuéramos novios –le dijo a su amigo- no mejor que eso, soy tu prometida

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Que siempre estaremos juntos- dijo ella y él sonrió

Los días y las semanas pasaban, ranma se dio cuenta que ukyo se había vuelto muy posesiva pues no permitía que ninguna niña se le acercara

Sus rumbos cambiaron pues al padre de él lo enviaron a japon por cuestiones de trabajo y con el tiempo había olvidado a ukyo hasta ese instante que la volvía a ver

Alta, delgada con largo cabello castaño y hermosos ojos azules, sin duda se había vuelto una chica muy bonita y en ese momento estaba dispuesta a pelear contra akane

Ambas se veía tranquilas, el combate comenzó y las dos chicas saltaron al centro como tiradas de resortes, brincaban y saltaban propinando fuertes y certeros golpes

Las dos amazonas se veían furiosas, ninguna de ellas estaba en desventaja, en un momento que estuvieron cerca ukyo balbuceo algo al oído de akane y está un poco molesta hizo una pirueta espectacular y propino un golpe que saco a ukyo de la tranquilidad en la que se encontraba

La ojiazul sonrió con arrogancia y nuevamente le dijo algo que esta vez logro acabar con la paciencia de la peazul quien en fracción de segundos le dio un golpe que hizo que ukyo callera y perdiera el encuentro ante la sorpresa de ranma quien sabia lo buena que era peleando ukyo

Ya en los vestidores akane se disponía a darse una ducha y en ese instante entro ukyo quien furiosa fue a su encuentro

-tu no me vas a quitar a mi ranchan ¿entendiste?- pregunto amenazante

-como si me importara tu ranchan-respondió molesta

-más te vale tonta-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-más te vale tonta-exclamo con burla- estúpida- añadió midiéndola de pies a cabeza, ukyo se lanzó a atacarla

Las dos peleaban en una furiosa lucha mientras las chicas que se encontraban en las regaderas salieron corriendo y gritando lo que pasaba

En eso una chica de baja estatura con cabello rojo brillante y ojos azules grisáceos entro diciendo que ranma no era propiedad de nadie, shampoo quien estaba cerca escucho a la linda jovencita y se abalanzo contra ella preguntando quien era

Mientras las maestras separaban a las chicas afuera ranma estaba sumamente nervioso pues kodachi lo abrazaba diciendo

-¡ranma mi amor huyamos y hagamos nuestro amor realidad!

Kuno, el rayo azul como solía auto decirse llego en su deportivo color rojo, bajo y se quitó los lentes obscuros

Él era alto, delgado de cabello castaño ligeramente rizado, ojos azules y con un cuerpo atlético que se esforzaba en mantener, sus ropas ajustadas no exageradas dejaban ver el cuerpo del muchacho, algunas chicas se lo quedaron viendo cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el quien muy seguro de si volteo a verlas y les sonrió galantemente

Comenzó a caminar y se tropezó con una chica de cortos cabellos castaños quien iba distraída leyendo una pequeña libreta, por el impacto casi cae pero el gracias a sus reflejos la sujeto de la cintura ciñéndola a su cuerpo, ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos por unos segundos

-¡oye fíjate!-exclamo nabiki friamente levantando la libreta la cual había caído y comenzando a caminar, el chico la siguió con la mirada y sonrió continuando con su camino

Al poco tiempo kuno escucho un alboroto y pensó en su hermana, recordó que esa mañana no había tomado sus pastillas que eran importantes para que se mantuviera tranquila, rogo que no fuera ella la del problema corrió y vio que ella estaba abrazando a un chico, era ranma saotome, lo conocía por las competencias en realidad no era de su agrado

-hermana, necesito hablar contigo-dijo seriamente ignorando al chico, ella se molestó y giro para verlo

-no-contesto cortante

-si- dijo y la alejo de ranma con mucha dificultad –tómatelas-añadió dándole dos pastillas

-está bien me las tomo y tu desapareces-exclamo kodachi muy enojada

Mientras kodachi tomaba sus pastillas ranma había aprovechado para escapar y kuno no podía creer lo que veía, akane era sacada por las maestras junto con otras chicas

-oh, creo que es está la escuela, que bien-murmuraba un atractivo chico de piel bronceada y ojos amielados al sol el cual usaba una bandita amarilla en su cabeza, era alto y de buen físico pero ahora lucia agotado, de sus labios resaltaban unos pequeños colmillitos, siempre habían sido así desde niño -perdona, ¿está es la universidad furinkan? –pregunto a un grupo de chicos

-sí -respondieron al unísono

-¡qué bien!-grito emocionado-bueno ¿los vestidos donde se encuentran?- continuo y los muchachos le señalaron un lugar, el comenzó a caminar

Cuando estuvo en ellos se dirigió a un hombre con una tabla y un listado

-disculpe, la competencia para...

El hombre no lo dejó terminar y dijo:

-todas las competencias de varones ya finalizado-dicho esto dio media vuelta y se alejó dejando a ryoga paralizado ¿cómo era posible que perdiera por no presentarse? Salió al jardín y quedo pensativo cuando una melodiosa voz lo hizo reaccionar

-disculpa ¿me permites pasar?-era akane acompañada de kuno

-ah claro-contesto sonrojado

-¿cómo es posible que me dejaras plantado?-decía kuno indignado-tú me prometiste ir a tomar un helado-el chico se cruzó de brazos y ponía cara de enfado, Akane no perdía detalle de lo que hacía su amigo y sonrió

-perdón, es que me sentí mal y me fui antes- mintió, no le daría gusto a saotome de molestar a su amigo-pero a cambio te regalo esto y mis sinceras disculpas-le entrego una pequeña florecita que corto del jardín y él sonrió

-¿sabes? que feliz sería sí tú me quisieras-confesó y ella lo miro

-kuno… tú no me quieres, lo que pasa es q estas confundido pero cuando te enamores de alguien realmente y sea tú gran amor me lo agradecerás- con estas palabras kuno quedó pensativo, tal vez tenía razón pero entonces ¿por qué pensaba tanto en ella?

Las competencias terminaron y la clausura llegó, con ella una fiesta

Realmente todos se veían divertidos menos ranma que hacia hasta lo imposible por escapar de sus tres enamoradas

Mousse estaba recargado en un árbol y veía a lo lejos a shampoo que no dejaba de perseguir a ranma, molesto aventó una rama la cual había jugado entre sus manos las últimas horas

Se escuchó un grito, asustado fue a ver de quién se trataba y sentada entre los arbustos vio a una preciosa chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules grisáceos, la ayudó a levantarse

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto con un tono de preocupación

Ella sonrió

-sí gracias, es qué no sé quién fue el idiota que me aventó esto-molesta mostró la rama que él había lanzado

-¡ah!-exclamo nervioso y ella de nuevo le sonrió

-me llamó Ranko ¿y tú?

-Mousse-contento el pelinegro

-que bien –hubo unos segundos de silencio- pues te toca

-¿cómo?-pregunto confundido

-sí-dijo rodando los ojos divertida- te toca decir algo

Mousse empezó a reír realmente ella era muy agradable y había logrado que olvidara un poco a shampoo

Akane estaba sentada en una banca veía molesta como a lo lejos ranma estaba rodeado de todas esas chicas

Se acomodó de manera que le diera la espalda

-Akane Tendo ¿verdad?- dijo una voz

-¿cómo? - Ella sorprendida volteó para verlo

-¿te llamas Akene?

-sí ¿por qué?

-uhm, por nada- frente a ella estaba Taro con una sonrisa tan arrogante como la de Ranma - ¿quieres?-le ofreció un refresco

-no gracias-negó con la cabeza

-no, no me vas a despreciar ¿verdad?-insistió

-gracias- tomo el refresco y sonrió levante, hubo un silencio incómodo

Por fin Taro rompió el silencio, le pregunto sí tenía un hermano que trabajaba en un almacén

-Sí-respondió ella-tengo un hermano pero no trabaja en un almacén

El comenzó a platicar con ella de todo lo que se le ocurriera pero la chica era muy reservada y se le estaba haciendo muy difícil entablar comunicación con ella hasta que le pregunto que sí le gustaban los animales

-tengo una puerquita -dijo emocionada -y es...

Ella comenzó a hablar y el la veía sonriendo, a ella se le iluminada la cara de felicidad al hablar de su pequeña amiga

Así pasaron gran parte del tiempo riendo y platicando y como siempre ranma no perdía detalle de eso, estaba molesto pero no podía acercarse a ella pues sus tres enamoradas no se lo permitían

Taro se despido y akane camino cruzándose nuevamente con ryoga, el cual la miraba desde hace tiempo pero no tenía el valor de acercarse

Por fin Ranma en un momento de descuido de las chicas se pudo escapar, se escondió y al verlas alejarse salió de su escondía

-por fin-sonrió aliviado y dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor a lo lejos vio a su hermano menor acercarse

-¡ey! ¿Qué tal? ¿A qué hora llegaste Ryoga?

-oh no me di cuenta-respondió avergonzado-pero cuéntame cómo estuvo esto

-bien, estuvo muy bien - sonrió arrogante

-vi a Taro-comentó despreocupado Ryoga-bueno, creo que era el

-¿ah sí?- ranma sobrio forzosamente y cambio el tema-y dime ¿qué tal tú viaje? ¿Todo bien en china?

-bien ya te lo dije-respondió un poco molesto-oye ranma, taro estaba con una chica-dijo regresando al tema

-¿ah sí? –pregunto con fastidio

-y es linda ¿sabes? Parece un ángel

-pues yo tendría cuidado con ella, porque tiene fama de agresiva y creo que de marimacho, yo que tú me alejaría de ella como la peste - Gryoga abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido -nos vemos después - grito el ojiazul alejándose

-maldito Taro, ¿qué ganara?- se preguntaba ranma-no permitiré que se aproveché de esa boba- Subió a su auto y sintió un fuerte olor antes de sentir la vista nublado y cerrar los ojos

Cuando despertó estaba en un cuarto recostado en una cómoda cama

Escucho una voz femenina decir:

-sasuke _retírate_ por qué voy a estar muy ocupada-dijo antes de escucharse una carcajada, era kodahi -¿hiciste lo que te pedí?-pregunto ella

-sí señorita, la champaña está adentro con todo lo que usted dispuso

- ¿dónde está mi hermano? -decía al tiempo que arreglaba su cabello

-el joven, dejo dicho que llegaría tarde

-bien, me retiro

Ranma estaba sorprendido se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana intento abrirla pero estaba trabada, miro a su alrededor y estudio como escaparse, lo único que se le ocurrió fue pararse tras la puerta, apagar la luz y esperar a que kodachi entrara

Cuando ella entro:

-¡ranma mi amor!, pero que impaciente- empezó a gritar al no verlo en la cama- ¡ya se! ¿Quieres jugar? Bueno, lo haremos-comenzó a buscarlo pero al alejarse de la puerta el chico salió corriendo y dejando a kadachi furiosa gritándole

- no huyas yo sé que me amas

Cuando casi alcanzaba la puerta de salida de la casa se encontró con sasuke, su fiel sirviente el cual inútilmente trato de detenerlo ya que ranma lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente

Cuando llego a su casa estaba sumamente molesto, kodachi por su parte enfurecida decía a su sirviente que la próxima vez no le sería tan fácil escapar

Recostada con unos shorts y una pequeña camiseta azul se encontraba ukyo kuonji pensando en su amigo de la infancia

_"que guapo se ha vuelto, y pensar que fuimos muy unidos" – cerro los ojos y se imaginó a ranchan, como ella le llamaba cerca de ella rodeándola con sus musculosos brazos acercando cada vez más su rostro, casi podía oler su varonil fragancia y sentir la mirada anhelante de el en sus labios a centímetros de su boca, ella abrió suavemente sus carnosos labios con el deseo de sentir el tan esperado beso, él se acercó cada vez más, más y más cuando…

-¡ukyo ya está el desayuno!-Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre

-¡nooooooooo!- grito con frustración tapándose la cara con una almohadada y pataleando enfurecida

Los días pasaban muy lentamente, ese día era realmente agradable a pesar de ser invierno, mousse caminaba con un pantalón en color beige, mocasines color café obscuro y un suéter del mismo color, vio como a lo lejos unos niños pequeños jugaban con un cachorro, se veían tan felices y añoro su infancia con sus hermanas mojándose con unas pequeñas pistolas de agua y corriendo alrededor de sus padres cerca del estanque de su casa

Su madre, al momento recordó sus grandes ojos que sus hermanas habían heredado, sobre todo akane… se estremeció con el tierno recuerdo de su madre, como la echaba de menos.

Deseaba correr hacia ella con los brazos levantados y ser cobijado con esos cálidos brazos que jamás sentiría de nuevo

-¡hola guapo!-saludo una melodiosa voz tras el

Mousse giro lentamente

-¡Ranko! ¿Cómo estás?

-¿yo? ¡Muy bien!, gracias- dicho eso uso una coqueta pose y con sus manos barrio toda su figura

Él sonrió, era lo que le agradaba de esa chica le hacía olvidar todas sus desventuras

-¿caminamos juntos?- pregunto el

-¡bueno!-ella sonrió y lo tomo del brazo

Comenzaron a caminar y platicar de cualquier cosa, eso le fascinaba a mousse que con ranko no importaba el tiempo ni las poses ¡que diferente era! Nada parecida a shampoo

Nunca le habían gustado las comparaciones pero con ranko no podría ser de otra forma, inconscientemente siempre era más agradable estar con ella que con shampoo

Se preguntaba ¿qué le había atraído de shampoo? mousse giro la cabeza para que la peliroja no descubriera la pícara sonrisa que reflejaba en su rostro recordando a shampoo cuando entre suspiros y besos le pedía que no se alejara de ella y el obedeciendo se aferraba a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que con sus manos moldeaba el contorno de sus caderas y su cintura

Ella lo besaba con gran intensidad rodeándolo con sus frágiles brazos y acariciando su ancha espalda, sus besos se hacían cada vez más intensos lo mismo que sus carisias, la besaba a lo largo de todo su cuello al mismo tiempo que ella emitía pequeños suspiros y quejidos de placer, el pronunciaba su nombre con una voz ronca y débil, ella le metía las uñas con desesperación cuando sus cuerpos se fundían nuevamente volviéndose uno solo y…

-¿nos podemos sentar aquí?

-¿eh? ¡Ah sí! ¡Claro!-se apresuró a responder mousse con mucho nerviosismo-"¡que torpe soy! Ojala y no se haya dado cuenta"- rogaba interiormente

Ranko hablaba de un paseo que su padre haría con su madre, la miro atentamente y sonrió al ver como ella reía, abría los ojos y hacia pucheros explicando infinidad de cosas que él ya no entendía, Si, como le agradaba esa chica

En esos momentos:

-¡mira shampoo! ¡Ese que está ahí! ¿No es Mousse Tendo?-exclamo una chica señalando al otro lado de la calle, cristina volteo y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, mousse sentado con una chica y no cualquier chica sino con la que había peleado en los vestidores además se veían muy felices,

De pronto aquella chica se levantó y tomándolo del brazo lo jalo levantándolo, ambos reían y ella comenzó a bailarle rodeándolo ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? El jamás reía así con ella

Continuaron caminando y shampoo sin poder contenerse camino con firmeza hacia ellos pero antes de estar cerca su amiga la detuvo tomándola del brazo

-¡no shampoo! ¡No seas torpe! ¿Acaso quieres quedar en ridículo? Él te ama a ti y esa pobre chica no se compara contigo

-si tienes razón, ella es poca cosa comparada conmigo- la chica sonrió con malicia mientras los veía alejarse pensando que tal vez aun no era tiempo de terminar definitivamente con su cachorrito, ya decidiría el momento de desecharlo

Cuando mousse llego a su casa ya era de noche, estaba tranquilo y realmente feliz, era otro y kasumi lo noto sintiéndose también feliz por el

Subió a su habitación recordando la agradable tarde que pasado con ranko, era muy linda, le agradaba todo de ella desde su físico hasta su forma de ser, tan espontánea y sincera pero todavía recordaba a shampoo no podía olvidarla por más esfuerzos que hiciera, la amaba y eso le enfurecía pues veía que shampoo era fría, soberbia y mentirosa todo lo contrario a ranko

_"sería tan fácil amarla"-se dijo pero sabía que shampoo tenía su corazón en sus manos apretándolo con fuerza y causándole un intenso dolor, se maldijo y golpeo con fuerza la pared causándose daño, Sus hermanas escucharon golpes y subieron a ver qué pasaba, abrieron y lo encontraron sosteniendo un bate de béisbol

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Amelia asustada

-nada, tenía la ventana abierta y yo creo que entro un ratón así que lo quise golpear con esto-señaló el bate, kasumi y akane salieron más tranquilas pero nabiki le sonrió

-hermanito, creo que mañana deberías ir a ver al doctor, para ver si no se rompió los dedos el ratón- dijo señalando la mano de su hermano, la cual estaba lastimada y saliendo de la habitación

Notas de autora:

¡Hi, hola, nihao, Namaste!

¡Lamento las faltas de ortografía del capítulo anterior, otra vez no revise bien los nombres! T.T lo se soy un desastre pero repito soy una desesperada distraída de lo peorcito, disculpen si en este me equivoque en algo

Bueno algo que siempre me molesto fue la torpeza y debilidad de akane, al principio se le muestra como una chica fuerte y decidida, seguida por todos y admirada. Con el tiempo todo eso bajo y cambio mucho (a veces sentía que solo ryoga, los amigos de ranma y kuno le hacían caso después de que media escuela la acosaba) así que no la pondré tan débil ¿taro se interesa en ella? Pues sí, ya sé que es raro pero tiene un propósito bien definido (enserio) de hecho es esencial para la trama

En este capítulo ya salió ryoga (pero es hermano de ranma y ranko), trate de apegarme lo más posible a él y su peculiar problemita de orientación, si saldrá mi adorado pchan pero más adelante y si, akane tiene una puerquita ¿Por qué? Pues porque si XD jajaja ok, ok no pero es que me latió más ponerle otra para poner después a pchan como mascota de la familia saotome XD (de hecho pensé en la puerquita rosa que sale en la serie con ryoga combinada con mi perrita) y pues, por ultimo… lo más loco, desquiciado y descabellado… ¿ranko y mousse se gustan? Seguro dirán… ¿Qué? ¿Ósea cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡Nada que ver! pues sí, es cierto, pero como dije la historia era muy individual y era parte de la trama así que ni modo (trato de apegarme lo mejor posible a la serie y sus personalidades pero no tanto, a veces hay que cambiar algunas cositas) u.u

Ahora sí, a responder los review:

ANGIE14: ¡gracias por el review! Significa mucho para mí, me da ánimos de seguir , en este capítulo ya sale ryoga ojala y te guste y no te desilusiones trate de hacerlo lo más apegado al personaje (con todo y bandita amarilla jejeje), a mí también me choca (molesta) que ranma sea un don juan o que parezca una barra gigante de chocolate para que lo sigan tanto mientras la pobre akane sufre pero tengo que poner eso por algo, trato de que sea solo un poquito (pues repito odio eso y si ya es muy visto), espero que sigas leyendo la historia y me digas que te parece

Lo más probable (conociéndome) es que termine rápido de publicar la historia ya que cada semana actualizare de dos a tres capítulos (aunque esta semana quizás sean más) lo que pasa es que ahorita tengo tiempo de sobra pero por lo general no tengo ni un día libre, por eso aprovecho para subirlos (pero ya que me caiga el trabajo escolar dudo actualizar tan rápido)

Y me despido pidiendo un favorsote bien grandototote, inmenso y descomunal (ok ok no ._. ) si les gusta la historia dejen review y sugiéranlo sus amigos, conocidos… etc, etc (ya de perdis su perro XD jajajaja) y si tienen dudas o sugerencias háganmelo saber (ténganme paciencia) no saben como me ayudan con eso, me dan ánimos de seguir con esto ¡gracias de antemano! Y nos leemos luego.

Este capítulo se lo dedicado a Eduardo D y Laura G.

¡Good bye, adiós, sayonara… alvida!

ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, la historia si es mía, por favor no copiarla ¡gracias!

Att: kalpana R.S

**Capítulo 4**

Mousse se sentó en su cama cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar una tonadita rítmica, lo levanto y vio que era shampoo la que lo llamaba, se quedó inmóvil viendo al pequeño aparato que no dejaba de tocar, segundos después todo estaba en silencio, se dejó caer de espaldas en su cómoda cama y cerró los ojos

Se preguntaba ¿cómo había podido ignorar la llamada?, miro a su izquierda viendo el móvil que de nuevo estaba sonando, se dio cuenta que esta vez era un mensaje, no sabía si abrirlo o no, después de unos minutos por fin lo hizo:

_¿Por qué no contestaste? ¿Acaso ya no me amas?_

_En cambio yo estoy esperándote en la bodega abandonada_

_Ya sabes cual, si me quieres tener en tus brazos solo tienes que venir_

_Te espero ansiosa_

_shampoo _

-no lo puedo creer -susurro mousse feliz- me ama y me necesita

Salió rápidamente de su habitación pero antes de llegar a la puerta kasumi lo detuvo

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo sonriendo dulcemente

-¿eh? Yo…por ahí-respondió un poco nervioso- no tardo nada-dijo y salió dando un portazo de su casa dejando a su hermana paralizada

Sus recuerdos se remontaron a cuando fue la primera vez que shampoo y el estuvieron en esa bodega, habían ido en busca de una dirección, los dos caminaban tranquilamente y comenzó a llover, ellos corrieron buscando refugio pero no encontraban ningún lugar donde cubrirse de la lluvia que caía a torrentes

Al fin llegaron a una bodega abandonada, ambos reían incluso ella que odiaba mojarse

-tengo frio- dijo shampoo abrazándose a sí misma

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y el momento hizo lo demás

Mousse se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazo, comenzaron con tiernos besos seguidos de tiernas carisias que poco a poco fueron subiendo de tono hasta llegar al máximo placer, se entregaron con deseo y desesperación

Ella quedo abrazada a el quien la miraba embelesado era una hermosa chica, de enormes y preciosos ojos violetas, largo cabello obscuro y un cuerpo de escándalo

-"que hermosa es"-pensaba el, le dio un tierno beso y ella se levantó para después empezar a vestirse

-no espera, todavía no ha dejado de llover-dijo el chico

-quiero irme a casa y darme un baño, necesito cambiarme de ropa- respondió ella fríamente sin mirarlo-estoy mojada y apesto además no quiero que pienses que tenemos algo

-¿Qué dices?-el no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, apenas minutos antes ella suspiraba en sus brazos mientras él le hacia el amor - shampoo, dime que somos entonces

Ella se echó a reír y le dio un beso en la mejilla

–eres muy lindo pero yo espero algo mas

Y ahora estaba corriendo a su lado con todo el amor que sentía por ella, era consiente que ella lo trataba con mucha crueldad pero el haría que shampoo lo amara al igual que el

La vio donde siempre habían sido sus citas, ella lo vio entrar y corrió hacia el a abrazarlo y besarlo

-espera shampoo yo… - intento decir apartándola de el

-no mousse, te necesito- interrumpió ella entre besos

Ella continúo besándolo y el olvido todas las humillaciones y desprecios perdiéndose en ese momento

Unas horas más tarde cuando se despidió de ella se sentía diferente por alguna extraña razón recordó a ranko

Shampoo sonreía a solas en su recamara, bajo a tomar un vaso de agua a la cocina y recodando el encuentro con mousse, se repetía que todavía no era tiempo de dejarlo, ninguna estúpida niña le iba a ganar, aun no sabía quién era ella pero ya lo descubriría

-¿Qué pasa hermanita? ¿Qué clase de maldad pasa por tu mente diabólica?

-vaya mira quien dice eso- respondió sin mirarlo- tu que no soportas que las personas sean felices- poso sus ojos en el midiéndolo un par de veces, Taro la veía sin interés alguno y sirviéndose también un vaso de agua lo empezó a tomar recargándose en el refrigerador- sabes eres muy guapo y si no fueras mi hermano creo que serias un buen prospecto- él Sonrió a lo que ella le decía - pero para tu desgracia soy tu hermana

-sí, que malo ¿no?-dijo con ironía-por ahora no me interesa nadie

-¿enserio?-pregunto escéptica

-bueno esta una chica, es diferente a las demás, es dulce pero de carácter fuerte, es alguien que me gustaría tener porque precisamente es de las niñas que piensas que las tienes y no las tienes ¿entiendes?

-claro que no- dijo rodando los ojos-es mejor irme a descansar- se levantó y se fue

Taro camino a la sala y observo por la ventana a una pareja que caminaba tomados de las manos, se veían tan felices, el añoraba eso

Recordaba que el en algún momento se había enamorado de una chica muy parecida a akane, era por eso que le llamaba la atención la había amado tanto que cuando el descubrió que ella tenía otro romance no le dijo nada y espero pacientemente para comprobarlo por sí mismo

La siguió por un tiempo y descubrió que efectivamente lo engañaba con alguien que no había visto en su vida, no permitiría que se burlaran de él, así que lo decidió

Un día cuando ellos se encontraban juntos en pleno acto sexual el llego ya preparado mentalmente, con una mirada fría y sumamente tranquilo los encaro

Ella muy asustada lloraba y les suplicaba que la perdonara ¿Cómo podía creerle? Si la veía en la cama desnuda junto a ese tipo

Se acercó a la cama de los amantes y les pidió que se vistieran mientras los amenazaba con una pistola, sabía que era una locura pero no le importaba ya lo había pensado por mucho tiempo y le parecía justo

Ellos asustados lo obedecían sin chistar, cuando salieron del edificio subieron al auto de taro

El chico manejaba mientras Taro desde la parte de la indicaba el camino, ya tenía todo planeado, así transcurrió casi una hora cuando por fin le pidió que se detuviera, la pareja observo a sus alrededores mientras Taro se ponía unos guantes de latex

Era un paisaje boscoso y solitario, todos bajaron del auto, Taro tomo un tubo de metal y se introdujeron por el bosque

Caminaron por un alrededor de diez minutos, el ojivioleta iba detrás de la pareja amenazándolos con el arma, ellos le rogaban y le decían que era una locura lo que hacía pero a él no le importaba, ya lo había decidido y no cambiaría de opinión

De un momento a otro Taro dio un golpe a la cabeza al chico, fue un ruido seco, con la fuerza que había utilizado le rompió el cráneo lo que provoco que ella comenzara a gritar horrorizada e inmediatamente se echara a correr

El chico al ver esto le aventó el tubo de metal a las piernas, eso hizo que la joven inevitablemente cayera al suelo lastimada

Se acercó a la chica quien lloraba y suplicaba por su vida, la veía sin un ápice de sentimientos parecía que incluso lo estaba gozando, y así era, esa maldita le suplicaba llorando a gritos pero él sabía que ya estaba muerta

La levanto del suelo y le comenzó a acariciar el cuello, la apretaba poco a poco y cuando ella casi no respiraba la soltaba, ella aprovechaba para tomar aire y el al ver eso comenzaba de nuevo, disfrutaba torturándola, cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza hasta que por fin la jovencita dejo de respirar

Fue por una pala a su auto, se adentró nuevamente a donde estaban los cuerpos inertes de la pareja y comenzó a cavar un hoyo, cuando vio que la profundidad era adecuada aventó los cuerpos para después cubrirlos con tierra, trato de cubrir sus huellas y se alejó pensando que esos infelices tenían lo que merecían

Ahora la encontraba ella, Akane Tendo, tan hermosa, tan dulce y fiera… tan llena de vida, le agradaba mucho, de hecho desde que la vio su imagen se quedó plasmada en su cerebro

Cuando la vio por primera vez en un festival bailando le recordó a su madre pues a ella le gustaba ese tipo de música además del gran parecido con su ex novia, fue entonces que supo que tenía que ser para el

-hermana, recuerda que mañana es la fiesta- decía kuno a kodachi quien peinaba su obscura y larga cabellera rizada

- si hermano, ya estoy consciente de eso, no te preocupes, sasuke nuestro fiel sirviente se está encargando de todo

-¡ah! No es posible hermana que dejes que nuestro sirviente se encargue de eso-reclamo indignado-me moriría de vergüenza que hagamos el ridículo- en ese instante saco su móvil e hizo una llamada, pidió a la persona del otro lado de la línea que se encargara de lo que faltara -quiero que la fiesta sea en el jardín… si, si, el dinero no es ningún problema- decía arrogante- quiero que todo salga espectacular- colgó y giro para ver a su hermana- ¿ves hermana? Así se hacen las cosas, ahora sí, nuestra fiesta será un éxito

Ella lo veía y bostezaba mientras se retiraba a su habitación dejando a kuno parado, sus pensamientos se enfocaron a la menor de las Tendo, su amor platónico

Sabía en su interior que ella no iba a ceder en su amor pero al menos lo intentaría

-mañana por la noche le pediré que sea mi novia-con este pensamiento salió al jardín a leer pues la lectura era una de sus pasiones junto con la poesía

-¿hola? ¿Quién habla?- respondió kodachi cantarinamente a su celular

-soy Taro- se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

-no te recuerdo- confeso desinteresadamente

-te salve de ser ahogada, bueno realmente tu sabes nadar y lo que hiciste fue una farsa- dijo un poco molesto

-¡ah claro! ¡El chico de los ojos mágicos!-exclamo emocionada e impresionada de que tuviera su número de celular

-mmm gracias, en fin te llamaba para que saliéramos a dar una vuelta a donde tú quieras ¿Qué dices aceptas?

-está bien, te date mi dirección

-no es necesario ya se cual es

-¿ah sí? apropósito ¿Cómo lo sabes? Y ¿Cómo tienes mi número?-pregunto interesada

-paso por ti en una hora-dicho esto colgó ignorando las preguntas de ella dejando a kodachi pensativa

-"es muy guapo pero no dejare a ranma mi amor tan fácilmente"-se levantó perezosamente y comenzó a decidir que ponerse-"apenas tengo tiempo para ponerse más bella de lo que soy" -se decía esto orgullosamente mirándose al espejo

Una hora después taro y kodachi caminaban diciéndose cosas no muy importantes, hablaban mucho bueno… en realidad la que hablo fue ella mientras el chico la escuchaba, hasta cierto punto se identificó con ella

Por fin el tan esperado día llego, la casa de los kuno se veía hermosa, más de lo normal pues había luces de colores por todo el jardín, una fuente danzante que cambiaba de colores se apreciaba al llegar, una gran mesa de cristal con deliciosos bocadillos y una barra donde un joven servía las bebidas todo esto acompañado de un DJ que amenizaba la fiesta

Simplemente todo era perfecto

Ranma estaba acostado en su cama, escuchaba música cuando de pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó sacándole de sus pensamientos

Un minuto más tarde ranko, su hermana gemela entro sonriendo y se paró frente a el

-en la puerta hay un hombre que dice ser el sirviente de kodachi – el joven la miro alarmado esperando que continuara hablando -dice que viene por ti por que la señorita se lo ordenó- dijo esto con burla imitando la voz de sasuke

-¡no puedo creer el descaro que tiene kodachi!, después de lo que pasó y ¡aun así se atreve a querer que valla a esa estúpida fiesta!-exclamó ofendido

-bueno, ¿y entonces?

-no, dile que se largué y que le diga a kodachi que no me moleste

Ranko sonrió y bajo las escaleras sin prisa alguna, al llegar a la puerta le informó a sasuke lo que su hermano había dicho

-discúlpame pero la señorita kodachi me dio indicaciones de que el joven saotome tenía que asistir y yo no puedo desobedecer sus orden...

En ese preciso instante se escuchó una voz masculina tras el que le decía:

-bueno, creo que tendrás que irte sin cumplir esa orden

Ranko y sasuke vieron al causante de la interrupción y la chica sonrió al confirmar sus sospechas de quien era

-¡hola mousse!-exclamo emocionada

-¡hola ranko!

Ranko invito a pasar a mousse ignorando complétame al joven sirviente de los kuno quien de mala gana se dio la vuelta y desapareció ¿y ahora que le diría a la señorita kodachi? seguro se enfurecería con el

Mousse veía nervioso a Ranko pues sabía que había algo que estaba cambiado

Teniéndola tan cerca noto un sutil brillo en sus picaros ojos azules, era algo que jamás había visto antes ni en los ojos de shampoo, tenía una fragancia dulce y adictiva que le resulta muy agradable.

En ese momento deseo decirle lo que sentía, pero ¿Qué sentía exactamente?

Esa tarde cuando estaba con shampoo se dio cuenta que extrañaba a esa bella jovencita de ojos azules, se sintió culpable al besar a la pelimorado, al estar con ella y no con Ranko, deseaba estar con ella y verla sonreír ¿Por qué le había pasado eso?

La respetaba y si, le gustaba mucho, tenía que admitirlo, pero ¿sería capaz de amarla y olvidar a shampoo?, si es que amaba a shampoo pues ya no estaba tan seguro de eso, ¿y si su relación era simplemente deseo? ¿Con ranko sería diferente? estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo

Aunque ni siquiera sabía si a ella le gustaba tanto como a él, realmente deseaba que le correspondiera

-oye ranko ¿y por qué no vamos a la fiesta de los kuno?- pregunto intentando esconder el manojo de nervios que era en ese momento, ella se llevó el dedo índice al mentón y lo pensó por unos segundos

-uhm no lo sé, kodachi no me es grata

-bueno niña linda, recuerda que vas conmigo y yo no te dejare ni un momento a solas ¿Qué me dices? - ella sonrió y él se sorprendió de la seguridad con la que dijo eso, pasaron unos segundos y continuo -Di que sí, por favor- junto las manos en forma de suplica

-bueno, está bien, solo espera unos minutos mientras me arreglo ¿sí?

-claro yo por ti estoy dispuesto a esperar toda mi vida

Ranko subió las escaleras corriendo antes de que el notara el leve sonrojo que le habían causado sus palabras

Ranma desde su habitación escuchaba música sin tan siquiera imaginar lo que ocurría abajo

ukyo junto con otras chicas reía y platicaban de trivialidades, la castaña constantemente miraba a su alrededor en busca de cierto chico de cabello azabache

-¡voy por un refresco! ¿Alguien quiere algo?- grito a causa del fuerte ruido de la música

-¡no, gracias!-gritaron de igual forma algunas de sus amigas y otras solo negaron con la cabeza continuando con su charla alegremente

Camino hacia la barra esquivando algunos chicos y chicas en el camino hasta que finalmente llego

-hola, ¿si me das un refresco de naranja?, por favor –pidió amablemente

-¡claro!-exclamo el joven entregándole el refresco

ukyo tomaba su primer sorbo cuando escucho a otro chico pedir un refresco igual al suyo, le sorprendió ya que la mayoría a su edad prefería bebidas alcohólicas sin poder evitarlo miro al chico del refresco y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que era alto y delgado, muy parecido su ranchan a excepción de los ojos

ryoga la miro y sonrió aunque al hacerlo sus mejillas se sonrojaron pues era muy tímido con las chicas, ella al ver esto le enterneció y le sorprendió que un chico tan guapo hiciera eso

-¡hola!-saludo la ojiazul

-¡hola!

-soy ukyo ¿y tú?-pregunto con una sonrisa curiosa

-me llamo ryoga

-¡ah!

¿Ryoga? ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre? Sabía que conocía a un ryoga o al menos había escuchado de uno pero no recordaba donde, sin darle mucha importancia comenzaron a platicar y casi toda la noche estuvieron juntos pues su amigo de la infancia que al parecer no se había presentado ¿Dónde estaría?

kuno platicaba con una linda chica llamada Mariko, sabía que le interesaba pero a él no le interesaba ella aunque admitía que era bonita y tenía un gran carisma, solo le interesaba akane ¿o no?

-"no es posible que no venga"- pensó con desilusión, se despidió y se fue con el propósito de tomar una botella de agua ya que casi no tomaba alcohol o refrescos

Caminaba muy pensativo internándose en el jardín cuando su fiel amigo canino se le aventaba feliz de verlo pues no habían estado juntos en toda la noche

Sin embargo kuno salió disparado en dirección a los arbustos pues sabía que si lo alcanzaba el perro no dejaría de seguirlo en toda la noche

Cuando creyó que lo había perdido, el canino salió de la nada lamiéndole el rostro desesperado sin importarle las quejas o regaños de su amo, de pronto se detuvo y miro atentamente hacia la derecha, kuno al ver la acción de "cocodrilo" como lo había llamado kodachi volteo para mirar en la misma dirección

¿Acaso era la chica de la libreta? ¡Sí! Era ella, era la chica de la libreta

-"¿pero qué estará haciendo y que tanto anotara?"- se preguntaba acercándose con pasos muy sigilosos por detrás de ella seguido de su fiel amigo

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto en su oído, ella se asustó y dio un brinco estando a punto de caer, la sujeto nuevamente y le sonrió galantemente -¿estás bien?

nabiki tartamudeo algo que el no pudo entender y dándole un fuerte empujón se separó y se echó a correr seguida por la mirada de kuno y su perro cocodrilo

-¿Quién es ella? ya lo averiguare- murmuro kuno sonriendo

Ranko se sentía muy feliz y emocionada y no por la fiesta, pues odiaba a los kuno, era por Mousse ¿sería posible que le gustara al ojiverde?

-¿nos podemos sentar aquí?- dijo el señalando una banca muy alejada del bullicio y ella asintió

Caminaron lentamente y sin prisas hacia allá y comenzaron a conversar de la escuela, música y aficiones, eran muy parecidos en muchas cosas. Mousse la observaba atentamente, el aroma de la joven era ahora más intenso, lo estaba poniendo aún más nervioso el aroma a fresas, precisamente su fruta favorita, en eso chico se pregunta si los labios de ella sabrían a fresa. Realmente se estaba volviendo todo una tortura.

-¿Qué dices si caminamos un poco?- dijo el, ella sonrió levemente y se levantó tomando la mano que él le ofrecía, caminaron unos minutos aun de la mano –te ves hermosa ranko

-gracias, también te ves muy bien mousse- respondió la pequeña pelirroja feliz

De pronto él obedeciendo a sus impulsos se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella lo miraba un poco sonrojada y él sonrió-me encantas

-¿q… que?- tartamudeo avergonzada

-me encantas, cuando ríes, cuando hablas, cuando pones esa carita de espanto- ella lo miro perpleja, pasaron los segundos y ella continuaba con la misma expresión –Ranko… yo, yo…bueno, tú me… me gustas mucho, cada vez pienso más en ti y sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero…– continuo perdiendo su valor al verla exactamente igual, incluso sin parpadear –me gustaría que... que… -comenzó a tartamudear y arranco una flor ofreciéndosela, ella parpadeo un par de veces al tener la florecita frente a ella–¿me aceptas?

-¿Cómo?-pregunto un poco confundida tomando lentamente la flor, no estaba muy segura de entender lo que mousse le decía

El chico sudaba de las manos y sumamente nervioso decidió arriesgarse, la tomo de la cintura y lentamente la atrajo hacia él, ella muerta de nervios trato de no alejarse

-"¡no, no, no puedo creerlo! Me va a besar ¿Qué hago? ¡Dios! ¿Qué hago?"

El joven acerco su cara rápidamente para no perder el poco valor que ya tenía y unió sus labios en un cálido y tierno beso, la tomo de la estrecha cintura sorprendiéndose de que ella no opusiera resistencia alguna correspondiendo la dulce caricia en la cual comprobó que sus labios eran aún mejor que el sabor de las fresas, mejor que los labios de shampoo… al terminar se miraron fijamente

Mousse estaba sumamente feliz y ranko parecía salir de un extraño trance mientras su rostro se torna del mismo color que su cabello. El al ver esto acerco sus labios al oído de la chica susurrándole:

-niña linda, ¿sabes que soy muy feliz por estar a tu lado? Pero no quiero que estés incomoda, dime ranko ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ella se tomó un momento para procesar las palabras de él, momento que pareció eterno para el joven, finalmente sonrió radiante y lo abrazo dándole un fugaz beso en los labios

-¡sí!, ¡sí!, ¡sí! – exclamaba apresurada mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños brinquitos tomándolo de las manos

Ambos rieron emocionados para después abrazarse nuevamente

Notas de autora:

¡Hi, hola, nihao, Namaste!

Okey, capítulo, primero que nada lamento si las cosas entre mousse y ranko fueron muy rápidas pero ya quiero llegar al clímax y no quiero aburrir con tanta miel sobre hojuelas, trato de no aburrirlos (no sé si lo logre o los duerma)obviamente hay muchos cambios en su personalidad pero es por el bien del fic, aquí explico un poquito de kuno y nabiki, otra pareja que me gusta mucho (en lo personal creo que son el uno para el otro y casi no salió en la serie)soy consciente de que cambie un poquito bastante la personalidad de nabiki (como que la hago más dulce y sutil) pero es que se me complico un poquito eso, y por ultimo: si taro y shampoo son hermanos ¿Por qué? Además de sus ojos violetas y de que son chinos (ya que en el manga y la serie el nació en jusenkyo y ella es amazona china) así va la historia, y si taro es un asesino y enfermo psiquiátrico (alguien tenía que ser el malo y no quería poner a kuno de malo además de que le queda muy bien el papel a taro y es muy guapo jajaja) espero haber escrito bien el asesinato, tuve muchas dudas con eso pero solo así quede conforme con la escena, si les gusto comenten, cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia escríbanla

Y ahora sí, ¡juro intentar tardarme más en publicar un capitulo! (nah mentira xD hoy espero publicar otro capítulo)

Sin nada más que decir, me despido ¡hasta la próxima!

¡Good bye, adiós, sayonara… alvida!

ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, la historia si es mía, por favor no copiarla ¡gracias!

Att: kalpana R.S

**Capítulo 5**

Al día siguiente, la mañana era cálida y el sol brillaba

-kasumi ¿Por qué no vamos al parque a comprar unos helados?-pregunto akane aburrida

-no sé, es que no tengo muchas ganas… mejor ve con mousse o nabiki ¿sí?

-es que no hay nadie, además tu casi nunca sales, vamos ¿sí? ¡Por favor! –rogo la peliazul juntando ambas manos en forma de suplica

-¡está bien!-respondió la dulce kasumi

Salieron de la casa y se encaminaron al parque con la extrema lentitud, había niños jugando mientras sus madres platicaban alegremente entre ellas

Akane platicaba y reía con kasumi, se sentaron en una de las bancas unos minutos y la mayor se levanto

-akane, voy a comprar los helados ¿de qué lo vas a querer?

-uhm, de… ¡chocolate con galletas!, por favor

kasumi se fue dejando a su hermana menor quien se puso los audífonos dispuesta a esperar pacientemente a que su hermana regresara

-¡dos helados de chocolate con galletas por favor!- pidió amablemente a la señora de los helados

-sí, claro espere un momento por favor

Mientras la atendía miro despreocupadamente a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver a un joven de lentes caminando tranquilamente con un helado

-¿doctor? –pregunto llamando la atención del chico, el cual al verla se puso tan nervioso que al intentar peinarse el cabello con la mano se hecho todo el helado en la cabeza

Kasumi abrió los ojos sorprendida y ayudo al pobre doctor a limpiarse mientras este avergonzado no dejaba de pedir disculpas

-"¡oh pobrecito!"- se decía kasumi al verlo tan sonrojado y nervioso –doctor, mire siéntese aquí mientras se limpia el cabello –el obedeció sin rechistar y sonrió nervioso

-yo… yo… señorita kasumi disculpe es que… a veces soy muy torpe y…y…

-¡no diga eso doctor! y por favor llámeme solo kasumi

-¡a gracias kasumi!-exclamo emocionado- kasumi ¿gusta un helado?

-no sé, es que… yo

-bueno perdona mi atrevimiento- dicho esto empezó a alejarse con una expresión triste en el rostro.

Ella lo vio alejarse con tristeza y corrió a verlo

-¡doctor Tofu espere!

-¿sí kasumi?- dijo girándose rápidamente ilusionado

-me gustaría un helado de chocolate -el joven sobrio feliz y emocionado

-claro que sí y portador dime Onno y háblame de tú

Kasumi asintió sonrojada y al darse cuenta que el doctor también estaba igual sonrió, se fueron caminando muy plácidamente

Onno le comenzó a platicar que toda su familia se había ido a vivir a provincia y que él vivía sólo

Kasumi hablo de sus hermanos y la requería en que murieron sus padres, estuvieron platicando tan a gusto que cuando la joven se dio cuenta ya habían pasado tres horas y recordó a su hermana

-doctor perdóneme pero me tengo que ir - se apresuró a decir kasumi

-la acompañó

-no es que mi hermana Akane me debe estar esperando- decía muy angustiada

-bueno, no importa yo la acompañó a ver a su hermanita aunque yo creo que ella ya se debió cansar de esperarla y tal vez ya se encuentre en su casa

Kasumi lo pensó un poco, tal vez tenía razón

-kasumi ¿por qué no la llama?

-sí claro- saco su celular y comenzó a marcar a su hermana al móvil

-¿bueno? –contesto al otro lado de la línea

-hola mi vida, perdóname es que me encontré con el doctor Tofu y se me fue el tiempo platicando ¿cómo estas y dónde estás?

-sí ya me sí cuenta que me olvídate y no te preocupes estoy en casa-decía con falsa molestia

-perdón por esto-respondió kasumi avergonzada

-en realidad cuando te fuiste te seguí porque ya no quería el helado de chocolate y me dí cuenta que te pusiste a platicar con el doctor así que decidí darte espacio ¿por qué no te quedas otro rato a platicar con él?

-bueno está bien, adiós-colgó

El. Doctor la veía y no podía dejar de repetirse que tenía una gran suerte por habérsele encontrado

-doctor me tengo que ir

-¿tan pronto?

-sí, lo siento

-kasumi ¿puedo acompañarla a su casa?

-está bien -contesto y comenzó a caminar seguida de onno, el cual no sabía que platicar y vio a una niña con rosas, fue hacia la pequeña vendedora y regreso con kasumi junto con todas las rosas que la niña traía

-doctor por favor- exclamo llevándose las manos a la boca

-dime onno-decía el al mismo tiempo que le entregaba docenas de rosas rojas

Ella estaba sumamente feliz y lo reflejaba en su bello rostro

-¡gracias!... onno, es la primera vez que me regalan flores, ¡son muy lindas gracias!

-¿enserio?-pregunto incrédulo

-sí, bueno mis hermanas y moussel me han regalado pero…

-¡ah que bien que su novio le regale flores! - interrumpió un poco triste y molesto- seguro que deben ser más lindas que estas

kasumi sonrió dulcemente

-no, mousse es mi hermano y yo no Tengo novio

El sonrió ampliamente dando gracias a que aquella joven no tuviera a nadie por el momento, en ese instante al intentar caminar tropiezo y callo

kasumi asustada intento ayudarle pero el al darle la mano accidentalmente la jaló y la tiro a su lado junto con las rosas que permanecían esparcidas en el suelo

El desesperado se levantó y la intento levantar pero cuando al fin lo había logrado, al darse vuelta casi la vuelve a tirar.

Kasumi estaba asustada y sorprendida ¿cómo era posible que fuera tan descuidado?

-¡perdóname kasumi!, ¡no sabes que apenado estoy! -decía esto mientras que se apresuraba a levantar las rosas que yacían regadas en la calle

-"seguro que ya jamás querrá salir conmigo"-pensaba el joven doctor entregándole todas las rosas que había levantado

Ella no decía palabra alguna pero le sonreía divertida negando con la cabeza, el al ver eso comenzó a tartamudear

Tomo una rosa y comenzó a dejarla para después comenzar a comerla, ella miraba conmocionada con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los labios levemente separados

-onno… te estas comiendo la rosa

-¡no! es que dicen que los pétalos son muy saludables ¿sabes? -dijo sonrojado al darse cuenta de su torpeza

-¡sí, claro!- kasumi sonreía nuevamente -yo preparó un guisado suculento de pétalos de rosa- dijo siguiéndole la "broma"

-¿ah sí? ¡Que rico!

El joven colocó sus brazos como sí se abrazara para después peinarse seguido de tomar otra rosa, deshojarla y aventar los pétalos encima de ellos mientras toda la gente los veía sorprendidos y asustados

-¿podemos seguir caminando?

-¡claro perdón!... kasumi, yo sé que es muy prematuro pero... -quedó pensativo y sonrojado-pero… yo… yo… tu, tu… - Todos los intento de el por terminar una frase completa fallaban. Permaneció callado unos segundos ante la mirada expectante de kasumi

-¿sí? dime onno

-¿qué? ¡Ah sí!, yo tengo un perro y muerde

Ella río levemente ante las palabras del joven doctor

-" pero que gracioso es" –pensó la ojiverde

Al llegar a la casa se decidieron y ella entro dos segundos después tocaban a la puerta, kasumi quién no había avanzado más de tres pasos regreso a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con onno

-¿sí? ¡Ah onno!

-¡kasumi!

-¿sí?

-yo... yo... ¿podría hablarte por teléfono?

-sí, clar...

-¡bueno gracias!-dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse

kasumi paralizada y literalmente con la boca abierta lo vio alejarse hasta desaparecer

-"pero...no tiene mi número, yo no se lo di"

Ya en su departamento onno tarareaba feliz una melodía de amor, bailaba y brincaba

-¡vaya que suerte! ¡kasumi ya es mi amiga Y tal vez pueda llegar a ser mi novia!, ¡qué bien creo que mañana le llamare para pedirle que vayamos al lago! Así puedo llevar a Hitler y yo creo le va a gustar, se llevaran muy bien, si, tendré que...-en ese momento recordó al perrito- ¡Hitler! ¡Hitler!- comenzó a gritar pero al no obtener respuesta palideció y recordó que Hitler había quedado esperándolo en el auto cerca de la fuente de sodas

Desesperado salió para ir en busca de su auto… y su perro

-¿qué tal te fue?-pregunto Akane leyendo un libro recostada en su cama cuando kasumi entro a la habitación

-bien -decía la mayor avergonzada

La menor de los Tendo sonrió al ver la actitud de la mayor

-¿te la pasaste bien? ¿De qué platicaron?

-sí, me la pase bien y platicamos de todo, estoy un poco cansada mañana te cuento ¿sí?

-¡claro! Buenas noches-antes de que la mayor saliera Akane la detuvo- kasumi ¿no vas a poner tus rosas en un jarrón con agua? Son muy lindas para que se marchen- pregunto pícaramente, era inocente pero sin duda también era hermana de nabiki

-¡sí claro que sí!- salió y puso las rosas en agua llevándolas a su habitación donde ya a solas Sonreía reviviendo al doctor, pero no podía tener alguna ilusión con el

Ella no podía dejar a su familia, la necesitaban, no podía ilusionarse con él y toda la alegría que reflejaba su rostro antes se había tornado en tristeza

-¡oye akane! –la llamo nabiki

-¿sí?

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-ajá- respondió sin interés

-¿a ti te gusta ranma saotome?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Noooooo!

-¡ah bueno yo pensé!

-¿por qué?

-porque creo q tú sí le interesas ¿sabes?

-¿ah sí? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?- pregunto nerviosa

-sólo lo sé, pero no te preocupes ya no te va a molestar, ya me encargue de eso

Akane abrió los ojos sin poder arrancar la mirada de su hermana mayor

-¿por qué dices eso?

-¡ah bueno! Pues porque le dije a ranma que ni se hiciera ilusiones contigo ya que tú amabas a kuno- dijo descaradamente

-¿qué? ¿Qué le dijiste que yo que? -gritaba mientras se ponía pálida

-¿acaso no lo amas?

-¡Noooooo!

-bueno, tranquila yo creí que amabas a kuno

-¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¿cómo pudiste?- decía exaltada ahora roja de coraje mientras nabiki reía a carcajadas descaradamente por la actitud de su hermana -¡yo no lo amo! ¡Sí lo quiero pero sólo como un gran amigo! - confeso la peliazul molesta por la diversión en el rostro de su hermana -¿cómo pudiste?-grito y salió de la recámara

La castaña dejo de reír, su plan había funcionado -"no, no puede ser que me gusté kuno"-se recostó en su cama de lado en posición fetal y revivió el momento en el que la había sostenido para no dejarla caer y como sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos, tan juntos que juraría haber escuchado los latidos del corazón del rayo azul, incluso se había sonrojado ¡ella! ¡La gran Nabiki Tendo!

Recordó como Sus miradas se cruzaron y como por un segundo deseo que el la besara, ahora ya sabía que a su hermanita no le importaría que kuno fuera algo de ella pero no sabía lo que el sentía por su hermana

Sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco quedándose dormida

-¡eres un estúpido!-gritaba kodachi mientras castigaba con una cachetada a su infeliz sirviente

-pero señorita ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¡El joven saotome no quiso venir! Su hermana me lo dijo además de que le diera el mensaje de que no quería que lo molestara más

-¿ah sí? ¿Eso dijo la estúpida hermana?

-¡no!, ¡no! ¡Eso lo dijo el joven saotome! –se apresuró a aclarar

-¡basta! Ignorante, estúpido, inepto ¡ya me tienes harta! No se cómo mi hermano te tolera…

-pero señorita yo…

-¡lárgate! ¡Lárgate! –gritaba histérica

El joven sirviente salió casi corriendo y temblando de la estancia, unos minutos después llegaba kuno

- ¡hermana la fiesta fue un éxito!- exclamo al entrar a la estancia antes de encontrándose con todo desordenado y ver a su hermana brincando y tirando cosas -oh no, ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

kodachi empezó a gritar y a jalarse el cabello mientras gritaba que era muy desdichada y que prefería morir antes de perder al amor de su vida

-¡el será mío, tiene que ser mío y pobre de aquella que intente separarnos porque Ranma es mi vida y yo soy su más grande amor! ¡Además el moriría por mí! ¿Sabes? ¡No importan que las voces me digan todo lo contrario! ¿Me entendiste hermano? ¡El me ama, me ama! ¿Escucharon eso voces? ¡Me ama, me ama!- decía al borde del llanto, kuno la veía con tristeza

-si hermana, lo sé y creo que tienes razón… -mientras decía esto sacaba un frasquito del cajón de un mueble cercano - ahora ven, ven hermanita-ella se acercó lentamente y el saco dos pastillas del frasco –hermana ¿desde cuándo no tomas tus pastillas?

kodachi lo miro molesta y después las pastillas

-no tengo porque decírtelo- dicho esto se alejó considerablemente de el

-bueno entonces díselo a una de las voces que te hablan ¿sí?

kodachi comenzó a reír histérica y luego quedo callada para después mirar asustada a su izquierda

-son solo tres días, solo tres, solo tres -comenzó a susurrarle a un ser imaginario como si se tratara de un secreto

-¡sasuke!- grito kuno furioso a su sirviente

-dígame señor ¿Qué se le ofrece?- decía humildemente con la mirada en el suelo, presentía que no era nada bueno

-¡sasuke! ¡Te pedí que le recordaras a mi hermana sus pastillas! ¿Por qué desobedeciste? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido?

-¡no!, ¡no joven yo le dije pero la señorita no me hizo caso!, ¡lo juro! –decía con temor intentando no temblar

-¡eres un torpe! –Grito kuno intentando contenerse para no levantarle la mano -¡sostenla!

Sasuke obedeció y kuno le dio el par de pastillas finalmente después de unos minutos kodachi dormía y kuno ya un poco más relajado recordó a la chica de la libreta

Noto que tenía un pequeño lunar cerca de sus labios, los mismos que por un momento estuvo a punto de besar, un lunar casi invisible a no ser que la miraras atentamente

-hay akane perdóname pero creo que mis pensamientos los empieza a tener esa linda chica, ya investigare quien es y cómo se llama… no perderé la oportunidad de besar esos hermosos labios-decía para sí mismo con una leve sonrisa

Los días pasaron y con ellos las tan esperadas posadas, kasumi veía a sus hermanos sonrientes y felices, pensó que tal vez era el mejor momento para planear la cena de navidad y la de fin de año

-¡qué bueno que todos se encuentren aquí! porque quiero que platiquemos de la cena de navidad que será en unos días

-¡yo eso se los dejo a ustedes!- decía mousse

-no querido, lo que yo quiero es que platiquemos si este año vamos a cenar en casa o iremos a un restaurante como los años pasados - todos la miraron atentos y guardaron silencio recordando cómo años atrás su madre era feliz en esas fechas preparando la cena mientras su padre pellizcaba el pavo

-no amor, sal de mi cocina- reía su madre mientras le daba un leve manotazo a su esposo, la mujer tenía un gran parecido con akane, el carácter dulce de kasumi y la astucia de nabiki

Su esposo la abrazaba y besaba, era un hombre muy amable y sentimental, de joven se parecía un poco a mousse… ya en la mesa todos platicaban, reían mientras comían…eran tan felices

-¿y bien que vamos a hacer? –kasumi los saco de sus pensamientos -¿salir o la cena aquí? Decidan

-lo que decidan está bien- dijo Akane mientras se levantaba y se alejaba, lo mismo dijo nabiki no se sentían listas para decidir eso

-¿y tú hermanito? ¿Qué decides?

-yo creo… que ya es tiempo que sea en la casa, me gustaría estar en familia, aquí con ustedes mis hermanitas… como antes, las amo y quiero que sean felices

kasumi lo medito unos momentos, hacía años que no cenaban en casa por el dolor a los recuerdos de sus padres y finalmente dijo:

-bueno creo que es hora de que esta pequeña familia tenga de nuevo su cena en casa

Ukyo estaba en su casa aburridísima

-¿Por qué tenían que ser vacaciones? Ni siquiera sé dónde vive ranchan, aparte las tontas de mis amigas tenían que salir de viaje precisamente en estos días, ¡que coraje!- decía aventando la almohada

Se levantó y se sentó en la ventana para des aburrirse un poco, en esos momentos alguien pasaba ella abrió los ojos y salió corriendo por la puerta trasera de su casa

Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hasta alcanzar al chico que momentos antes había visto pasar

-¡hola ryoga!- decía con una encantadora sonrisa

-¡ah hola! –contesto el, recordaba a la chica, lo que no recordaba era su nombre –"¿Cómo demonios se llama?"

-¿Qué haces por aquí ryoga?- pregunto curiosa

-ah, bueno es que…

-no me digas que vives aquí

-¡no! es que iba al centro y me dijeron que era por aquí

-no que va, tienes que tomar el metro ¿o tienes coche?

Ryoga abrió los ojos y pensó que si manejara seguro estaría en alguna otra ciudad pues siempre se perdía

-no, no tengo

- a mira, si quieres te acompaño… finalmente no tengo nada que hacer y estoy muy aburrida

-está bien, te lo voy a agradecer

Ukyo comenzó a caminar junto a él, cuando él le dijo a ella a donde tenía que ir ella sonrió y le dijo que como era domingo seguramente ese lugar estaría cerrado, los dos rieron

-bueno te invito a comer –dijo el chico de la banda amarilla, ella solo asintió

Empezaron a caminar y ryoga trataba de recordar cómo se llamaba aquella chica al no lograr ningún resultado tuvo que pensar en algo

-tengo una idea –dijo de pronto

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué te parece si tú me escribes tu nombre y tres lugares donde te gustaría ir? ¿Qué me dices?

Ella comenzó a reír y él le paso una hoja de papel y un lapicero, la ojiazul escribió algo y después le regreso el papel y la pluma al chico

_"ah se llama ukyo, que bien"- pensó esto mientras exhalaba un pequeño suspiro de alivio –bueno, iremos a la primera opción ¿qué tal?

-¡sí!-exclamo emocionada la chica

Notas de autora:

¡Hi, hola, nihao, Namaste!

Saben, lo estuve pensando y quiero disculparme por las constantes faltas de ortografía y por olvidar los nombres, no quiero que crean que lo eche a saco roto ¡no es así! Lo juro, es solo que soy desesperada (sé que lo he dicho millones de veces) y medio mousse y estoy miope :p (ok eso no) pero intentare ser más fijada pues me interesa mejorar, principalmente es por eso que estoy aquí ¿no? para expresarme, divertirlos y crecer como escritora (para mejorar) y ahora hablando del capítulo 5… al fin, salió kasumi y el doctor (hurra) jejeje, ya quería que salieran pero todo a su tiempo y como podrán ver kodachi está muy enferma (loca) pero eso no es novedad, espero sea de su agrado y sigan leyendo la historia, comentarios, críticas y sugerencias ya saben dónde :D

Ahora, a contestar los review n.n / (hurra)

rossmary17: gracias por comentar, si taro es muy lindo jeje ojala te siga gustando el fic

Ana09: gracias por el review, significa mucho para mi que tomen el tiempo de comentar n.n

brisaag: gracias por el review, me ayuda a seguir adelante con esto y pues sí, tuve que matar a soun por el bien del fic (lo siento, se que divierte mucho)espero que eso no te desilusione, también creo que shampoo si lo quiere (aunque sea poquito, o un muchito… no se)

rosi ramiez: gracias por el review, significa mucho para mi que te guste espero que sigas leyendo la historia y no te desilusiones

aria: ¡gracias por comentar!, si saldrá más de ranma y akane (lo prometo) y claro de shinosuke (no puede faltar) además de que falta aclarar el por qué se volvió monje, espero te gusten los nuevos capítulos y sigas leyendo el fic

ANGIE14: me dio gusto saber que no dejaste de leer el fic jejeje, veo que te gusta mucho ryoga (¡chócalas! Jajaja) y pues si saldrá toma, lo prometo (y si, sé que es loco pero ranko y mousse se gustan al menos en mi historia, obvio)ahh y tranquila que habrá muuchooo de los celos marca "ranma saotme" (amo hacerlo sufrir un poquito, jeje)ojala te guste este capitulo

Ferchithaa:gracias, tenía dudas respecto a lo de taro, trato de resaltar la relación de kasumi y si sé que es raro lo de ranko y mousse pero efectivamente es por algo, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que te guste este capitulo

Ahora si… esos serían todos ¡gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me levantan el animo :D

¡Good bye, adiós, sayonara… alvida!

ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome

(pd: lamento no haber respondido los review en el anterior capitulo es que no se mucho de esto y me acabo de enterar de aunque tengo que aprobar los comentarios, que raro ¿no? jejeje)


	6. Chapter 6

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, la historia si es mía, por favor no copiarla ¡gracias!**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Capítulo 6**

Ukyo y ryoga comían mientras conversaban, les había costado mucho trabajo llegar al restaurante, habían tardado horas caminando en círculos ya que el chico insistía en conocer el lugar, a ella no le era desagradable su compañía, al contrario se sentía muy a gusto

Ukyo le conto que en la colonia habría una quermes por parte del monasterio y la iglesia para recaudar fondos

-¿te gustaría ir?- pregunto la ojiazul, ryoga acepto y le pidió su celular, ella hizo lo mismo y tiempo después caminaban platicando

-mi familia y yo acabamos de llagar de china

-¿enserio? No lo puedo creer, sabes mi familia es de china y estuvimos viviendo ahí mucho tiempo

-vaya, que coincidencia

Estuvieron todo el día juntos, cuando al atardecer llegaron a la casa de ella

-perdón ukyo, pero es que no sé por qué me pierdo tanto- decía con la cara roja como manzana

-no te preocupes, no me molesto ser tu guía el día de hoy- dijo ella divertida -será mejor que tomes un taxi

-sí, será lo mejor- él sonrió un poco avergonzado

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y ella ya en su recamara recordó la tarde tan placentera que había pasado con aquel chico que era un experto para perderse incluso en el baño

-"no cabe duda que ese chico no tiene sentido de la orientación"-se tapó la boca con las manos reprimiendo la sutil risita que amenazaba con salir de sus labios –"pobre de la chica con la que se case seguro y se equivoca de iglesia o llega tres, cuatro días después"

-¡kasumi! ¡kasumi! –gritaba nabiki dando brincos extasiada

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas querida?

-¡la iglesia va hacer una quermes! ¡Si, si, si! ¡La iglesia va hacer una quermes!

-¿y que con eso querida? Sabes que estoy en la mesa directiva y ya les había dicho a ustedes

-sí, pero lo que tú no sabes es que me dijo el padre que podía cooperarles ese día y acepte

-¿y eso es lo que te pone tan feliz?

-¡claro!, porque me va a dejar un puesto y sabes que eso me conviene

-¡ay no nabiki no te vayas a quedar con los boletos como lo hiciste el año pasado!

-¡no! ¿Cómo crees hermanita? ¡Claro que no!

La castaña salía corriendo dando saltos de felicidad dejando a una kasumi muy preocupada pues sabía que su hermana podía meterse en problemas algún día

-¡hola hermanita!-saludo mousse con una felicidad que no veía desde que sus padres Vivian pues su hermano se había vuelto muy retraído

-¡hola hermanito!

Los dos rieron, el joven la abrazo y le dijo al oído el porqué de su felicidad:

-quiero presentarte a una chica, se llama ranko y es preciosa además de que es mi novia

A ella por un instante perdió su cálida sonrisa pero en fracción de segundos se recupero

-¡claro cariño! Y dime ¿desde cuándo es tu novia?

-uhm, bueno pues ya tiene unos días pero la conozco desde un poco antes- respondió tranquilamente

Ella al oír esto sintió que su cara le ardía y decidió darle la espalda a su hermano pues seguramente era la chica que tanto lo hacía sufrir, pero nabiki le había dicho que no lo quería, entonces ¿Por qué esa muchachita había aceptado a mousse? ¿Qué pretendía con eso? ¿qué juego era ese?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres conocerla? –pregunto mousse sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¡ah! ¡Si claro que sí!

-es que no contestabas ¿Qué sucede hermanita? ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Acaso estas enferma? ¿Te sientes mal? Porque si es así podemos ir al doctor y… -decía preocupado

-no mousse, gracias, en verdad me siento perfecta

-bueno… dime cuando quieras conocerla

-el día que tu dispongas

-¿te molestaría que fuera en la cena de navidad?

-si está bien-dijo regalándole una tierna sonrisa, se despidieron y el chico salió de la cocina dejándola muy pensativa, no quería que lo lastimaran

De pronto tocaron al timbre y ella salió apresuradamente, al abrir se encontró con un chico alto y delgado de anchas espaldas y cabello negro adornado con su característico pañuelo amarillo el cual sostenía un ramo de rosas amarillas

-¡buenos días!- dijo el desconocido

-¡buenos días! ¿Sí? Dígame

-ah estoy buscando a ukyo

-¿ukyo?- kasumi negó con la cabeza y el chico al ver esto le entrego el ramo pensando que no se encontraba

-¿se las puede dar?- pidió amablemente- ¡gracias! Dijo y sin esperar respuesta camino hacia la calle

-¡espera! ¡Ninguna ukyo vive aquí! -le alcanzo a gritar logrando que él se detuviera y volteara a verla con asombro, la joven camino hacia él

-pero me dijo que vivía aquí –dijo al tiempo que le mostraba un papel con una dirección escrita

-pues esa no es esta dirección -kasumi al ver al chico preocupado decidió ayudarlo- esa dirección está a tres colonias al norte- dicho esto le entrego las rosas

En eso, una voz masculina se escuchó y los dos voltearon por dónde provenía

-¡ah que bonito cuadro! Me imagino que este jovencito es tu hermano- decía el doctor quien bajaba del auto con un ramo de rosas igual pero estas en color rojo y un paquete en sus manos

La mayor de los Tendo sonrió divertida al mismo tiempo que explicaba que el chico se había equivocado de dirección, ryoga ya con las flores se despidió y comenzó a alejarse

-no sabe cómo lo siento señorita, espero que no le haya causado problemas con su novio – grito al a lo lejos

Onno rojo como jitomate sonreía torpemente

-perdóneme por venir así sin avisar pero quise llamarla y recordé que no tenía tu número y bueno… ¿Qué quieria? Lo tome de pretexto para verte y traerte esto- decía esto al mismo tiempo que le entregaba las rosas y el paquete

Kasumi los tomo sin borrar su dulce sonrisa y observo el paquete interesada ¿Qué no era…?

-es un postre, bueno me recomendaron esa tienda, dicen que es una de las mejores en repostería y que todo es delicioso, yo… yo… espero que sea cierto –se apresuró a decir el doctor al ver el interés por el paquete

-¡ah gracias! ¿Quisiera pasar un momento?

-¡por supuesto!

Al entrar los dos a la casa la joven abrió el paquete encontrándose con un delicioso pay muy familiar, tal vez demasiado

-¿te parece si probamos esta delicioso pay tipo alemán?

El joven asintió emocionado y ella corto un par de rebanadas

-¿quiere te?

-si por favor

Kasumi sirvió dos tazas y momentos después los dos se encontraban en la sala saboreando el postre con el té de zarzamora

Onno se sentía en un sueño y sin darse cuenta se sentó en una mesita mientras colocaba su te en una mesa imaginaria por lo cual la taza cayó al vacío rompiéndose en cachitos

Ella sorprendida y nerviosa se inclinó al mismo tiempo que el con el propósito de levantar los pedazos rotos de cerámica cuando sus cabezas chocaron

Al mismo tiempo que ella caía sentada el callo sobre ella al intentar ayudarla, ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente como un par de granadas a causa de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, él se movió al mismo tiempo que ella daba la vuelta y tiraba un florero junto con unos adornos que estaban en la mesa lo que casi provoca que la lámpara callera cuando al pararse se sostuvieron del mueble de madera, pero el colmo fue cuando el al intentar ayudarla a levantarse hizo que se sentara en el sofá donde había dejado el plato con el pay

Kasumi soltó un gritito casi inaudible al sentarse, sintió algo muy suave y húmedo, cerró los ojos unos segundos al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido

El pobre doctor al ver lo que había ocasionado comenzó a sudar de vergüenza además de que su cara lo delatara pues estaba más roja que de costumbre

-ka.. kasumi lo siento yo… yo… estoy consciente que si no quieres volver a verme estás en tu derecho pe... perdóname yo… es solo que, yo… mil perdones

Salió hacia la puerta pero de nuevo se equivoco

-esa es la cocina- dijo una sonriente kasumi que reprimía las risitas que amenazan con salir de sus labios, el sumamente avergonzado salió como si fuera un niño reganado a punto de llorar, solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara

-¡onno espera! No te preocupes… a todos nos puede pasar un accidente así- decía intentando confortarlo

–Yo…es solo que, no entiendo por qué soy tan torpe…cuando estoy contigo- susurro lo último pero ella logro escucharlo

-¿te molestaría esperarme unos minutos mientras me cambio de ropa? me gustaría seguir platicando contigo-dijo sinceramente

-¡eso me haría muy feliz kasumi!, te esperare el tiempo que tu decidas-"¿si ya lo hice antes por qué no hacerlo ahora?

Ella subió a su recamara y comenzó a cambiarse, hacia un poco de frio así que se puso una blusa de lana color uva y una falda larga en color café claro

Cuando bajo a la sala no encontró al joven doctor

-¿onno? ¿Dónde estás?

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando de la puerta de la cocina salió el joven doctor usando su pequeño mandil rosa pastel con una escoba en manos, ella al verlo se rio al borde de las lágrimas, se veía tan tierno y gracioso

-"como me gustaría que siempre estuviéramos así, como si fuéramos un perfecto matrimonio"- pensaba el viéndola cariñosamente -¿vamos a caminar?- ella dejo de reír y acepto

Ya en la calle los dos platicaban sus anécdotas de estudiantes, ella no quiso decirle que él era el chico que la ponía tan nervioso cuando era adolecente y el prefirió hacer lo mismo

Cuando kasumi regreso a su casa sus hermanas habían terminado de limpiar el desastre

-¿Qué paso aquí kasumi?- pregunto akane

-¡parece que paso un tornado!-aseguro nabiki

-¡ah! Es que me visito el doctor y…

-¿Qué?- interrumpió akane con los ojos como platos –creo que le gustas ¿verdad nabiki?- pregunto riendo feliz

-¡claro que le gusta nuestra hermana! –Apoyo la mediana de igual forma-si esta mañana fue a la tienda y me compro el pay más caro- al mismo tiempo que señalaba la caja de pay- estaba muy feliz y se puso a decir que quería el postre más delicioso pues quería impresionar a una chica que era el amor de su vida

-¿dijo eso?-preguntaba akane emocionada

-bueno, lo del amor de su vida no lo dijo per ¿apoco no se oye lindo?- las tres rieron

-¿están listas para la quermes?- pregunto kasumi cambiando el tema

-¡sí!-grito nabiki demasiado feliz

-¿akane vas a ayudar al padre?-pregunto kasumi

-no sé, no me dijo que mañana me decía- respondió intentando ocultar su nerviosismo al recordar que shinosuke al ser parte del monasterio podría estar ahí

-bueno entonces creo que será mejor que descansen mañana será otro día- las tres hermanas de despidieron y se fueron a dormir

Ya en su cama kasumi recordaba lo que había pasado con onno y sonreía radiante, era un desastre pero le agradaba

-"no, no me agrada, creo que me gusta, seria sencillo enamorarme de él"- pensó levemente preocupada y de pronto recordó que lo había invitado a la quermes -¡oh no!, espero que no ocasione accidentes

-¡por favor niños apúrense a desayunar que tenemos que irnos a la quermes para organizarnos!-grito kasumi

Momentos después, Akane y nabiki desayunaban aun en pijama con caras de sueño

-niñas apúrense, son las once y el padre las cito a las diez

Las chicas se levantaron y fueron a vestirse para después salir corriendo lo más rápido que podían

-¡no padre yo no quiero estar en la mesa de los besos!-decía nabiki roja de coraje apunto de hacer un berrinche, no era lo que esperaba -¿Por qué yo?

-hija, es que llegaste tarde y esa es la única que sobre, nadie la quiso- explico el padre tratando que tranquilizarla –que te ayude akane

Akane al oír eso abrió los ojos asustada y dijo:

-¿yo? ¡Ah no! Yo no, yo…

-pero hijas miren es…

-no lo siento padre eso sí que no- dicho esto la peliazul salió corriendo dejando a un padre sorprendido, a una nabiki molesta y a una kasumi riendo divertida, no solia huir de los retos o las responsabilidades per cuando era respecto a relacionarse con el sexo opuesto prefería ahorrase la molestia

-ya me las pagaras- murmuraba nabiki entre dientes

-tranquila cariño, no te preocupes, tal vez y termines temprano… eres muy bonita- dijo la mayor giñando el ojo

La castaña comenzó a reír y la abrazo divertida por la imitación, si, sin duda era su hermana

La quermes estaba muy animada y akane estaba sentada escondida atrás de una carpa donde leían el futuro riéndose de lo que le decían a los pobres ingenuos que pasaban a ver su buenaventura mientras comía un algodón de azúcar, en ese momento escucho una voz muy conocida que hablaba con la señora que leía la mano la cual era una gitana de edad madura aunque se podía apreciar que había sido muy hermosa, aún conservaba algo de esa belleza pues era muy bonita además de tener fama de ser muy certera en sus predicciones

-¡gitana! –Gritaba kodachi kuno -léame la mano y dígame que ranma mi amor me ama loca y desesperadamente como yo- akane rodo los ojos molesta al oír eso-¡ vamos gitana dímelo! – puso en la mesa un billete de quinientos yens

La mujer gitana sonrió avariciosamente y tomo el billete al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de la joven

Comenzó a leer su mano y segundos después la soltó como si su piel le quemara, saco de su falda el billete que kodachi le había dado y le dijo que se marchara. Está furiosa gritaba y exigía que hiciera su trabajo, akane estaba sorprendida por la acción ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-señorita, si quieres que te de tu suerte… cambia

-¿Qué?-pregunto ofendida

-empieza a ser diferente y aléjate de un cualquier ojo violeta que veas ya que será tu perdición, estas a tiempo de cambiar tu destino

kodachi comenzó a reír a carcajadas mofándose de sus palabras

-¡sucia gitana! ¿Crees que vas a hacer que tenga miedo?- la miro retadoramente a los ojos-no conoces a kodachi kuno- dicho esto le aventó el billete a la cara de la gitana

Esta enfurecida grito:

-¡tú soberbia será lo que te destruya!, recuerda esto, no pasara un año cuando las piezas se acomodaran como en un tablero de ajedrez. Uno de tus actos te destruirá pues alguien a quien tu dañes se levantara en tu contra y te destruirá- akane sintió un escalofrió, kodachi parecía no sentir nada- terminaras riendo y soñando con lo que pudo ser y no fue

Kodachi sintió que su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar las últimas palabras y tomando valor comenzó a reírse burlonamente de la gitana

-¡todavía no ha nacido la persona que me pueda destruir! Jojojojo –aseguro orgullosa

-te equivocas, esa persona ya nació… ten cuidado jovencita porque sufrirás mucho por el resto de tus días- la mujer sonrió malévolamente

Akane estaba asustada e impresionada, había escuchado todo y decidió que lo mejor sería irse, se levantó después de terminar su último bocado de algodón y salió de su escondite cuando a lo lejos vio a shampoo la cual en ese preciso instante abrazaba cariñosamente a ranma

El joven saotome al verla a lo lejos sonrió levemente sin darse cuenta

-estúpido ¿Cómo se atreve? Se está burlando de mi- murmuro molesta la peliazul

Ranma se acercó a ella aun con shampoo pegada a el

-¡hola niña fea!- saludo el ojiazul mientras la china la miraba con enfado

-¡hola idiota!- respondió ella sin gritar pero con un evidente tono afilado en la voz.

-pensé que estarías en la mesa de los besos ya que solo así puede que te besen- sonrío de una manera casi infantil y comenzó a reír al no obtener respuesta seguido de shampoo ¡se estaban burlando de ella!

-ranma vámonos quiero estar contigo a solas un rato ¿sí?- decía shampoo mientras ponía su mejor cara de ingenuidad

-ay saotome ¡tú siempre tan dulce!- dijo akane con ironía-pues sí, acertaste, me toca ir a la mesa de los besos, así que mejor me voy… adiós-dio la vuelta con una sonrisa fingida y se alejó dejando al chico perplejo

Molesto se quitó de encima a la hermosa china y camino hacia donde vendían los boletos de la mesa de los besos

-lo siento joven pero ya se agotaron- decía la mujer feliz del éxito

ranma estaba furioso ¡como que se habían acabado? ¡Imposible! Bueno, no… para su desgracia sabía que la menor de los Tendo era muy hermosa aunque no lo admitieran sus labios

-¡no puede ser!, señora- contesto intentando contener su malhumor-¡mire bien por favor! Tal vez se equivoco

-no joven, ya no hay… todos los boletos los compro un joven- dicho esto se alejó dejando a un enfurecido ranma, un momento… había dicho un joven ¿uno?

Nabiki sonreía asombrada y aliviada ya que no había ningún chico haciendo fila

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué no tengo a ningún chico haciendo fila?

Volteo a ver y todos los puestos estaban atascados de personas, hasta el de la gitana y eso era decir mucho porque todos le temían a sus predicciones

-"que vergüenza, ni uno"-pensó comenzando a preocuparse, siempre se había considerado una chiba bonita, tal vez no hermosa pero si bonita ¿entonces?, era un gran golpe a su autoestima

En el momento que se levantaba llego kuno y le puso un gigantesco rollo con todos los boletos, ella los vio y después miro al chico, el cual sonreía

-bueno princesa ya no tienes estar prisionera en la torre de tu castillo porque yo tú príncipe te acabo de rescatar-dijo al mismo tiempo que ella sonrió satisfecha

-¿ah sí? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-no soporte que besaras a cualquiera por una insignificante suma, no princesa, cuando tu boca decida ser besada será por quien tu elijas además…

Nabiki lo veía con una radiante sonrisa, bueno ¿ese chico cuando iba a dejar de hablar? Pasaron unos segundos y decidió que ya era hora de callarlo muy a su manera

Levanto las manos y acuno la cara del chico, se acercó rápidamente y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo callo con un cálido y delicado beso al cual el correspondió casi inmediatamente

El beso duro unos minutos cuando al fin ella se separó sonriendo pícaramente

-bueno creo que ya cobraste tus boletos, estamos a mano –dio la vuelta y en ese instante

Kuno la tomo de la mano y la hace girar para después tomar su cintura mientras poco a poco acercaba sus labios a los de ella mientras murmuraba

-eres muy linda princesa, me gustas mucho- dicho esto se adueñó de sus labios, ella correspondió abrazándolo del cuello mientras el chico la abrazaba de la cintura y al mismo tiempo subía una de sus manos acariciando su mejilla

Ranma sentía que toda la sangre le hervía al ver a kuno a lo lejos en la mesa de los besos besando a una chica que no lograba distinguir pero sabía que podría ser Akane y eso era algo que no podía soportar, su cuerpo actuó por impulso y se acercó velozmente a la pareja

Cegado por los celos Jaló a kuno del hombro para propinerle un certero golpe en la cara haciendo que este soltara un quejido y cayera al suelo adolorido

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hola, nihao, Namaste!**

**Ahora sí, aquí es donde ya va tomando un poquito de cuerpo la historia, ya se pueden imaginar un poquito de lo que viene gracias a lo que le dijo la gitana a kodachi y pues puse un poquito de los celos saotome en este capítulo (adoro verlo celoso, sinceramente se lo merece por hacer sufrir a akane) y pues pobre kuno, aunque ya saldrá recompensado jeje**

**Me gusta mucho poner a kasumi, me divierte el doctor (espero que me esté saliendo bien su peculiar personaje y sobre todo el romance con kasumi) también salió un poquito de ryoga y ukyo y ahora no salió el bello taro ni ranko y mousse… ni modo, será al siguiente capítulo jejeje**

**Y por último, contestar los review :D**

**rosi ramiez: hay que bueno, este capítulo ya trata un poquito (tal vez muy poquito pero algo es algo) de ranma y akane y sobre lo de taro y kodachi, si tal para cual jejeje, gracias a ti por leer y comentar**

**ANGIE14: jejeje presentía que eras tú (enserio), si lo hare sufrir un poquito bastante demasiado y pues sí, taro es el chico malo (tal para cual con kodachi jeje) y pues mira, TODOS TODOS no, pero ya lo veras más adelante (lo siento no te puedo adelantar el final u.u) ¡gracias por leer y comentar! **

**rossmary17: gracias espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo :D**

**brisaag: gracias por comentar la historia, ya verás que pasa más adelante con ranma cuando se entere (no puedo adelantar lo siento) :p **

**gabymiyako chan: si lo sé yo tambien amo esa parejita, siempre me dio curiosidad y ya pronto saldrá shinosuke (bueno tal vez no taaan pronto, pero prometo que si saldrá n.n)**

**arleth: vaya otra fan de ryoga (hurra) jeje gracias por el apoyo n.n**

**justice: si lo sé, ¡todos me lo dicen! Ahhhh lo siento T.T sé que los pongo poquito pero tratare de arreglarlo y si quería actualizar hoy más temprano pero Sali y pues… como sea aquí está el nuevo capi, ojala te guste y gracias por leer **

**¡Good bye, sayonara… alvida!**

**ATT: kalpana R Saotome**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, la historia si es mía, por favor no copiarla ¡gracias!**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Capítulo 7**

Nabiki comenzó a gritarle a ranma y este confundido al ver a la castaña y no a la peliazul se agacho para ayudar a kuno a levantarse

-perdóname, yo creí que… que era otra persona- dijo avergonzado y se fue

La busco por todos lados pero no lograba encontrarla ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar el sorprenderse de sí mismo, estaba peor que un león enjaulado ¿desde cuándo una chica podía causar eso en él?

De pronto shampoo llegó corriendo tras el ojiazul y lo abrazo nuevamente, el chico no estaba de humor al contrario estaba muy molesto como para ser sutil

-shampoo suéltame portador

-¿por qué te portas tan grosero conmigo? ¿Que acaso no ves que yo te amo?

-tu no me amas

-claro que sí, te amo

-lo siento mucho pero yo no te amo y en ningún momento te di esperanzas para que tú creyeras que sentía algo por ti

-no, tú me amas y terminaras aceptándolo- insistió shampoo para después robarle un rápido y fugas beso en los labios

Akane quedo paralizada ante lo que estaba pasando, ella no lo podía creer, sintió que su corazón se destrozaba en pedacitos y lo único en lo que logró reaccionar fue en murmurar un:

-ranma - y salió corriendo

Tarde reacciono ranma cuando Akane ya se había marchado rumbo a casa o donde fuera, lejos de él, completamente desilusionada.

Se deshizo de los brazos de shampoo y corrió desesperado para buscarla, mientras tanto Akane corría sin rumbo escondiéndose entre los diversos puestos y la gente, sin saber a dónde ir, no quería preguntas ni comentarios estúpidos de su familia así que decidió dar vueltas sin sentido pensando en lo que había acabado de ocurrir y recordando cada momento que había pasado con él desde que lo conoció esa atracción que ocultamente sintió desde el primer día en que lo vio y esa emoción que inundaba su corazón cada vez que lo veía, corría intentando contener la rabia y la tristeza que la inundaban cuando…

-¿qué pasa? ¿Alguien te molesta?-preguntaron detrás de ella

Akane giro asustada y vio a Taro sonriéndole, ella correspondió su sonrisa negando con la cabeza

-¿segura?

-sí, es que... es sólo que... no tiene importancia

-bien… te invitó un helado, palomitas de maíz o lo que quieras ¿qué dices?

-no gracias-respondió la peliazul casi al mismo tiempo que el terminaba de hablar

-¿por qué siempre me dices que no cuando quiero ser amable?

La chica se puso roja de vergüenza

-no es eso es solo que estoy un poco cansada y bueno… mejor después

-está bien niña

Al escuchar eso no pudo evitar recordar a ranma ¿Cómo era posible que besara a esa chica? Seguramente era su novia

-"siempre me pasa esto, primero me shinosuke y ahora saotome, y yo de boba haciéndome ilusiones creyendo que le interesaba ¿pero por qué me duele tanto esto? Si no es nada mío es un tonto, un… "

-¿Qué pasa akane? Creo que no has escuchado lo que te he dicho, casi puedo jurar que ni recordabas que estoy aquí

-perdóname taro ¿Qué decías?

-¿Qué te parece si mejor nos vamos a caminar a otro lado?

La menor de los Tendo quedo pensativa y finalmente acepto, si era lo mejor, irse y dejar a ese tonto feliz con su novia

-¡mi amor! Ya estoy aquí, no sufras más por mi ausencia-decía kodachi mientras lo abrazaba de un brazo intentando robarle un beso

-¿Qué te pasa estúpida? ¡Déjalo! ¿Qué no ves que no te tolera?...vámonos -decía shampoo mientras lo jalaba del otro brazo

-¡no quiero irme con ninguna de ustedes! ¿Me entendieron?-grito el perdiendo toda la paciencia

-mira lo que hiciste, ya mi amor se enojó, pero no te preocupes que esta proletaria se ve ir en este momento-diciendo esto le grito a su fiel sirviente-¡sasuke!- el joven corrió y a punto estuvo de caer por llegar a prisa- sasuke, llévate a esta proletaria y si te gusta ya sabes que hacer-el miro sorprendido a la bella jovencita frente a él no muy seguro de obedecer- ¿pero qué esperas inútil? ¡Largo!

Este dudoso se acercó a shampoo lentamente la cual retrocedió y grito furiosa:

-¡ni se te ocurra tocarme imbécil!

Cuando ambas buscaron a ranma con la mirada descubrieron que ya no estaba, había escapado

Ranma había logrado quitarse de encima a esas fastidiosa y ahora recorría todo el lugar tratando sin éxito de encontrar a Akanea para ofrecerle una explicación y aunque él sabía que no se las escucharía él se sentía en la obligación de dárselas. No sabía por qué le importaba tanto lo que pensara de el pero desde el día que la conoció la imagen de la chica se había aferrado a él y no sabía muy bien el por qué estaba tan atraído a esa niñita

-¿akane dónde estás?, no puedo tener tan mala suerte… vio cuando shampoo me beso

-creo que fue lo mejor el venir al cine-decía risueña ranko tomando del brazo a mousse

-así es hermosa- decía esto mientras le daba un beso

Ranko estaba empezando a preocuparse, extrañaba cada vez más al chico de gafas, estuvieron viendo la película de terror y siempre que se asustaba el la abrazaba y la hacía sentir segura, era tan dulce, tan perfecto que sus sentidos le decían que tuviera cuidado y no se enamorara de el pero es solo que…

-¿Por qué tienes esa carita de preocupación?

-no. Por nada

-¿te molesto que te besara? –pregunto algo preocupado

-¡no! ¿Cómo crees? Nunca me molestaría- deslizo sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico y acerco sus labios a los de él sellándolos en un tierno beso

-cada vez te quiero más-dijo mousse sinceramente

-y yo a ti- confeso la peliroja

-¡kasumi buenas tardes!- saludo nervioso el doctor

-¡ah hola doctor!

-¿en qué quedamos?

-ah sí onno, disculpa… a veces lo olvido, que bien que llega ¿Qué te parece?- el recorrió con la mirada el lugar lleno de colores y risa y después la miro a ella, era tan hermosa

-hermosa…. Digo, hermoso a… aquí, eh ah… tengo dinero por sí quiere algo

-no muchas gracias

-de verdad kasumi, pide y sí quieres te compró todo el carrito de algodón de azúcar... o el de las palomitas ¡o ya se! El de las hamburguesas -ella río divertida por el comentario pensando que se trataba de una broma pero lo que no sabía era que él era capaz de hacerlo para tenerla feliz

-no onno, gracias... mejor demos una vuelta y platiquemos ¿sí?

Antes de que el hombre contestara en ese momento el celular de ella comenzó a vibrar, ella leyó el mensaje y sonrió

-¿su novio kasumi?-pregunto muy interesado el doctor

-no ¿recuerdas que no tengo novio?

-ah que bueno, a propósito... ¿me podrías dar tú número de celular?

-claro

Ambos intercambiaron números de celular y después comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente y sin prisa tomaron un refresco

-me gustaría invitarte a cenar el día que gustes kasumi- decía sonrojado el doctor

-mejor ¿qué te parece sí vas a cenar el día de navidad en casa?

-¿pero no se molestaban tú hermano y tus hermanas?

-claro que no ¿qué dices?

-claro, que feliz sería de estar contigo- grito y súbitamente se sonrojo al darse cuenta de sus palabras-digo, contigo y tú... tú familia-río nerviosamente

-está bien

-gracias

-"no puede ser, ryoga no ha llegado a la quermes y ya tiene rato que comenzó"-pensaba ukyo molesta cuando vio a su ranchan entre la multitud -¡hola ranchan!-grito feliz agitando su mano en el aire y con una radiante sonrisa se aproximó al chico el cual sólo pudo murmurar un:

-no puede ser-intento sonreír pero la chica noto su desagrado

-¿qué pasa ranchan? ¿No te gusto verme?

-no... Digo, sí claro que sí ¿cómo estás uchan?

-bien ¿y tú?

-¡pues muy bien!-dijo de pésimo humor -pero dime, uchan... ¿qué haces aquí sí la fiesta es allá?

-es que acabó de llegar pero creo que mejor me voy a casa, ¿y tú a dónde vas?

Ranma la vio pensativo ¿qué no ya eran suficientes incidentes? ¿ukyo sería uno más? No, definitivamente no necesitaba hablar con akane urgentemente

-¿yo? Creo que regresare adentro, después nos vemos ¿sí?-dio media vuelta casi sintiéndose victorioso de haberse deshecho de ella hasta que...

-¡te acompañó!

-¿qué? Pe...Pero... ¡dijiste que ya te ibas! -decía el ojiazul nervioso

-bueno, ¡pero mejor te acompañó!-dijo cantarinamente abrazando afectuosamente el brazo del chico y comenzaron a caminar

El comenzó a formar un rápido y sencillo plan para perder a la chica

-uchan ¿podrías comprarme unas palomitas?-decía al tiempo que le extendía un billete -yo te espero aquí

-¡oh no ranchan! ¡Yo te las regalo!

Dicho esto corrió feliz a formarse

-"perdón uchan, pero necesito ver a akane ¿dónde vivirá?... ¡ya se!"-corrió a la mesa de los besos donde sabía se encontraba nabiki

Nabiki estaba sentada ayudando a kuno que no dejaba de quejarse como un bebe

-¡es que me duele aquí!-decía señalando se mejilla recibiendo un dulce beso de ella en ese lugar-y aquí -ahora señalaba su boca mientras la atraía hacia él y besaba sus labios

-¡nabiki!-grito ranma y ellos se apartaron

-¿qué quieres? -respondió molesta

-¿puedo hablar contigo?

-no

-pero...

-no

-¡es de negocios!

Al oír eso apartó la vista de kuno y fue hacia ranma

-regreso pronto, no te vayas-dijo al rayo azul quién veía la escena molesto-dime rápido que estoy ocupada y esto te va a costar lo doble por haber golpeado a kuno baby

-¿en dónde vive akane? Porque sí sabes, ¿no? -"di que sí, por favor"

-¿para que la quieres? -pregunto sonriendo pícaramente

-mira yo te voy a pagar la información y no tengo por qué decirte lo demás ¿sabes o no?

Nabiki pensaba rápidamente que decir y cuanto cobrar

-sí, te lo digo por cinco mil yens

El chico entre cerro los ojos y apretó la boca

-bien, aquí los tienes-le entrego unos billetes –ahora habla

-¡gracias Taro!

-¿por qué me las das akane?

-por sacarme de la quermes, me estaba asfixiando

-¿ah sí? Se veía muy animada pero que bien que llegara a tú rescate

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro

-"¿cómo pude creer que le interesaba? Se besó con esa chica... ¿por qué me molesta tanto?"

-akane entonces ¿qué dices?-Taro la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿qué?

-que sí vamos al cine, me gustaría ver una película que me recomendaron

Ella lo veía y se decía que era mejor mantener un límite de cual él no tendría que pasar

-"no quiero que piense otra cosa que no es" -gracias taro pero es mejor que nos quedemos aquí, no tengo muchas ganas de salir y gracias por el refresco

Taro entre cerro sus exóticos ojos violetas y después puso su mejor sonrisa

-bueno niña lo que mandes obedezco y dime ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-bueno, me encantan las artes marciales y andar en moto...mi hermano y yo salíamos una vez al menos por semana, era muy emocionante sentir la velocidad y el aire golpeando tú rostro ¡era algo increíble!-recordó mientras sus ojos brillaban- sólo que a mi hermana mayor no le gusta que hagamos eso y es por eso que ya no lo hacemos-su frágil rostro se tornó un poco triste

-debes quererla mucho para renunciar a algo que te apasiona tanto, ¿verdad?

-no, no la quiero-dijo muy segura llamando la atención de el- la amo - afirmo -la amo más que a mi propia vida, es como mi segunda madre… sí le pasará algo no sé qué haría

-bueno entonces creo que es mejor que te regrese a tú casa sana y salva-dijo mirándolo intensamente

Ella desvío su mirada terracota de la violácea de el

-sí... creo que es lo mejor, ya es muy tarde y... -no pudo terminar cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar -¿bueno?

-¿mi vida? ¿Dónde estás?-decía kasumi al otro lado de la línea

-un amigo me invitó a al parque

-oh, bueno, está bien es sólo que no te vi en la quermes

-si lo siento, es que me estaba aburriendo pero estoy bien, no te preocupes ¿tú ya estás en la casa?

-no, estoy con el padre y creo que voy a tardar un poco más, te veo en casa después ¿sí?

-claro, cuídate mucho, te amo

-tú cuídate más también te amo

Ambas terminaron la llamada

-se ve que se quieren mucho-dijo el muchacho

-si kasumi es como mi mamá nos cuida desde que éramos pequeños-confesó con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza al recordar el motivo de sus cuidados-también tengo otra hermana y un hermano

-¿y tus padres?

-ellos... murieron

-lo siento...

-no importa –dijo demasiado seria -¿y tú que cuentas de tú vida?

-uhm...tengo una hermana que es muy caprichosa, estuvo estudiando en un internado

-¿un internado?

-sí, cuando nuestros padres se divorciaron no quiso vivir con ninguno de los dos, mi padre se enfocaba en los negocios y en mujeres, era un pervertido-confesó con un poco de rencor

-¿y tú mamá?

-bueno, ella era muy dulce, hermosa y decidida sin embargo... amaba a mi padre y estuvo deprimida mucho tiempo, yo decidí vivir con ella, fueron los años más felices de mi vida hasta que murió-los ojos del muchacho se perdieron en un punto fijo mostrando todavía dolor en sus ojos

-lo siento

-no importa-ambos sonrieron amargamente- pero dejémonos de cosas tristes ¿sí?, mejor dime ¿qué música te gusta?

Akane sonrió emocionada olvidando la dolorosa conversación anterior

-tal vez te sorprendas un poco y no pobres entenderme pero ya lo comprenderás después de que te explique... amo la música china, su ropa, sus bailes ¡todo lo relacionado a china! Es tan mágico, tal vez algún día lo visité, es mi ilusión conocer sus creencias, sus costumbres, convivir con su gente y conocer sus lugares sería inigualable... quisiera vivir por un tiempo o definitivamente allá

Taro la miro con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa

-¿dejarías tú país?

- no lo se

-¿te gustaría casarte con un chino?

La peliazul quedó pensaría recordando a cierto chico arrogante de ojos azul grisáceos y cabello azabache y después de un par de minutos volteo a ver a su acompañante

-sólo sí lo amara, no lo duraría

Taro sonrío complacido por la respuesta y continuo preguntando

-¿y tú familia?

-me los llevaría, no los dejaría por nada del mundo- dijo con un toque infantil que le encanto al muchacho

-¿y crees que te seguirían?

-bueno, yo... no lo sé-confesó con tristeza mirando al suelo

-afortunadamente no cuentas con ningún chino que te lo pida ¿o sí?

-claro que no- respondió firmemente

Finalmente llegaron a la casa, se despidió de taro y entro, todo era silencio

-¡ya llegué familia! ¿Hay alguien en casa? -miro a su alrededor buscando y al no obtener respuesta se dirigió a la cocina y tomo una manzana camino de regreso a la sala de estar y subió un poco las escaleras cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta

Corrió con una sonrisa pensando que sería alguno de sus hermanos pero al abrir la puerta esa sonrisa desapareció

Parado frente al marco de la puerta estaba ranma con la cara descompuesta y sus característicos ojos obscurecidos como si estuviese ocurriendo una terrible tormenta dentro de ellos

-¿qué relación tienes con Taro?-le pregunto sin rodeos sorprendiendo a la joven, los había visto despedirse y tuvo que hacer acopio de su mayor cordura para no cometer una locura, realmente intentaba contener la rabia que sentía sin mucho éxito

Ella permaneció paralizada sin entender muy bien la actitud y la pregunta del pelinegro

-¡contéstame!-grito perdiendo la paciencia causándole un escalofrió a la jovencita quién ahora lo veía furiosa y se negaba a contestar para no soltarle unas cuantas groserías por su comportamiento ¿Qué derecho tenía sobre ella para preguntar eso? -¡contéstame maldita sea!-grito con más fuerza al tiempo que la tomaba de los hombros con fuerza

-¿qué carajos te importa?-grito ella molesta y a la defensiva tratando de soltarse del agarré, no permitiría que la tratara así en su propia casa ni que se burlara de ella

-¡sí me importa!-grito el sin pensar

-¿ah sí? ¿Por qué?-reclamó ella haciéndolo consiente de sus palabras, había hablado sin pensar… como era su costumbre, todo se estaba saliendo de control

-por qué... –guardo silencio unos segundos mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas -Taro es un tramposo… es malo para ti

-no me importa lo que pienses, no te metas en mi vida, sí taro es malo o no eso es cosa que a ti no te importa saotome, es mi vida ¡mía!

-¡tienes razón! ¡No me importa!, además no creo que taro quiera algo en serio con una niña tan horrible, poco femenina y torpe ¡como tú! -exclamo intencionalmente con veneno en sus palabras, tenía que lastimarla tanto como ella lo había lastimado a el

-¡eres un idiota!-reclamó ella totalmente herida -pues yo creo que taro no piensa eso y no tienes por qué meterte en mi vida, ¡no eres ni mi amigo!

Ranma aflojo su agarre y ella aprovecho para separarse violentamente, dio la media vuelta, entro a la casa y cerró la puerta en la cara del ojiazul

Akane Comenzó a caminar casi haciendo hoyos en el suelo

-¡akane! ¡Ábreme! –Reclamaba el joven tras la puerta pero ella continuo su camino ignorándolo hasta que de pronto escucho fuertes golpes en la puerta- ¡ábreme o te juro que tiro la puerta! ¡Tú decides abre!

Ella se paralizo ante la amenaza, sonaba tan real, se escuchaba tan molesto, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no simplemente la dejaba en paz?

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hola, nihao, Namaste!**

**Bueno, quería actualizar antes pero Sali y acabo de llegar pero por lo menos actualice ¿no? (y como de costumbre dos capítulos) espero que les gusten y bueno, sé que todos querían más de ranma y akane (trate de poner un poquito más de ellos aquí pero es solo que a veces (siempre) no soy consciente de cuanto escribo de cada uno, tiendo a intentar ser equitativa y no olvidar a ninguno), así que hice esto, no sé si salió la escenita de celos o la sobre cargue pero aquí está (¿Qué tal salió? ¿Fue demasiado? :s) pero bueno, ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo? Lo sabrán mañana (espero) a la misma hora (ok no, ojala antes) y otra vez gracias a los que leen mi historia, a los que me tienen paciencia y a los que me dejan sus review :3 (y a los que hacen las 3jeje) Quejas, dudas y comentarios ya saben dónde :D**

**¡Good bye, sayonara… alvida!**

**ATT: kalpana R Saotome**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, la historia si es mía, por favor no copiarla ¡gracias!**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Capítulo 8**

Los golpes seguían, la chica permanecía estática viendo la puerta sin saber si abrir o ignorarlo, por fin se decidió por lo segundo y dio la vuelta lentamente comenzando a caminar

-akane es la última oportunidad… o rompo la puerta-nuevamente ella detuvo su marcha sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, realmente se oía enfurecido

Los golpes se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y ella asustada corrió a la ventana y lo que vio la decidió a abrir la puerta pues ranma se encontraba tomando impulso dispuesto a cumplir con su amenaza

-¿qué haces idiota? ¡Cállate que mis vecinos le van a decir a mi hermana!

-contéstame entonces, ¿te gusta taro?

Ella quedo pensativa, el chico sin duda era guapo pero no le interesaba aunque…era el momento de desquitarse de él, se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata además ¿en qué le afectaría? Si tenía novia, Seguro ni le importaría… pero ella no era así, no podía decirle que si

Ranma estaba casi completamente fuera de sí, no soportaba el silencio de akane, ¿eso quería decir que si o que no?…

-¡contéstame!- ella seguía sin responder, le miraba algo asustada y dudosa. Nunca había visto esa mirada tan terrorífica, nunca imagino ver a ranma así con ella, no lo entendía… el nuevamente la tomo de los hombros, intentaba tranquilizarte pero era casi imposible, los celos, el orgullo, el miedo. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto ella? ¡ranma saotome nunca había estado celoso! ¡Nunca! - Mira, akane… me estoy hartando de esto. Contéstame. ¿Te gusta?

Sus ojos mar permanecían clavados sobre los tierra de ella, pasaron unos segundos mirándose el uno al otro hasta que poco a poco el desvió la mirada a los labios de ella, se veían muy tentadores… la furia había desaparecido como por arte de magia, ahora ante ella estaba una intensa y dulce mirada, lo cual le hizo dar un liguero respingo

Sus manos se deslizaron por los pequeños y frágiles brazos desviándose a su estrecha cintura apoderándose de esta entre sus fuertes manos, la chica tembló un poco sabiendo que era imposible escapar.

- Ni se te ocurra hacerme daño- dijo tratando de sonar segura pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas

– nunca lo haría

Dijo el joven acercándose un poco a su rostro sin despegar su mirada cobalto de los labios de ella... ¿la intentaba besar?...

-¿q…que haces?

-ayudarte a responder- ella se puso nerviosa al oír eso ¿Qué significaba? , por inercia cerró los ojos esperando el ansiado beso

Nada encajaba en su lugar. El comportamiento de ranma era de lo menos común, jamás había sentido algo parecido, ni con shinosuke… parecía que realmente le importaba, parecía que… sentía algo por ella…

El vio como akane cerraba sus ojos mostrando sus largas y espesas pestañas, se acercó un poco más, sin perder atención de su objetivo, solo quedaban unos pocos milímetros para besarla, estaba ansioso y su corazón latía acelerado, se remojo inconscientemente los labios pues se le habían resecado y sus manos le temblaban ¡como lograba alterarlo!

- no, no te acerques… déjame tranquila… - la furia reprimida y el amor luchaban por salir de sí misma a través de las palabras, por un lado deseaba que ignorara su negativa y al mismo tiempo rogaba que la soltara y se fuera, que jamás regresara… y de pronto aquella imagen de el con shampoo apareció en cabeza ¡lo había olvidado!

Ella roja de coraje lo empujó dándole una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que su mano quedara plasmada en su mejilla ¡intentaba burlarse de ella!

-¡estúpido! ¿Cómo te atreves a querer besarme? Después de besar a shampoo

-¿Qué?- pregunto el aun aturdido por lo que segundos antes estuvo a punto de ocurrir -no, no fue así… déjame explicarte

-no tienes por qué explicarme nada… es tu vida, vívela como quieras y déjame vivir la mía, lárgate de aquí, ¡no quiero verte nunca!

-pero yo no…

-y si vuelves a intentar tirar la puerta llamo a la policía, ¡déjame tranquila y vete con ella!-Grito con rabia mientras entraba a la casa y azotaba la puerta en su cara haciéndole cerrar los ojos y dar un leve respingo ¿Qué había sucedido?

Segundos después ranma seguía en la misma posición, desconcertado... Jamás... JAMÁS había visto tan furiosa a akane. Y luego pensó en una posibilidad de que... tal vez, quizá ella… ¡estuviera celosa! tanto o más que él, ¿sería posible? Sabía que ella también había deseado besarlo, lo sentía…

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se alejó de la casa, dejaría las cosas así… por ahora, ni taro ni el tal shinosuke le ganaría

-¿hola?

-¿ukyo? Habla ryoga

-¡ah sí!, ¡qué bien que me dejaste plantada! si no querías venir solo debiste decirlo

-¡no,no,no! Yo sé que no me lo vas a creer pero…si quería ir pero… pero… me perdí, de hecho ahora no se ni dónde estoy- decía el chico avergonzado al otro lado de la línea, hubo un largo silencio incomodo-créeme

Ukyo quedo pensativa y recordó que podía ser verdad, era lógico en el

-bueno, está bien, te creo ¿Dónde dices que estas?

-que no se

-ah, pues mejor pregunta… oh ya se, mejor toma un taxi y dales tu dirección

-¿un taxi?... uhm bueno…oye ukyo ayer fui a buscarte

-¿de verdad? ¿A qué hora? Porque yo estuve aquí todo el día

-si bueno pero es que también me perdí

La ojiazul sorprendida se tapó la boca

-no te preocupes, ¿Qué tal si me llamas cuando estés en tu casa?

-está bien, oye ¿nos vemos mañana?

-ah no lo sé es que….

-sí, tienes razón de no querer verme- dijo tristemente

-¡no ryogal! No es eso, bueno está bien nos vemos mañana donde tú digas-se apresuró a decir-"después de todo el chico es lindo y me cae bien"-pensaba ukyo

kasumi llegó a su casa y se preparó un te

-que tonta soy, ¿cómo puedo estar enamorándome del onno?, no puedo hacer eso- se reprimió mentalmente-creo que después de navidad lo dejare de ver definitivamente

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Creo que mi suerte está cambiando! Tengo un buen trabajo, un departamento, un auto y un perro que es mío...una cuenta de ahorros y muy pronto... kasumi será mi novia y prometida-onno sonrió bobaliconamente soñando con el momento en que fuera su novia

parada en su cosina con una espatula en manos ukyo no dejaba de pensar que su amigo de la infancia estaba muy cambiado con ella

_"en china me buscaba y éramos inseparables, me prometió que siempre me cuidaría y después de todo soy su prometida… tiene que cumplir su palabra, ¿Cómo fue capaz de dejarme en la quermes?, esto debe de tener una explicación lógica…tal vez lo llamaron por teléfono diciendo que su mama esta grave o su papa sufrió un accidente, si eso debe ser…él no me dejaría así, no"- dio un largo suspiro mientras le daba vuelta a su okonomiyaki, era muy buena cocinera

-¡Estúpida loca!-gritaba shampoo al recordar a kodachi la cual se había atrevido a decirle que ranma la amaba y habían estado a punto de consumar su amor mientras reía estrepitosamente y peor aún ¡la había amenazado!- pero no sabe con quién se mete, se va arrepentir…maldita loca, no voy a dejar a ranma hasta que me ama y suplique por estar conmigo

Tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar un numero pero nadie contestaba, volvió a marcar pero nada

-¡ah no! Tu no me vas a ignorar –gruño malhumorada e irritada -harás lo que yo quiera y en este momento necesito relajarme y olvidar este trago amargo –comenzó a escribir un mensaje en su celular y lo envió, sonrió satisfecha –bueno mousse sé que correrás como un perrito hambriento dispuesto a darme amor… tu eres mío y necesito de ti por ahora –miro su reloj, lo había citado en treinta minutos –será mejor irme para que el cachorro no espere tanto

-hermosa, ¿Qué me dices si te pido que me acompañes a cenar con mi familia en navidad? Quiero que te conozcan

-no lo sé, es que cada año toda mi familia se reúne, vendrán de china y pues no se

-¡anda! Por favor, trata por lo menos ¿sí?-pidió mousse haciendo pucheros, ranko reprimió una carcajada

-¿y que me darás a cambio?-pregunto la ojiazul juguetonamente

-uhm… ¿un beso?

-no

-¿dos? ¿Tres?

-no, no

-¿muchos?

Ella sonrió y lo beso apasionadamente

-está bien, yo te aviso-respondió la chica al separarse de el

Unas horas más tarde mousse regresaba a su casa pensando en lo afortunado que era, ranko era dulce, divertida y hermosa, la quería tanto y la deseaba, si deseaba hacerle el amor, conocer cada centímetro de su piel pero sabía que no podía apresurar las cosas nunca se perdonaría el alejarla

-"shampoo está casi en el pasado"-pensaba feliz -¡hola familia ya llegue!

-¡hola hermanito! ¿De dónde vienes?

-de ver a ranko ¿y tú como vas con los preparativos de la cena?

-bien, todo bajo control- ambos se abrazaron

-¡oh pero que cariñosos!-exclamo nabiki-¡ah hermanito! me debes un favor que te acabo de hacer

-¿ah sí? ¿Cuál?-pregunto confundido

-no, no, no… primero lo primero, paga

-¡magdalena!-le reprimió kasumi -no pensaras en cobrarle a tu hermano ¿verdad?

-¡claro que sí!

-mmm… bueno, enseguida regreso –dijo la mayor con resignación para después dejarlos solos, su hermana no tenía remedio

-no te entiendo nabiki ¿Por qué te voy a pagar?

-pues porque acabo de hablar por teléfono con shampoo

mousse quedo helado ¿Qué sabia de shampoo? O mejor dicho ¿sabía de su relación con él?

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que atino a decir

- que acabo de hablar por teléfono con shampoo

-¿hablo aquí?

-si

-¿aquí? ¿Aquí? ¿A la casa?

-¿Qué parte no entiendes? Estaba furiosa porque creo que no acudiste a su cita o algo así, me dijo que nadie la humillaría y que te esperaba en el parque en una hora…y si mis cálculos son correctos, faltan quince minutos, si vas a ir será mejor que corras ¡ah y me debas doscientos!

Salió dejando a mousse solo, no sabía si acudir o no

-¿Qué hago?-se repetía, ranko no merecía que la engañara, tomo el teléfono de la casa y llamo a shampoo

-¿bueno?

-hola shampoo, dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?- pegunto en tono serio

-huy que seriedad- se burló coquetamente- si no te conociera tan bien diría que estas molesto ¿lo estás?

-no, pero dime ¿qué quieres?

-¿Por qué no acudiste a nuestra cita? me dejaste esperando

-bueno, por la sencilla razón de que no vi tu mensaje

-¡pero si te lo mande!, no es posible que no lo vieras

-si bueno es que cambie mi número de celular

-¿Qué hiciste qué?, ¿Por qué?

-fácil, porque me canse de ser tu juguete y como sabía que ibas a estar llamando pues decidí cambiar el numero

-¿cómo te atreviste a hacer eso?- gritaba la ojivioleta histérica del otro lado de la línea

-creo que todos en algún momento nos cansamos de ser la burla de los demás

-no, no creo que me hayas dejado de amar, sé que estas molesto conmigo pero…

-no shampoo, ni eso… simplemente me canse ¿puedes entender eso?

-no te creo, tú me amas, ¡no puedes terminar con lo nuestro así!

-te recuerdo que entre tú y yo no hay un nuestro, así me lo dijiste y entendí, me costó trabajo entenderlo pero tenías razón, es mejor así

-no mousse, tú me dices eso porque estás enojado y celoso pero…

-¡shapoo basta!- la interrumpió –estoy saliendo con otra chica y…

-¡ella jamás te dará lo que yo te doy!, jamás te hará temblar como yo, jamás la desearas como a mí ¡nunca!- grito furiosa

-tienes razón, jamás me dará el sufrimiento que pase contigo…y no sabes cuánto la deseo, , me hace temblar con una sonrisa, con una mirada, con solo tocar mi mano, con su inocencia y ahora te dejo, que tengas una linda noche- dicho esto colgó

¿Cómo era posible que le haya hablado así y no sintiera nada? Ni arrepentimiento o tristeza ¡ni siquiera placer! Definitivamente shampoo estaba fuera de su vida, escucho unos aplausos tras él y volteo para ver quién era encontrándose a nabiki recargada en el marco de la puerta, se había escondido y había escuchado todo

-¡bravo hermanito!, por un momento creí que caerías de nuevo

-¿Qué te parece si te doy cien más y olvidamos todo esto?

-bueno, te hare la rebaja –mousse rio y salió dejando a nabiki feliz, ella hubiese pagado lo que fuera por ver la expresión de la china y escuchar sus gritos

-¡maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves? Estúpido, ya regresara como con la cola entre las patas…no te vas a burlar de mi –comenzó a caminar a su coche que había estacionado frente al parque -¿así que quieres jugar eh?, bueno, jugaremos maldito pero no me vas a cambiar por esa estúpida

-¡me beso!- cerro los ojos y toco sus labios recordando los besos de kuno, el chico no sabía que ya tenía algunos meses espiándolo, de hecho espiarlo era su hobby –pero no por eso dejare de sacarle provecho a lo que se pueda. Definitivamente el salir con kuno cambiaria las cosas, además solo fue un beso- soltó una risita traviesa-bueno, creo que fueron más, pero le deje muy claro al chico que esos besos no significaban nada

Sí, le gustaba kuno pero eso no cambiaba nada, le había quitado mucho tiempo sus negocios estaban en números rojos, no permitiría que afectaría a sus intereses

Salió de la cocina y casi cae pues la mascota de la casa no dejaba de brincarle

-no ichan, no… que me sueltes-dicho esto la puerquita brinco y le arrebato de la mano un pedazo de pay que la chica llevaba comiendo –eres una tragona, pero ya verás cómo te va después – amenazo con fastidio, siempre le hacía lo mismo pero la puerquita la ignoro pues enese momento comía el trozo de pay muy rápido y después moviendo su enroscada colita se fue escalera arriba al cuarto de akane de donde casi nunca salía

-¡hola hermana! ¿Por qué tan callada?

-¡no me molestes kuno! ¿Tú conoces a una tal shampoo?

-no, ¿Quién es?

-¡una desgraciada que quiere robarme a ranma mi amor!

-bueno, me voy a descansar y tu deberías hacer lo mismo

-no puedo, tengo que ver cómo hacer que esa chica deje de molestarlo, creo que sasuke me será útil

-no lo sé hermana, sasuke es muy torpe- comento sin interés siguiéndole la corriente- me voy, que descanses

-¡sasuke!

-¿si señorita?-dijo el sirviente llegando lo más rápido posible-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-¡sasuke quiero que veas todo lo que hace ranma mi amor! Y si ves que shampoo lo molesta me llamas, yo acudiré para protegerlo de esa proletaria ¿entendiste?

-sí, señorita

-bien, ¡largo!, mañana comienzas

-sí, señorita… que descanse

-¡ya! ¡Ya! ¡Largo!

Mientras tanto kuno ideaba un plan para conquistar a nabiki, era una chica extraña, le iba a costar tiempo y dinero conseguir que se interesara en el

-oh mi fría chica capitalista, veremos qué pasa

-¡buenos días dormilones!, es domingo y les prepare un rico desayuno-decía cariñosamente kasumi a sus hermanas

-no tengo hambre- decía nabiki bostezando

-yo mejor me quedo dormida- murmuro akane

-no queridas a desayunar y por favor pasen a ver a mousse y díganle que baje el también

-¡feliz domingo shampoo!-dijo burlonamente taro al ver la expresión de su hermana, adoraba verla infeliz, no la toleraba

-como digas, idiota

-¡ah!, ¿pero que le pasa a la emperatriz de la vanidad?

-no me molestes pantimedias que hoy no te voy a tolerar- dijo la ojivioleta utilizando el apodo que sabía su hermano odiaba, taro la miro despectivamente pero se controló, sabía que ella tenía problemas y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de su desgracia

-claro, por su puesto, creo que algo no te salió como esperabas ¿verdad gatita?-ahora el utilizo el apodo que sabía su hermana no toleraba

-¡ya te dije que no me molestes! ¡Déjame en paz!

-huy que pena que a mí me esté yendo perfecto con la chica que me encanta

-¡ya vete no quiero oírte!

-jajajajaja, está bien… tranquila, no siempre se gana jajajajaja

-idiota, ya veremos si la estúpida vale tanto la pena

-pues si, te sorprenderías de todas las cualidades que encontré en ella

-¿ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? ¿También es una mente psicópata como tú? ¡Ah no! ¡Ya se!, ¡es una obsesiva reprimida! jajajaja

-no te extralimites hermanita que aquí la única obsesiva reprimida eres tú, te dejo para que sigas nadando en tu bilis jajajajajaja

-¡imbécil!-gritaba la chica a su hermano –"¿Cómo voy a hacer que ranma sea mi novio? Tiene que ser mío, Pero… ¿Cómo?"- sin saber en qué momento exactamente recordó a mousse y su furia aumento- "no es posible, tú no puedes ser feliz con esa estúpida" –cerro los ojos y reviviendo las muchas veces que mousse le hacia el amor, sus besos, sus carisias, ¿Dónde había quedado el: "te amo shampoo, eres tan hermosa"…?

_-te amo shampoo, eres tan hermosa-decía esto mientras la recorría con la mirada, poniéndole especial atención a sus labios –te deseo tanto- comenzó a besarla con desesperación mientras sus manos hábilmente quitaban poco a poco sus prendas hasta dejarla desnuda. Entonces la cargaba para depositarla en una cama que ellos solían improvisar._

_La besaba al tiempo que shampoo intentaba sin mucho éxito a quitar sus ropas desesperada por sentir la tibia piel del muchacho contra la suya y acariciarlo_

_-no mi amor, yo lo hare- decía mousse con voz entre cortada tan ansioso y desesperado como ella mientras se quitaba la camisa y la ayudaba a despojarse de sus pantalones- te amo shampoo, te amo… dime que me amas, por favor… dilo- decía entre besos_

_-tontito, estoy contigo ¿no?_

_-si pero… -ella lo callaba con un apasionado beso _

_Pronto el chico sin soportarlo más entraba en ella arrancándole suspiros de placer, poco a poco el ritmo de sus cuerpo aumentaban en esa salvaje danza hasta llegar al clímax, dejándose caer el sobre ella aplastándola levemente _

_Sus cuerpos se separaban y él se quitaba acomodándose a su lado para abrazarla para después besarla, no les importaba que tan cansados estuvieran… eran felices, y ahora… esa felicidad se la arrebataba otra chica… _

_-¡ella jamás te dará lo que yo te doy!, jamás te hará temblar como yo, jamás la desearas como a mí ¡nunca!_

_-tienes razón, jamás me dará el sufrimiento que pase contigo…y no sabes cuánto la deseo, me hace temblar con una sonrisa, con una mirada, con solo tocar mi mano, con su inocencia y ahora te dejo, que tengas una linda noche- dicho esto colgó_

shampoo abría los ojos furiosa al recordar esas palabras, el solo imaginar que el besara, tocara o le hiciera el amor a otra chica hacia que la sangre la hirviera

-no estúpida… ¡tú no me vas a quitar a mousse!, él es solo mío, no se te va hacer fácil estar con él, ¡te lo juro que te vas a arrepentir!

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hi, hola, nihao, Namaste!**

**¡Al fin! Bueno, no sé qué tal salio la parte de ranma y akane pero hice un pequeño intento ¿no? ya que todos querían un poquito más de esa parejita, kodachi sigue de loca y mousse ya no quiere nada con shampoo (hurra) pero ahora resulta que ella si (mchala) jejeje **

**Ahora… contestare los review *o***

**rosi. ramirez: ¡lo sabía! Sabía que había visto tu cuenta desde antes jejeje (cuando veía tus review decía: "¿dónde leí ese nombre? me suena") que bueno que te gustara la escena espero que esta también saliera bien y ojala este capítulo responda tu primera duda, respecto a lo que hará ranko bueno… eso ya será más adelante u.u gracias por seguir la historia **

**itxel hibbiki: gracias, si yo también me obsesione mucho con los fanfics cuando los encontré jejeje espero sigas leyendo la historia y espero más adelante saber de ti n.n**

**gabymiyako chan: pues sí, casi diario actualizo dos capítulos pero ayer no pude hacerlo, y eso de taro pues… en parte, mitad y mitad, si tiene mucho que ver con el (ya le agarraste la onda jeje), espero continúes leyendo**

**ferchithaa: ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Si habrá más (muchas más) gracias por comentar**

**Ana09: qué bueno que te gusto, gracias por leer y comentar n.n espero te guste este capitulo**

**ANGIE14: gracias por el review me ayudas mucho, que bueno que te gusten las parejas al principio también se me hizo raro ranko y mousse pero bueeeeno... asi va la historia n.n también saludos desde me casa jajajaja y puedes hablar todo lo que quieras me gusta que te expreses y me cuentes lo que si y lo que no ademas mas parlanchina soy yo jajajajaja (encerio), espero sea esto de tu agrado n.n**

**rossmary: si perdon es que como dije al inicio la semana era muy floja y ahora pues ya tuve tarea de estadística ahhhhhhh (musica exorsista) jejeje pero aqui esta gracias por leer**

**brisaag: si lo se es hermoso :3 jajajaja lo adoro al chico ahh y ojala con esto ya no me demandes (enserio 0.o) seria terrible ademas no lo terminaria, ojala te guste esta parte n.n**

**arleth: lo se también me gusta taro, es un pobre incomprendido jajajaja aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, gracias por leer**

**¡Good bye, adiós, sayonara… alvida!**

**ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome**


	9. Chapter 9

Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, la historia si es mía, por favor no copiarla ¡gracias!

Att: kalpana R.S

**Capítulo 9**

-¿Qué?-gritaba ukyo al otro lado de la línea –no, no puedo creerte

-si, por favor ukyo créeme, es verdad- decía ryoga desesperado

-¿Qué estas dónde?

-en Shiba Koen

-¡es que no es posible que estés hasta allá!

-está bien, si no me crees ven aquí y lo veras

-sí creo que lo haré, pero dime ¿dónde te encuentras exactamente?

-estoy adentro de la torre de acero entre por la puerta número dos

-está bien, ryoga por favor no te quites de ahí voy para allá

-por favor, no tardes mucho ¿cuánto tiempo te vas a tardar?

-no sé cómo tres o cuatro horas, tal vez menos

-¡ay no! Es mucho tiempo

-uhm- ukyo bufo molesta -bueno mejor regresa tú solito y me llamas de tú casa

-¡no ukyo por favor ven!

-no, regresa y llámame-dicho esto colgó ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera eso? Se preguntaba ukyo, Su móvil volvió a sonar de nuevo ¡oh no! Era ryoga -¿bueno?

-ukyo ¿estás enojada conmigo?

-no ryoga pero es mejor que regreses y después hablamos ¿sí?-rodó los ojos mientras decía esto y colgó

-está bien- murmuro tristemente y marco otro número en su celular

-¿bueno?-respondió una voz masculina

-hola

- ¡ah eres tú!

-sí soy yo, ranma ¿te puedo pedir un favor muy grande?

-sí dime

-pero no te molestes conmigo...

-¿a dónde voy por ti?

-estoy en Shiba Koen, en la torre de acero entre por la puerta dos

ranma rodó los ojos y soltó un pequeño bufido, su hermano siempre se perdía a veces muy lejos y otras muy cerca y está vez resultó ser muy lejos

-agradece que no estoy ocupado, voy para allá no te nuevas ni para ir al baño ¿entendiste?

-sí, gracias ranma

-cuando llegué te hablo- dicho esto colgó y tomo las llaves del auto y las de la casa

Salió apresurado pero antes de entrar al auto se encontró con su hermana gemela

-hola ranma-saludo la jovencita

-hola ranko

-¿a dónde con tanta prisa?

-ryoga se fue hasta Shiba Koen -la chica abría los ojos y comenzaba a reír sin poder detenerse -ranko acompañarme ¿sí?

Ella llevó su dedo índice a los labios y elevó los ojos al cielo fingiendo que lo pensaba

-uhm bueno pero me compras un helado triple con chispas de chocolate

-hasta dos- dijo ranma feliz, últimamente estaba así pasará lo que pasará

-¿porque estas tan feliz?

-sin interrogatorios por favor- respondió sonriendo aún más radiante al recordar los celos de akane

-"no debí ser tan dura con ryoga"-se regañaba ukyo

Tomo su celular y marco al chico eternamente perdido

-¿diga?

-hola ryogal... uhm, yo... estoy preocupada por ti, sí quieres le digo a mi papá que me acompañe a recogerte

-no gracias, ya viene mi hermano por mí pero mañana sí te veo

-¡uf!, está bien- dijo la chica soltando un suspiro cansada ¡hace tres días le decía eso!

-de nuevo gracias

-sí claro, adiós

-adiós- ahora fue el quien colgó dejando a ukyo muy pensativa, nunca había conocido a alguien así y lo peor de todo es que aunque le costara aceptarlo si quería volver a verlo

-¡ya están los hot cakes!-anuncio la dulce kasumi

-huy gracias kasumi-decía mousse mientras tomaba su plato y comía el delicioso contenido

-¡ay te amo hermanita!-gritaba akane mientras brincaba y aplaudía al igual que naviki quién también aplaudía y brincaba, ambas parecían un par de chiquillas

kasumi veía embelesada a sus hermanas y a mousse, después poso sus ojos en los hot cakes que había preparado, los cuales tenían forma de sol

Colocaba dos piezas, una encima de la otra y dibujaba una carita muy sonriente sobre ellos con la mermelada o el maple y cortaba varias fresas a la mitad colocándolas alrededor para imitar los rayos del sol

Los preparaba así desde que eran pequeñas cuando estaban tristes y deprimidas por la reciente ausencia de sus padres... al verlas así se le rompía el corazón y se le ocurrió adornar los hot cakes como si fueran unos hermosos soles, sonrientes y brillantes, fue la primera vez que los cosino

En esos momentos sonó el timbre sacándola de esos tristes recuerdos

-¡yo voy!-exclamo mousse corriendo a la puerta, minutos después entraba con un par de hermosos arreglos florales y una canasta de frutas con una cajita de orquídeas -¡ayuda! ¡Ayuda!-gritaba el chico -¡yo no voy a tener la culpa sí se me cae algo y se rompe! -advirtió riendo divertido

Akane y nabiki corrieron en su auxilio

-¡que hermosas! -gritaban

Kasumi paralizada veía la escena

-bueno, este regalo es para...a ver... -decía salido mirando la tarjeta de uno de los arreglos-para...para...

-ay deja yo veo-decía ansiosa nabiki

-¡no yo lo leo!- gritaba akane

Mousse reía mientras se colocaba frente a los arreglos tapándolos e impidiéndoles el acceso

-no, no, no

-¡ay bueno pues entonces ya dilo bien!-pedían las chicas

-bueno, este es para... ¡nabiki! La… ¿reina capitalista?- dijo con un poco extrañado por el interesante apodo mientras la chica corría feliz por el arreglo y leía la pequeña cartita –este otro es para... ¡akane!- la menor abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrío, tomo entre sus manos el arreglo y leyó la pequeña cartita -y está última es para... -dijo el muchacho en tono solemne mientras leía la cartita y fruncía el ceño ligueramente- para... ¡mi! ¡O sí! ¡Es para mí!

Todas abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

Kasumi sonrió y se volvió a sentar un poco triste, mousse tomo la canasta y la puso frente a su hermana mayor

Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le entrego la cajita donde venía la orquídea -¡era una broma! Esto es tuyo, lo siento y la canasta también es tuya, creo que onno quiere alimentarte nutritivamente

Kasumi tomo la dedicatoria de la canasta comenzó a leerla, su cara se llenó de felicidad

-dime hermana ¿quién es onno tofu y que intenciones tiene contigo?-pregunto seriamente el ojiverde

-¡ah no! mousse

-¡sí kasumi no quiere decirlo no tiene por qué hacerlo! -dijeron sus hermanas al saber quién era ese onno tofu

-¡ah sí! Pues tal vez ella no pero ustedes sí, a ver naviki ¿quién es onno?-mousse señaló el arreglo

-ah mira pues eso no te lo voy a decir

-¿y tú akane?

-yo no te lo voy a decir así que a mí ni me veas

Ambas hermanas se sentaron de nuevo a comer sus hot cakes

- bueno ya está bien- intervino kasumi -quiero aprovechar que estamos todos para hablar de la cena ¿van a traer invitados? mousse ¿tú chica va a venir?

-no lo sé, hoy te digo

-Akane ¿vas a invitar a alguien?

-no a nadie

-¿y tú naviki?

-yo no sé, creo que también te digo por la noche

-bueno, yo invité a onno y el acepto ¿está bien?- volteaba a ver a todos

-¡claro no hay problema! -decían la chicas

-¿otra vez ese tal onno? -reclamó mousse

-sí hermanito, por eso era el arreglo frutal y la flor... para agradecer la invitación -La mayor se levantó y tomo su orquídea -¡la fruta se la pueden comer!-grito saliendo del comedor

Mousse sonrió levemente, su hermana merecía ser feliz

-bueno, ¡a clavar el diente!-tomo una pera y al mordió gustoso saboreándola lentamente

-¡pero bueno chicos ya! ¡Tranquilos! - ranko gritaba desesperada al punto de que su cara se tornaba de un rojo intenso

-¡pero es que ranma es un neurótico! Por eso no tiene novia, ¡por amargado! ¿Qué tiene de malo que quisiera ver el observatorio? Es una gran vista-gritaba ryoga

-¿pero cómo te atreves idiota? Te dije que no te movieras -ranma estaba rojo de irá más por el comentario de su hermano que por lo que había iniciado la discusión

-¡bueno ya quietos!-grito ranko irritada, siempre era lo mismo con esos dos-ranma tiene razón, tuvimos que subir 250 metros solo por tu culpa y si no tiene novia por que no quiere, yo he visto que varias chicas lo persiguen

-¿ah sí? ¿Y quiénes son?-pregunto burlón ryoga

-¡no te lo voy a decir! ¡Además ellas no me importan!

-¿y quién te importa?-pregunto pícaramente ranko mientras ryoga quedaba pensativo y decía:

-a mí me gusta una chica pero no sé cómo acercarme a ella

ranma lo vio con los ojos entre cerrados ¿sería akane?

-¿y cómo es esa chica?

-es linda, tiene un...

-¡oigan! ¿Qué es eso?-ranko señalaba un animal herido del cuello y la patita, quizá habían intentado matarlo -¡es un cerdito!-ranma se estaciono, todos bajaron del auto y vieron al pequeño cerdito negro temblando e intentando levantarse pero al no conseguirlo volvía a caer

-¡ya, ya cosita!-ranko intentaba agarrarlo

-no yo lo hago-decía ryoga-¿qué hacemos ahora con él?-pregunto ahora con el animalito en brazos

-uhm, bueno vamos a llevarlo con un veterinario-decía ranko mientras ryoga apoyaba su idea asintiendo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su característica bandita para ponérsela al puerquito

-vamos entonces-dijo ahora ranma -¿y por donde hay un veterinario?

-yo no sé- respondieron los hermanos unísono

-¡ya se!-exclamaba ranma feliz, saco su celular y marco un número

-¿bueno?

-¡hola! Soy ranma saotome

-ah sí, ¿y qué quieres?-soñaba una voz femenina

-encontré un perrito herido y como mi familia y yo acabamos de llegar de china no sabemos dónde hay una veterinaria... me preguntaba sí tú podrías ayudarnos

-¡claro que sí!-grito la chica

-¿me das la dirección?

-sí por su puesto- le dio una dirección y lo orientó como llegar- ¿entendiste?

-sí gracias, ¡no sabes cómo te lo agradezco! Nos vemos nabiki, adiós- colgó pero casi al momento el móvil comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje

Lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver que era de la castaña y decía:

_"Claro que sabes cómo agradecérmelo, recuerda que toda consulta causa honorarios, llámame ahora por que sí no lo lamentaras"_

-¿qué pasa ranma? ¿Por qué te pusiste pálido?-pregunto su gemela sorprendida ante esa acción

-no nada, esperen- comenzó a marcar alejándose de sus hermanos

-¡ranma! ¡Qué bueno que llamaste! Y bien por mis servicios te voy a cobrar una bicoca y eso para que veas que me dan mucha lastima los pobres animalitos del señor

-¿cuánto?-pregunto con fastidio

-pues por ser tan tarde y haberme despertado unos... dos mil quinientos

-¿qué? ¿Qué?-gritaba el ojiazul al borde de la histeria, no lo podía creer-¡no estoy dispuesto a caer en semejante estafa! Adiós

-¡ni cuelgues! O me voy a enojar y voy a ir con akane para decirle que la espiaste con shinosuke ¿o ya se te olvidó? ¿Quieres que le diga a ver sí así te acuerdas?

-no te atreverías

-oh sí, claro que sí... pruébame

-eso será mañana y cuando la veas yo ya habré hablado con ella

-ay ranma mira que yo te estaba dejando en una insignificancia la consulta, ¿y sabes chico? Me hiciste enojar

-como sí me importada-río el pelinegro arrogantemente de haberle ganado- ¡así que adiosito!-dijo en tono de burla

-ahora me debes diez mil

-en tus sueños-reía el chico

-ahora quince mil y mejor no digas nada o te subo la tarifa

-¿y qué harás para que te de semejante suma?

-ya te lo dije, le diré a akane lo que has hecho, otro ejemplo seria el falsificar la nota de kuno baby, ¿recuerdas?

El ojiazul no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, tenía que ganarle a nabiki y hablar con Akane, aunque debía seguir molesta con el iría a su casa, le explicaría todo, ella lo entendería

-haz lo que quieras nabiki, adiós-estaba apuntó de colgar pero ella hablo antes

-bueno, tú lo quisiste... ¡akane quiero hablar contigo hermanita!-el chico palideció al escuchar a nabiki gritar ¿era su… su… su hermana?

Su palidez aumento al escuchar la melodiosa voz de akane

-¿sí nabiki que quieres?

-espera sólo un momento hermanita, ¡no te vayas!... entonces querida, ¿qué me decías? ¿Tú papá va a pagar los veinte mil que le pidieron?

-¡eres una tramposa!

-ay querida pero que feo es eso, ¿cómo que le pueden subir a Veinticinco en tres segundos? ¿Pero va a hacer tú papi? ¿Ah no sabes? Bueno entonces has la cuenta que yo cuento y tú me dices ¿sí? Uno, dos, y...

-¡está bien te daré lo veinte!

-¡ay querida pero sí tú papá no debe veinte, debe veinticinco! Por qué se tardó, ¿recuerdas?

-mañana te los doy estafadora

-¡ay yo también te quiero amiga adiós!-al decir esto colgó con una enorme sonrisa

-dime nabiki-decía Akane aún parada en la puerta

-¡oh ya nada hermanita, gracias!-salió aún con esa radiante sonrisa dejando a su hermana menor algo confundida-"¡oh qué bien!, ya tengo una buena suma gracias al tonto de ranma, ya decía yo que cerrar la boca es mejor"

-¿qué te pasa ranma?

-¿por qué estas así?

Preguntaban sus hermanos asustados, no por nada gritaba y pateaba cualquier piedra que encontraba en su camino

-¡dinos que fue lo que te pasó por favor!

-¡no es nada! es sólo que me acabó de perder veinticinco mil

-¿qué? ¿Qué?-gritaron al unisolo ranko y ryoga

-¿pero cómo fue? ¿Se te cayeron o que pasó?-pregunto ryoga asombrado con los ojos muy abiertos

-¡ya por favor! Lo peor del caso es que ese dinero no es mío

-yo tengo ahorrado algo, siquiera vamos a un cajero y te presto- dijo ryoga acariciando al cerdito quien estaba a punto de dormirse gracias a las atenciones y al cansancio de días huyendo

-yo también te puedo prestar-añadió ranko

-no gracias, sí tengo ahorrado lo que me da coraje es que... que... ay ya por favor, olvidemos esto

Al día siguiente kasumi estaba muy ocupada preparando la cena cuando de pronto sonó el timbre, al abrir se encontró con sonriente onno

-¡hola kasumi!-saludo nervioso, como de costumbre

-¡hola onno! ¡Qué sorpresa!

Ambos quedaron paralizados unos minutos hasta que empezó a oler a quemado y salir humo de la cocina

-¡ay por dios!-exclamó asustada kasumi corriendo hacia la cocina dejando al joven doctor parado sin saber que hacer

En la cocina se escuchó una gran estruendo y onno corrió desesperado rogando que kasumi estuviera bien

Al llegar encontró a la dulce kasumi en medio de pedazos de vidrio, ella lloraba amargamente.

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hola, nihao, Namaste!**

**Primero que nada aclaro: ****Shiba Koen es un lugar en tokyo, donde está la torre de acero más alta del mundo (13m más alta que la torre Eiffel y un 40% más liviana). Su función principal como torre de comunicaciones, tiene 2 observatorios panorámicos a 150m y 250m****¿okey? jejeje n.n aquí ya sale pchan (aunque aún no se llama así jeje) y ranma descubre que nabiki es hermana de akane (tsssss) ya se acerca la cena de navidad y con ella muchas sorpresas (en mi humilde opinión u.u) y ya casi llegamos a la intermission jejeje (que bueno) pronto, pronto las cosas darán un cambio (no taaan pronto pero ya merito n.n)**

**también**** quería comentar que acabo de publicar otro fic aunque yo se que no tenia derecho hasta acabar este (prometo no descuidar ninguno, ya que luego veo autores que descuidan sus historias y me dan ganas de ir a verlos a su casa para reclamar o matarlos jajajaja) en fin si quieren leerlo se llama "almas gemelas", esta en mi perfil o en la pagina de inicio (según yo) **

**Espero sea de su agrado y gracias por el apoyo y por comentar… significa mucho para mi T.T **

**¡Good bye, sayonara… alvida!**

**ATT: kalpana R Saotome**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, la historia si es mía, por favor no copiarla ¡gracias!**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Capítulo 10**

-¿Qué pasa kasumi? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba angustiado el joven doctor mientras la revisaba, asegurándose de que no estuviera herida ¡no soportaba verla llorar!, ¡se sentía tan impotente al no saber qué hacer para borrar esas lágrimas y verla sonreír! -¿te duele algo? Dime por favor, dime ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? ¡Por favor kasumi dime!

-no, no… -decía entre lágrimas ella

-¡por favor, no llores!

Ella levanto la vista y sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas lo miraron con una infinita tristeza que jamás le había conocido

-es que no entiendes, tu no me entiendes…yo, yo me siento mal… me siento muy mal…

-¡pero no te pongas mal por la cena!, mira en este momento pedimos comida de algún restaurante y no trabajas más, además así te puedo invitar a salir y…

-no onno, no es que se me quemara la comida, es solo que… es solo que….ya no lo soporto… ¡no puedo olvidar a mis padres!, ¡me duele que no estén aquí, los extraño tanto!

Onno por primera vez no se puso nervioso y la abrazo fuertemente

-te entiendo- dijo conciliador

- no nadie me entiende, tengo que hacerme la fuerte porque soy la mayor… por mis hermanas y por Sam ¡solo quiero que sean felices!... sabes… yo este día ayudaba a mi madre a preparar la comida mientras mis hermanas y papa arreglaban todo ¡era un día muy especial!, nos amaban… ¡y ahora estoy sola! ¡Yo me siento completamente sola sin mis padres!

Onno al verla tan desprotegida y frágil como un ángel de cristal sintió que era el momento de hacerle saber que siempre estaría a su lado, que siempre la apoyaría, de decirle cuanto la amaba desde aquel momento en que la vio por primera vez dormida en aquel el transporte publico

-kasumi, no estás sola tienes a tus hermanas y a tu hermano… y, me tienes a mí, yo te juro que daría todo por borrar tu dolor, porque fueras completamente feliz… nunca dejaría que sufrieras, yo quisiera ser parte de… tu familia, yo, yo me gustaría que tú, que tú y yo… bueno… que tú y…

-¡hola familia! –entro gritando nabiki -¡oh perdón! Yo… este, mejor me voy -dijo al ver al doctor abrazando a su hermana

-no, no por favor nabiki… lo que pasa es que se me quemo la comida y me puse un poquito triste- intento sonreír pobremente

En ese momento nabiki se dio cuenta que kasumi había llorado, corrió a abrazarla pues sabia los verdaderos motivos de su tristeza

-¿sabías que te quiero mucho? No me gusta que llores por eso, además recuerda que es muy temprano y tienes unos preciosos ojos como para arruinarlos con lágrimas –decía esto al mismo tiempo que acariciaba los largos cabellos castaños de su hermana mayor- anda… ve a tu recamara, descansa mientras yo arreglo este desastre

-¡no hermana yo te ayudo! –alego kasumi intentando tranquilizarse

-pero kasumi…

-por favor, por favor… -rogo la mayor, no quería estar sola en su habitación porque sabía que volvería a llorar y era eso lo que menos quería

-no, descansa yo lo hago…

Onno pareció entender lo que kasumi pensaba e intervino:

-no señorita, yo le ayudo a kasumi y sirve que así seguimos platicando –dijo amablemente con una leve sonrisa mientras se levantaba, nabiki al ver esto correspondió la sonrisa, el doctor se veía preocupada por su hermana y entendió que tal vez era una buena idea dejarlos solos

-bueno, está bien, yo voy a salir un rato y después regreso –dijo dándole un leve beso en la frente a la mayor y levantándose

-si claro, diviértete –respondió kasumi secando sus lágrimas

Cuando la iba a ayudarla a levantarse onno se le adelanto

A nabiki le gusto esa acción por parte de él, se veía que no solo le gustaba si no que realmente la quería y se preocupaba por ella, sin duda era la clase de hombre que quería par su hermana

-¡y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo! ¿Eh? -dijo pícaramente guiñando el ojo, de alguna manera tenía que cambiar el tema de conversación entre ellos y que mejor que uno de sus comentarios inapropiados para romper el hielo – ¡Adiós cuñado!– añadió mientras salía

-¡nabiki! –Grito kasumi roja de vergüenza, lentamente miro al joven doctor y sonrió nerviosamente –perdónala, es que así es siempre mi hermana

-no te preocupes kasumi… si quieres hablar de eso…

-no de verdad muchas gracias

-puedes confiar en mí –ella sonrió por primera vez sinceramente

-no onno, por ahora no, será después

-está bien,- nuevamente la envolvió en sus brazos haciéndola sentir segura-pero recuerda que no voy a olvidar esta platica

-¡hola kuno baby! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡bien preciosa! ¿Y a que debo el honor de tu llamada?- decía galantemente

-bueno, quería invitarte a cenar en navidad en mi casa, no sé si puedas venir

-¡pero claro mi reina del hielo! –nabiki frunció el ceño al escuchar aquel interesante apodo -dime la hora y estaré puntual

-bueno a las diez de la noche, pero si quieres puedes llegar antes

-entonces llegare a las ocho y media ¿está bien?

- claro… uhm, tal vez cenemos un poquito más tarde así que te recomiendo que comas algo en tu casa

-pero si como algo no voy a tener hambre después, además yo no como mucho

-bueno, como quieras… yo lo decía porque mi hermana tuvo un accidente y quemo la cena, pero no te preocupes que vamos a comprar algo-dijo fingiendo preocupación

-¡no, no por favor mi reina del hielo! Yo me encargo de eso

-¿seguro?-dijo en su mejor tono inocente

-¡claro! ¡Que tu familia se olvide dela cena que yo lo resuelvo en este momento!

-bueno está bien kuno, nos vemos en la noche- nabiki colgó y sonrió pensando: -"asunto resuelto"

Todo era felicidad, en cada casa se respiraba un ambiente de armonía, pero en la casa de los saotome:

-¿Cómo que se van a la casa de unos amigos? ¿Dónde quedo eso de la cena en casa con la familia?-decía ranma molesto

-¡hay hijos pero si ustedes pueden venir con nosotros!- decía Nodoka, su madre, acomodando su peinado, tenía los hermosos ojos de ryoga y el cabello rojizo ligueramente rizado

-¡no mama yo voy a ir a casa de un amigo! –decía ranko feliz

-¿y tú ryoga? ¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunto la señora

-¿yo?, bueno creo que todavía no sé, pero no te preocupes mama que ya saldrá algo

-¿seguro?

-si todo está bien, de verdad, vallan tranquilos

-bueno, ¿y tú ranma? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-no se mama y la verdad no me importa para mi hoy es un día como cualquier otro- respondió malhumorado

-no hijo, no debes decir eso… creo que mejor cancelamos –dijo con tristeza

-¡no mama, vallan! Tú y papa merecen un descanso –se apresuró a decir ranko, no iba a permitir que sus planes se estropearan

-tienes razón- hablo por primera vez Genma, el patriarca de la casa, un hombre de ojos azul grisáceos –bueno hijos, entonces nos vemos en tres días, ¡pórtense bien y feliz Navidad!- grito alegre secundado de su esposa quien repitió el feliz navidad

Los chicos por su parte los veían un poco aburridos

-adiós papa, adiós mama… feliz Navidad –respondieron los tres al unísono sin muchos ánimos

Más tarde, ranma recostado en su cama comenzaba a bostezar cuando sonó su móvil, tomo el aparato y contesto:

-¿bueno?

-hola, hola

-¿Qué quieres nabiki?-respondió molesto

-¡huy que carácter! Ni porque pensaba en invitarte a cenar hoy en mi casa

-¿Cómo?-pregunto incrédulo

-lo que escuchaste, ¿te gustaría venir?

-¿Qué estas tramando?

-bueno, si no quieres está bien, ¡adiós!- dicho esto colgó

Ranma se quedó pensando uno segundos y marco el número de la castaña, la chica por su parte veía su celular esperando pacientemente hasta finalmente sonó

Ella sonrió.

-¿bueno? ¿Quién habla?

-soy yo

-¡ah saotome que milagro!

-¿Cómo está eso que me decías?

-¿Qué?

-lo de la cena

-¿la cena? ¿Cuál cena?

-dijiste que me invitarías a la cena de Navidad en tu casa-respondió con fastidio

-¡ah sí claro! ¿Aceptas?

-¿y cuál es el plan?, porque no creo que sea solo porque si ¿dime que te traes?

-bueno chico, en realidad es muy simple

-¿de qué se trata?

-te daría un lugar a un lado de mi hermanita akane

-¿Cuánto me va a costar? -pregunto el pelinegro interesado

-barato, seis mil

-¿Qué? ¡Te estás pasando!

-¡pero mira que es cena y compañía! Recuerda que es a un lado de akane -se justificó la castaña, él lo medito por unos segundos

-está bien, ¿a qué hora?

-a las nueve, se puntual –nuevamente colgó mientras ranma pesaba que pronto se iría a la quiebra por culpa de akane

En ese instante ranko toco a la puerta

-pasa- grito ranma

-oye hermano, ya me voy, lo más probable es que llegue un poquito tarde

-si está bien, yo también voy a salir y …

Ranma no termino de hablar cuando ryoga que iba pasando escucho y se regresó entrando a la habitación, el chico llevaba al cerdito negro en brazos, el pequeño animal usaba un pañuelo en el cuello justo igual al de ryoga

-¿ósea que yo me voy a quedar solo?- pregunto desilusionado y un poco asustado

Los gemelos lo veían un poco incomodos sin saber que decir, hasta que ranko escucho su móvil sonar

-esperen –contesto -¿bueno?

-¡hola hermosa!

-¡ah, hola!, ¡que felicidad que hables! –salió de la habitación para poder hablar libremente

-¿Cómo estas hermosa?

-bien, feliz por cenar en tu casa ¿no dijo nada tu familia?

-no, están felices de conocerte ¿nerviosa?

-¡ansiosa!

- y yo más, estoy feliz de estar contigo… solo llamaba para confirmar que vas a venir ¿verdad que vas a venir? –rogo meloso haciendo que ella riera divertida

-¡si claro! Mis padres no están y regresan en tres días

-ah eso me gusta hermosa, entonces paso por ti a las ocho

-perfecto… -iba a colgar cuando recordó a ryoga -¡ah oye espera!

-¿si dime?

-me gustaría pedirte un favor si es que se puede

- ¡pídeme lo que quieras hermosa!

-bueno, es que… ¿ves que mis padres no van a estar? Bueno, pues quería saber si mi hermano me puede acompañar, no tiene a donde ir y la verdad me da…

-no hay problema hermosa, entonces a las ocho y media paso por ustedes

-¡gracias!, ¡tchao!- ranko colgó y regreso con sus hermanos feliz

Al llegar le dio la noticia al chico de la banda

-¡ay no!, ¡gracias! ¿Pero cómo voy a ir si no conozco a nadie?

-¡pero si vas conmigo! Y si no vas pues yo tampoco- decía la pelirroja

-está bien, iré contigo

-shampoo ¿Qué me dices si vamos a cenar a un restaurante? –pregunto taro

-¡no gracias!, yo ya tengo a donde ir

-¿ah sí? ¿A dónde?

-le daré una sorpresa a un chico que me gusta ¿y tú que vas a hacer tarito? -pregunto burlonamente -¡No me digas que no tienes planes! pobre de ti ¡mira que estar sólo en navidad!

Taro la miro fijamente y río irónico al decirle:

-no hermanita, sí te invité a cenar no fue por que no tuviera a donde ir, fue porque me daba lastima dejarte sola en navidad, pero como ya tienes planes yo también saldré –la ojivioleta borró su sonrisa y lo miro con odio -bueno shampusita ¡feliz navidad! ¡Que te la pases bien!

-¡claro que sí! -grito shampoo al escuchar la carcajada del chico

-¿bueno?-respondió cantarinamente kodachi

-hola kodachi ¿qué planes tienes por la noche?-pregunto taro

-aún no lo se

-¿qué dices sí cenamos juntos?

-está bien, ¿a qué hora?

-dime tú la hora y el lugar al que quieras ir

-no quiero salir, ¿cenamos en mi casa? Voy a estar sola

-como quieras ¿a qué hora?

-a las nueve en punto

-ahí estaré

—Maldición —exclamo akane mientras buscaba algo que ponerse

La joven miraba detenidamente su guardarropa pero era demasiado pobre. Siempre se vestía de la forma más sencilla posible.

-¿qué paso akane? -pregunto mousse riendo al ver a su hermana usando aquel vestido roto

-¡mira lo que hizo ichan! -se quejó al borde de las lágrimas

-¿pero cómo sucedió?

-me lo estaba probando, di unas vueltas frente al espejo y entonces ella entro y empezó a jalar el vestido hasta que lo rompió ¡y mira como lo dejó! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-pues ponte otra cosa y ya está

-¡pero este vestido me gustaba mucho y ya es tarde para comprar otro!

-ahora le digo a kasumi que te ayude

-no por favor no le digas nada, ella está muy tensa por que se le quemó la cena

-¿se le quemó? ¿Y ahora que vamos a comer?-decía el chico de gafas preocupado

-de eso ya se encargó nabiki

El suspiro aliviado

¡kasumi hablan en la puerta unas personas!, que vienen a dejar comida o no sé qué- dijo onno

-¡ah sí! ¡Pasen y pongan todo en la cocina por favor!- pidió amablemente con una de sus características sonrisas

-¡no kasumi!-intervino magdalena riendo- ellos van a poner mesas en el jardín, pasen por aquí por favor

Dos horas después...

El jardín estaba completamente iluminado y hermoso

kasumi estaba sentada en una banca frente a las ventanas de su casa, platicaba animadamente con onno

De pronto el joven doctor la tomo de las manos al mismo tiempo que sacaba nerviosamente un anillo

-¿qui… qui… qui…eres ser mi…mi… no, no, no…via?- tartamudeaba el

-¿Cómo?

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto sonrojado, había reunido todo su valor es esas palabras

Kasumi sintió que su corazón corría desbocado, estaba tan feliz pero de pronto la imagen de sus hermanos apareció haciéndola dudar

-yo... onno, yo... no lo se

-¿por qué? ¿Es que acaso no sientes nada por mí?

-¡no, no es eso! Es que... yo soy la que cuida a mis hermanos y no podría dejarlos, ellos cuentan conmigo- dijo con tristeza

-lo sé –respondió el -yo también los cuidaré contigo, ¿qué me dices? –añadió firmemente

-yo...

-¡por favor! Dame una oportunidad ¡No te voy a fallar dime que sí!-tomo las delicadas manos de ella entre las suyas –por favor

Ella río emocionada y lo abrazo cerrando los ojos

- ¡claro que si¡

-¡gracias, gracias!... no te vas a arrepentir –susurro el cerca de su oído

Al separarse onno levanto los brazos y sin querer tiro el anillo mientras brincar como un chiquillo

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Akane a nabiki que veía todo por la ventana

-kasumi se nos casa

-¿qué dices? ¡No puede ser!-exclamo molesta

-¿que no te da gusto que sea feliz?-miro a la menor con reproche

-¡por supuesto que sí! Lo que pasa es que ya no va a estar con nosotros ¡y yo la voy a extrañar mucho!-confeso sinceramente

Hubo unos segundos de silencio

-yo creo que ella no ha pensado eso y cuando lo piense pobre del doctor... -miro a la pareja de nuevo- porque no creo que nos deje por el

-¿qué pasa? ¿Quién nos va a dejar?- llegó mousse colocándose entre ambas

-kasumi le dio el sí al doctor y Akane está triste porque nos va a dejar-el chico miro a la pareja por la ventana y sonrió

-¡ah es eso! -exclamo mousse muy tranquilo

-¿acaso no te preocupa?- reclamó la menor

-no para nada

-¿no la vas a extrañar cuando se case y se la lleve el doctor?

-no me preocupa por que ellos pueden vivir aquí ¿no creen?

Ambas chicas se miraron y gritaron felices un: ¡sí!

-creo que ya es tiempo de darles la noticia-comentó kasumi, el doctor asistió asintió -¡mousse, niñas vengan por favor! - Grito la chica-¡tengo que darles una noticia!

Los tres llegaron corriendo son una enorme sonrisa

-¿cuándo es la boda?- pregunto la peliazul de ojos terracota pícaramente

kasumi abrió los ojos y sonrío nerviosa

-¡no aún no!, ¡la noticia es que onno es mi novio!

-¿ah sí?

-¿novios?

-¿solo novios?

-sí, primero novios

Los tres sorprendidos exclamaron un: ¡ah!, y ellos que habían jurado que la boda ya estaba cerca, bueno, así sería mejor, llevar las cosas con calma

-felicidades-dijo sinceramente akane, no era por ser una mala persona pero la noticia la había tranquilizado un poco

- sí, felicidades- dijeron mousse y nabiki al unísono

-espero, que cuides bien a mi hermanita o te matare- bromeo mousse, el doctor y akane rieron ante el comentario menos kasumi y nabiki que sabía que su hermano podría cumplir su amenaza ya que la quería demasiado y era muy impulsivo

-¡claro!- respondió el doctor apretando cariñosamente la mano de su ahora novia

Mousse miro su reloj de pulsera y dijo:

-bueno, yo mejor me voy a recoger a ranko, nos vemos luego -se despidió entrando a la casa acompañado de sus hermanas quienes eran conscientes que la nueva pareja necesitaba espacio

-¿ya ves? ¿Por qué no ponemos fecha para la boda?-murmuro onno por lo bajo

-¡ay no! ¡Es muy pronto!- respondió kasumi sonriendo con complicidad

El chico la abrazo sintiendo que había valido la pena esperar tanto tiempo

-¡Hola!-decía nabiki a kuno -¡pasa! Eres el primero en llegar

-que bien, y dime ¿cómo estás? ¿Me extrañaste?

-uhm… mejor no te digo, recuerda que hoy no se dan malas noticias -el chico borró su sonrisa-kasumi él es kuno, Un amigo, kuno ella es mi hermana mayor kasumi y él es onno tofu su prometido, el doctor de la escuela por cierto

-mucho gusto- dijo la pareja

-el gusto es todo mío

-y a mi otra hermana ya la conoces

-¿ah sí?

-sí, es ella-señaló a la peliazul de ojos tierra

-¿a… akane? –estaba perplejo ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿qué tal kuno?- decía la menor sorprendida

-no sabía que... que nabiki fuera tú... tú hermana – respondio nervioso, acción que no le gustó nada a nabiki

-yo tampoco sabía que eras amigo suyo pero me da mucho gusto que estés aquí kuno- dijo sinceramente

-¡hola familia!-interrumpió mousse gritando con ranko de la mano y a su lado ryoga cargando a su porcino amigo- ranko te presentó a mis hermanas, kasumi, nabiki y akane

-mucho gusto

-el gusto es mío –respondio la pelirroja, akane noto algo de parentesco en ella, los ojos de la chica le recordaban a ranma, ¡incluso ella! Estaba segura que si ranma fuera mujer sería igual a esa chica

-él es onno tofu, el prometido de kasumi y al otro no lo conozco-comentó viendo detenidamente a kuno

-él es kuno, un amigo- explico nabiki

Ranko sonrió y después de saludar a ambos agarró de brazo a ryoga y lo presentó:

-él es mi hermano ryoga

-mucho gusto- saludo tímidamente

"Cui cui cui" se escucho

-ah y él es… pchan –añadió el chico sorprendiendo y haciendo sonreír un poco a la peliazul

Después de las presentaciones todo era alboroto y la noche apenas iniciaba

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hi, Hola, Nihao, Namaste!**

**¿Quién dijo que solo akane sufre por sus padres? Pues no (siempre siento que plasman la idea de que ella es la más dolida, pienso que todas son las más dolidas dependiendo del punto de vista, desde el Angulo que se vea, ¿no?), al fin el doctor confeso su amor (hurra) y son novios, nabiki… pueees…ella nunca cambia (pobre kuno) y pobre ryoga (se iba a quedar solito u.u, bueno con pchan) jejeje ya inicio la velada y esperan muchas sorpresas y muchos problemas, espero que les gustara y comenten si le gusto, que no les gusto ya saben… todo :3**

**por ultimo contestare los reviews:**

**rosi. ramirez: si lo se, trato de que sean lo mas similares posibles, shampoo seguirá sufriendo por mousse y ranma por akane (ni modo) en esta ocasión no pude actualizar dos (por el tiempo pero mañana yo creo subiré otro) gracias por comentar n.n**

**ANGIE14: prometo que si saldrá shinosuke (no ahorita pero si saldrá) y si tal vez haya love entre pchan y la puerquita de akane (aquí hasta ellos salieron ganones jajajaja) y si de hecho dividía la historia pero aquí lo modifica eso T.T y se borraron las lineas (buuua) lo trate de arreglar (espero no haber olvidado dividir ninguna escene), aprecio mucho los consejos gracias n.n**

**brisaag: si planeo la aparicion de akary (es linda) mas adelante quiza escriba algo de inuyasha gracias por leer n.n**

**rossmary : gracias por leer y ya actualice (por fin), si el primer beso nunca es fácil entre estos dos ¿no? **

**gabymiyako chan: sabia que te habias puesto asi por la linda miyako y mi ulce boomer los amo en un futuro espero escribir algo de ellos (quiza, mas adelante) gracias por leer y comentar**

**ferchithaa: si es apropósito lo confieso (nah es brome jejejeje) ya sabes la escuela, el trabajo bla bla bla al inicio dije que subía los capítulos rápido por soba de tiempo pero ahora me he saturado de cosas, una disculpa ojala te guste el capitulo nuevo**

**Ana09: ¿encerio? tenia mis dudas con eso pero que bien que te gusto jeje gracias por comentar **

**bueno... eso es todo amigos**

**Good bye, adiós, sayonara… alvida!**

**ATT: kalpana R Saotome**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, la historia si es mía, por favor no copiarla ¡gracias!**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Capítulo 11**

Ryoga veía a akane embelesado y pensaba:

-"es la chica que dice ranma que es agresiva pero no se ve así"-aclaró su garganta nervioso y por fin se decidió a hablarle-¡hola akane! ¿Cómo estás?-saludo tímidamente

-¡bien gracias!

-yo ya te había visto en la escuela

-¿en verdad?

-sí pero olvidado, y dime ¿qué kuno no era tú novio?

-¡hay no! ¿Cómo crees? Eso es sólo un amigo ¿por qué?

-es que yo pensé que él y tú... ya sabes

-no pues te equivocarse

-¡qué bien!

-sí -hubo un corto silencio-entonces... ¿eres el hermano de ranko?

-sí, creo que es la novia de tú hermano

-sí, que bien ¿no?

-eso creo, ¿y tienes novio?

-no yo no

-yo tampoco

"cui cui cui" se escuchó de pronto

-¡hay pero que bonito! Pchan ¿cierto?

-sí, pchan

-sabes pensé que era la única con un puerquito de mascota ¿puedo cargarlo?

-claro –se apresuró a decir, pasaron unos minutos platicando de cómo habían obtenido sus mascotas y gustos personales, la chica abrazaba a pchan mientras lo acariciaba, el porcino amigo lucia demasiado cómodo con los cariños de la jovencita mientras desde una esquina una puerquita rosa veía la escena de su dueña con disgusto

En ese instante sonó el timbre de la casa

-¡akane abre por favor! -pidió nabiki sospechando quién era

-ya voy – grito bajando de mala gana al cerdito negro mientras la cerdita rosa sonreía con malicia, era hora de mostrarle quien era la mejor amiga ¡nadie le iba a quitar el amor de akane!

-sí quieres yo voy -se ofreció ryoga al ver el desagrado de la chica

-no gracias, yo voy, espera aquí ¿sí?

Entro a la casa y camino hacia la puerta, al abriría sintió como su estómago se comprimía al ver a ranma parado frente a ella

-¿ranma? ¿Qué haces aquí? – balbuceo sin esconder su asombro

Él sonrió complacido de ver la reacción en la chica al verlo

-estoy invitado

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto incrédula

-son para ti- le dio un hermoso ramo de flores a la chica ignorando su pregunta

-¿Qué?

-¿tan difícil es decir gracias?

-ah… gracias

-¿no piensas dejarme entrar?- pregunto sonriendo con arrogancia

-ehm… si, pasa-dijo torpemente haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar, cuando el ojiazul entro ella casi inmediatamente dio la media vuelta con el propósito de irse muy muy lejos de el pues debía admitir que tenerlo ahí la ponía demasiado nerviosa, pero…

-espera -la detuvo el –aún falta algo

-¿eh?

Ranma se agacho un poco y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, la chica sintió un delicioso escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, cerró los ojos disfrutando esas sensaciones tan nuevas para ella y no pudo evitar aspirar su varonil fragancia

-te ves hermosa –murmuro roncamente en su oído, al abrir los ojos se encontró con una intensa mirada azulada sobre la suya y el corazón comenzó a latirle más rápido de lo común

No sabía que hacer o que decir solo puso sonrojarse furiosamente

-¡Hola ranma!-grito nabiki y akane se alejó exageradamente de el- ¿ya conociste a mi hermanita Akane?

-sí ya la conocía

-¡ay mira qué bien!, pero pasa, ¡pasa! Por favor

Cuando ranma entro a la sala su sorpresa fue mayúscula

Frente a él estaban ranko y ryoga, ¡sus hermanos! ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? ¿Y que hacia ranko abrazando así a mousse?

-¿ranma?-ryoga estaba sorprendido

-ho... hola hermanito-río nerviosa ranko temiendo la reacción de su hermano al saber que era novia de mousse

-¿ryoga? ¿ranko?

Todos quedaron perplejos ¿ellos eran hermanos? La primera en reaccionar fue nabiki

-bueno ranma-decía la castaña como buena anfitriona -ella es kasumi mi hermana mayor y su prometido el doctor de la escuela onno tofu, él es kuno, un amigo... ella es akane que por las flores creo que ya la conocías, él es moussel mi hermano y ellos son tus hermanos ranko y ryoga

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio, minutos mas tarde…

Todos estaban muy serios, nadie podía creer lo chiquito que era el mundo

Ranma veía que ryogal poco a poco se ponía al lado de akane y decidió intervenir:

-nabiki ¿me podrías decir dónde está el baño?

-sí acompañarme

Al estar fuera de la vista de todos:

-¿qué pasa contigo nabiki?

-¿de qué?

-ryoga está acechando a akane ¿y tú no haces nada? ¿Qué hace el aquí?

-primero lo primero -nabiki extendió la mano y ranma de mala gana le entrego el dinero -bueno lo de tú hermano no lo sabía, creo que fue cosa de ranko y mousse, no te preocupes que a tú hermano ahorita mismo lo espanto como una mosca, relájate

Ambos regresaron a la habitación, el ambiente simplemente no mejoraba, todos seguían callados y sin hablar, mientras tanto cerca de ahí un pequeño cerdito negro huía despavorido de una linda puerquita rosa quien lo perseguía con el propósito de darle una lección

-¿qué tal sí nos vamos al jardín?-propuso mousse intentando romper el hielo

Todos comenzaron a tomar sus lugares en la mesa del jardín cuando nabiki dijo:

-tú aquí ranma, junto a akane

La peliazul se sonrojo furiosamente al escuchar eso, algo raro pasaba ahí

kasumi platicaba animadamente con onno, ranma y ryoga no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Akane y ella no quitaba la mirada de su comida, de vez en cuando veía a nabiki que tenía una sonrisa traviesa en los labios al mismo tiempo que era observada por kuno. Mousse y ranko veían la escena incomodos, afortunadamente ranma no había tomado tan mal su noviazgo

El ojiazul al estar a su lado intento tener contacto con sus manos pero se había dado cuenta que la chica lo rechazaba

-ranma ¿tienes novia? –preguntó nabiki mirando al chico

–No tengo–respondió firmemente, akane sin poder evitarlo lo miró ilusionada

-vaya, pero supongo que si hay una chica que te gusta ¿no?

Akane estaba atenta a lo que él decía cuando de pronto tocaron el timbre

-yo voy-dijo kasumi a punto de levantarse

-no yo voy, no te levantes-la detuvo mousse

Cuando el chico abrió la puerta palideció

Shampoo estaba parada frente a él con un traje muy escotado de color rojo el cual resaltaba cada una de sus curvas, unas botas largas de tacón negras y un gorro de santa

-jo, jo, jo, feliz navidad-sonrió provocativamente-¿no me invitas a pasar?

-¿qué haces aquí?-atino a decir el chico

-parece que da gusto verme-afirmo al ver la manera en que la veía, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que cayera de nuevo

-no sí me da mucho gusto-dijo con ironía.

-que bien -shampoo decía esto al momento que pasaba a su lado entrando a la casa

Mousse la tomo del brazo deteniendo su camino

-no puedo dejarte pasar- dijo firmemente

-¿qué dices?-pregunto incrédula

-que no puedo dejar que entres

-¿cómo te atreves a decirme eso estúpido?

-vete shampoo, no quiero que mi familia se enteré de ti

-eres un infeliz… deberías agradecerme que me fije en ti

-no necesito que te fijes en mí, eso ya pasó

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que ella reacciono y de la peor manera:

-¿y dime quién se va fijar en alguien tan insignificante como tú? –exploto dolida

-¡yo!-exclamo ranko con firmeza -su novia

shampoo miro a ranko con ojos rojos de furia

-¿tú? ¿Y quién eres tú? ¡Ah sí! ¡Eres la estúpida niñita que agarró mousse para darme celos!

Ranko sintió una dolorosa punzada en su corazón, miro a mousse fijamente y después a shampoo ¿y sí tenía razón? Tendría que hablar con el de eso después pero por ahora no le daría el gusto de molestarse

-no es verdad

-si lo es

-no, no lo es… además creo que tú sales sobrado de aquí, mejor largate - dijo ranko riendo irónica

Lentamente se acercó al ojiverde y le beso en los labios apasionadamente, como nunca lo había hecho

El chico se sorprendió pero correspondió gustoso a los besos de su novia, lo estaba volviendo loco, incluso olvido la presencia de shampoo quien al ver esa escena jaló a la chica del brazo e intento darle una cachetada pero mousse detuvo la mano de está en el aire

-¿qué pasa aquí?-exclamo kasumi asustada quién había visto lo último

Mousse soltó a shampoo y colocó a ranko tras el para evitar que la dañara

-nada kasumi, entra ya vamos

-¿quién es ella?

El miro a la china fijamente y respondió:

-nadie, ella ya se va

-¡maldito! -grito colérica -¡te juro que me las vas a pagar tú y toda tú asquerosa familia!

En ese momento salió nabiki, onno, kuno y ranma

-"no puede ser" -pensó el ojiazul rogando que akane no saliera o todo se arruinaría, afortunadamente ella y ryoga estaban separando a pchan e ichan ya que la rosa había atacado al negro y aun no lo soltaba ¡igual de agresiva que la dueña!

-¿ranma? ¿Qué haces aquí? –la peli morado sudo en frio al verlo

-yo estoy invitado y ¿tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué gritas así?

Nuevamente todos menos mousse miraron incrédulos la escena ¿Cómo se conocían esos dos?

-por nada, ¡vine por ti!

-¿qué?-exclamo ranko totalmente ofendida-¡no puedo creer el grado de cinismo de está tipa! Primero viene a ver a mousse y ahora a ti ranma ¿qué pasa aquí?

-no es verdad, a mí el único que me interesa es ranma. Tú quédate con mousse

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Aléjate de el!

- No, tu aléjate, ni te atrevas a fijarte en ranma- shampoo jaló a ranma del brazo- vámonos

-no shampoo suéltame, además ranko es mi hermana

-¿tú qué? ¿Ella es tú... tú hermana?

-sí y por favor ya vete esto es muy vergonzoso

-ven conmigo ranma por favor

-no shampoo

-ranma ¿vienes por favor?

-¿que no te da ni un poco de vergüenza ver que no le interesas a ninguno de los dos? Lárgate de aquí- intervino nabiki harta de la situación mientras kasumi veía la escena indignada pero no decía nada

-¡tú cállate! ¡No me voy sin ranma!

-bueno ya, todos adentro de la casa –exclamo moussel -shampoo quiere hablar con ranma y yo creo que sería lo mejor para despejar sus dudas

Ranma volteo a ver a mousse molesto, era una mirada casi asesina

-no mousse, shampoo vino a verte a ti, no a mi… así que lo justo es que te quedes también y hablemos los tres ¿Qué te parece?

-sí, está bien… es justo –admitió el ojiverde

-bueno, ya escucharon, todos adentro- hablo kasumi

Todos obedecieron sin poner ningún pretexto, solo ranko se veía inquieta y un poco preocupada

-¿Qué pasa mi reina del hielo? ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto kuno interesado, recordaba haberla visto cuando akane era sacada del baño

-no es nadie importante

-pues yo creo que sí, ella sola puso a todos de cabeza-dijoel chico con ironía –además creo que ella molesta a la dulce akane

Ese comentario no fue bien recibido por la castaña ¿Por qué tenía que sacarla?

-¿ah sí? Vaya, pues parece que es una chica muy molesta ¿no? parece que te interesa mucho

-bueno, realmente ella no me interesa, solo que no moleste a tu familia –la chica lo miro fríamente, sabía que con decir familia quería decir akane

-pues no creo que deba importarte ¿quisieras cambiar el tema?

El noto el disgusto y decidió obedecer a la mediana de los tendo

-bueno, hablemos de nosotros

-¿Qué nosotros?

-pues nosotros, tu y yo

-no hay un nosotros

-¿acaso no te interesa saber lo que pienso de los besos que nos dimos?

-claro que no –nabiki sonreía cínicamente

-¡no puedo creerlo! – exclamo un poco indignado

-los besos no significaron nada para mi ¿entiendes? –sabía que lo decía por desquite pero se lo merecía

-pero para mí…

-nada, nada kuno baby, esto te va a costar mucho y no hablo de dinero –dijo riendo mientras le guiñaba el ojo al pobre chico que estaba literalmente con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos

-no puedo creerlo ¿Cómo dices semejante tontería? –aquella chiquilla se estaba burlando de el –sabes que, Tendo… creo que es mejor que me vaya

-si es lo que quieres – nuevamente su voz era fría y calculadora ¿Qué pretendía con eso? ¿Realmente no le importaba?

Afuera shampoo, mousse y ranma discutían acaloradamente cuando shampoo se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna probabilidad con el ojiazul se puso a lanzar maldiciones

-bien, perfecto Nicolás… eres un maldito maricon, poco hombre, afeminado–grito histerica con una sonrisa, ranma solo entre cerro los ojos molesto y sonrió despectivamente

-si shampoo, no esperaba más de ti, gracias – utilizo un claro tono de sarcasmo para después dar media vuelta e irse dejando a Samuel con la hermosa chica

La ojivioleta volteo furiosa para ver al que fue su amante y sonrió con ironía

-veo que tú no eres mejor que saotome, es más, juraría que eres peor

-puedes decir cualquier cosa, sé que te sientes herida y furiosa, solo espero que encuentres a alguien a quien sepas amar y sean felices

-¿acaso no te importaría?- pregunto incrédula, jamás creyó que el chico le dijera algo semejante

-adiós y feliz navidad

-¿pero qué te has creído estúpido? ¿Crees que vas a búrlate de mí? No vas a humillarme, soy la única persona que se fijó en ti, eres nada sin mí

-te equivocas, era nada contigo, ranko es mi todo

-¡soy mejor que esa estúpida que se hace llamar tu novia! –grito totalmente fuera de sí intentando besarlo pero el chico la separo

-¡basta shampoo no sigas y ya vete, la única que se humilla eres tú!

Ella no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, mousse se le había salido de control y ni cuenta se había dado por estar acosando a ranma

-será mejor que cuides a tu novia porque te juro voy a acabar con ella y tu como siempre correrás a buscarme pero esta vez no se me va a dar la gana perdonarte, recuérdalo

-¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿Retenerme con lo de siempre?

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿crees que no me di cuenta de lo que me dabas a tomar? Después de eso siempre entraba en un estado de letargo y pasaba a la desesperación que solo al estar contigo calmaba, y lo permitía solo porque te amaba

-vaya, vaya, vaya… creo que no eres tan tonto como parecías –sonrió cínicamente

-¿por qué lo hacías si no me querías? –pregunto molesto pero ella no contesto, no supo que decir, en realidad nunca lo había pensado, solo sabía que no quería que se aburriera y la dejara –olvídalo –añadió el ojiverde dando media vuelta. El chico se dispuso a marcharse pero ella lo detuvo

-te doy una última oportunidad de regresar conmigo y te perdono lo de esa estúpida –lo había dicho, se había humillado pero era lo último que le quedaba… no quería que mousse la dejara, soportaba el desprecio de ranma pero el, el no… era suyo, solo suyo

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¡por qué te quiero! –Exclamo sin pensar –te quiero –repitió en un murmullo más para ella que para el aun sorprendida de sus propias palabras, eran como un balde de agua fría cayéndole encima ¿Qué había dicho? No, no, eso no podía ser cierto

- no shampoo, estas mal… tu no me quieres, no sabes ni lo que quieres, ¿andas detrás de ranma y dices darme una oportunidad porque me quieres a mí? Yo creo que no, yo ya no puedo darte más oportunidades ¡te amé, te amé mucho pero yo solo recuerdo burlas y desprecios de tu parte!

-¡me equivoque! –grito intentando controlar las ganas de llorar, jamás le había pasado eso ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-¡yo también pero ya no más! Adiós shampoo, feliz navidad –decía esto al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y soltaba un suspiro aliado

Adentro aún se sentía tenso el ambiente, cuando el entro todos voltearon a verlo

¿Qué paso?-pregunto akane a mouse, en sus brazos cargaba a ichan al igual que ryoga cargaba a pchan, solo que este estaba desmayado y la rosadita tenía los ojos muy abiertos, había descubierto que el cerdito negro no era hembra ¡era macho! ¡Jamás se le cruzo por la mente y mucho menos al verlo con ese interesante pañuelo amarillo en el cuello clasificado a su gusto como demasiado femenino! - ¿Quién era y por qué gritaron tanto?

-nadie es solo que… -el chico no logro terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por kasumi

-olvídalo akane, fue algo muy desagradable pero ya termino

-¿pero qué olvido si no se nada?

-yo creo que akane tiene derecho a saberlo –intervino kuno dejando ver una sonrisa irónica en su rostro al tiempo que veía fijamente a ranma, no permitiría que se burlara de ella, todos guardaron silencio por lo que decidió continuar –una chica vino y armo tremando escandalo solo por saotome, creo que era su novia

-ya basta kuno, no es mi novia –interrumpió ranma rojo por la molestia que le ocasionaba el comentario, akane solo pudo mirar al ojiazul con el ceño fruncido

-¿y por qué te molestas tanto si no es nada tuyo?

Todos quedaron callados, akane veía la escena con dolor al igual que ranko mientras nabiki veía con odio al castaño

-bueno mejor ¿Por qué no continuamos comiendo? Yo tengo todavía mucha hambre, ranko ¿me ayudas a servir él te? –pregunto kasumial ver a la chica pálida y a punto de llorar

-claro

Ambas entraron a la cocina en silencio

-¿ranko que te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto asustada

- no, disculpa pero… creo que yo mejor me voy a casa y…

-¿Cómo que te vas hermosa? ¿Por qué te quieres ir?-interrumpió mousse

-¡mousse! No te vi llegar, me voy para que puedan hablar

Cuando kasumi salió, mousse se acercó a ranko

-¿Qué pasa hermosa?

-bueno mousse no soy tonta así que deberías decirme ¿Qué relación tienes con shampoo? –soltó directamente, lucia demasiado seria al hablar

-nada, no tengo nada que ver con ella

-¿de verdad? Por qué no lo parecía ¿fue tu novia?

-no claro que no –se apresuró a aclarar asustado

-¿entonces que fue?

-¡nada! solo una amiga

-tienes que ser sincero mousse –exclamo mirándolo molesta y con ojos vidriosos

-¡lo soy mi amor lo soy!- exclamo desesperado abrazándola de improviso

-¿me lo juras? nunca te perdonaría que me mintieras, es por eso que si hubo algo me lo digas –pregunto cerrando los ojos y dejando caer un par de lagrimas

Mousse quedo pensativo abrazando el frágil cuerpo de su novia, ¿Por qué no podía decirle? Fácil, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, tal vez se arrepentiría pero no quería perderla ¿Qué debía hacer?

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hi, Hola, Nihao, Namaste!**

"**Pobre alma en desgracia ¿Qué hará? ¡Piensa ya!" –Úrsula, la bruja del mar**

**Si es cierto, pobre mousse ¿Qué hara?, espero que salieran bien las escenas de akane y ranma y las de pchan e ichan (si sé que esa parte fue muy rara pero me falto coco para escribir ahí jejeje) bueno no hay mucho que comentar solo que tuve mucha tarea y creo que ahora solo subiré un capítulo de esta historia y uno de la otra para no descuidar ninguno (disculpen pero se me hace más fácil ahora de uno y uno) sé que debía ocuparme solo de una historia pero es solo que no podía esperar para publicar la otra historia (jiji ¿uups?) como sea espero que me comprendan y me disculpen, gracias por leer esto n.n**

**Y claro, mi parte favorita… los reviews:**

**ANGIE14: si eh, ¿de dónde abras sacado eso de alvida? también me sorprendió jajajaja :p no importa me da gusto que te agrade el curso de la historia y gracias por leer mi… no espera un momento, eso mejor te lo digo en el otro fic n.n jeje y pues me vuelvo a disculpar ya que ahora solo subiré de uno en uno T.T en fin, saluditos de mi sala (si, hoy me toco publicar de la sala jeje) ah y tratare de que sea agradable akary **

** : ¡ay ta! Ya salio ranma jeje (espero haberlo escrito bien :s tuve mis dudas pero solo así me conforme)gracias por comentar espero que te guste es capítulo 11 n.n**

**RyU-Chan: ¡gracias! Si también me gusta la pareja de ryoga y ukyo (siempre me los imagina juntos) ya pronto se verán (espero :s) gracias por comentar y leer espero te guste la actualización n.n**

**Arleth: si jejeje también me dio ternuris escribir eso, no sé por qué, gracias por comentar espero que te guste es capítulo 11 n.n**

**Rossmary: ¡bueno también ay ta! Espero cumpla con tus expectativas y como dije al principio ¿Qué hará? U.u bueno bueno, gracias por comentar espero que te guste es capítulo 11 n.n**

**gabymiyako chan: gracias, aquí no sale aun la cena de taro y kodachi pero en el próximo se verá, dejo un mini adelanto, Espero te guste y gracias por comentar n.n**

-¿te pasa algo lindo?

-no… nada, pero está haciendo calor ¿verdad?

No querido, realmente está fresca la noche- dijo sonriendo pero esta vez el vio una sonrisa maléfica

Al día siguiente despertó en su cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y su ropa habitual de dormir ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Se quedó pensando un poco y…

Segundos después en la casa se escuchó un fuerte grito ¡ahora recordaba!

**ferchitaa: si pobre kuno, como ves nabiki está un poquitín celosa por akane y se está desquitando del rayo azul, espero te guste la actualización ¡gracias por leer!**

**Eso es todo amigos, dudas, quejas, comentarios y sugerencias ya saben dónde :D**

**Good bye, adiós, sayonara… alvida!**

**ATT: kalpana R Saotome**


End file.
